Ai No Senshi 2-Legend of the Seven Stars!
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: IT'S OVER!! But the series isn't. *grins*
1. Prelude

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-Prologue and Introduction-  
  
Note: THIS IS NOT HOW THE ACTUAL STARTS!! This fic shows who is in it and how it began.  
  
What if...  
  
What if there was an unlimited power that could grant anyone wishes?  
  
A desireful wish that is close to your heart. If you knew it can come true...  
  
What will you wish for?  
  
And what if...  
  
What if that simple power to grant people's wishes becomes corrupted? What if someone desire to seek out for this power and destroyed it with his dark gains?  
  
Well someone did! A Smasher came along and destroyed this harmless power by wielding a sword that was sought to be destroyed...   
  
Now chaos and terror has ran rampent in the Melee World, causing the rest of the fellow Smashers to rush in to save their home down.  
  
But...  
  
New enemies that most of the Smashers had never seen before appeared in the Melee World! To make it worse...all the Smashers were kidnapped and sealed away in crystals...imprisoning them forever.  
  
Master Hand and Crazy Hand fought effortlessly to get the Smasher's back...   
  
Yet both of the hands failed miserable.  
  
The only way to free the captive Smashers and defeat this new enemy was...  
  
The Seven Stars Pieces.  
  
These Seven Stars Pieces have unlimited power. Each of them possessing a great power.  
  
But bring all these Seven Stars Pieces together...and the power will become invincible! Nothing can deal away with the great power from these stars! Each of them is hidden in an arena whereas a fellow Smasher lived.  
  
Which is why the enemy is so desperate in getting those mystical stars...for themselves.  
  
Who will seek out for these legendary stars? Who will have the strength, the courage, and the wisedom to defy these vicious enemies?  
  
Who will be able to stand up against the Smasher who caused this mess in the first place?!  
  
Who will it be...?  
  
****  
  
-Prelude-  
  
Toad was running fast. Some Shyguys were chasing after the bobbled headed mushroom around the forest.  
  
Toad had entered the forest because he felt there was something there. He wished he never did enter this forest. He then tried to get in contact with the Princess and the Brothers about this invasion of ShyGuys...  
  
Yet there was no reply. To make it worse...Master Hand said they were captured. Captured?!!   
  
That would explain why there were various enemies roaming around in all the stages/arenas.   
  
There wasn't a single Smasher there to deal away with them.  
  
Toad then ran, until he found out he just ran into a dead end!! He turned around and saw the devious ShyGuys...  
  
Who were right behind him.  
  
"There he is!" one of them cried, "Let's get him!"  
  
"Since there isn't any Princess around..." another suggested, "we can do what ever we want!"  
  
"And Mario isn't here to stop us!!" the final one cried out.  
  
Toad leaned against the tree, This not how he wanted to end like this. With everyone gone, who will be able to protect the castle?  
  
"Hold it right there!!!" a voice cried out.   
  
****  
  
[Please shooting stars, I want this chance...]   
  
Three figures then appeared to confront the ShyGuys. The ShyGuys turned around and faced these figures.  
  
[A drowning love as you may recall...]  
  
One of them looked like Yoshi, except for the color, the shades, and the spiked collar around his neck. He glared towards the ShyGuys...ready to take down the masked idiots.  
  
[I cry till I forget, the moon is already full.]  
  
The second one was a wooden doll. He looked like a child's toy, more than a fighter. Yet behind his painted eyes of innocence...dwelled a powerful magician who had enough power to deal off with anything.   
  
[I don't understand but...all right!]  
  
The third one was a young lady with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore glasses, shirt, jeans, sneekers, and had a locket around her neck. A furry green creature with blue eyes was on her shoulder and looked towards the ShyGuys.  
  
[Raise our spirits up! We must go and battle!]   
  
"Vanessa..." Katrice cried out, "Transform!!!"  
  
[The thunder of the swaying flames, a whim of love!]   
  
The girl quickly nodded as she pulled off her locket and raised it into the air.  
  
"Phoenix Crystal Power..." Vanessa cried out, "MAKE UP!!!"  
  
[Hey, let's transform now! Make up!*]  
  
The locket unleashed its' power, emiting a ray of light that was covering Vanessa's body. It nearly blinded the ShyGuys as everyone else watched it.   
  
[We'll never give up!]  
  
"What the?!" one of the ShyGuys asked.   
  
[Make up!]  
  
The light died off. A new person had appeared. She was similiar to the same person, expect she wore a short skirted fuku, high heel boots, a mask, and gauntlets. Katrice then jumped off from this lady.  
  
[YingGirl! YingGirl!*]  
  
"Agent of Hope and Light," the lady said as she posed, "I am the pretty suited soilder...YingGirl! Senshi for Hire!!!"  
  
[Hey, let's transform now! Make up!*]  
  
The ShyGuys back away as they saw her.  
  
[Make up!*]  
  
"No way..." the other ShyGuy cried.  
  
[We'll never give up!]  
  
"I'll never forgive you for kidnapping Yoshi and the rest of the Smashers!" Boshi cried out as he stood in a fighting position, "You'll be sorry if you don't give them back!!!!"  
  
[Hey, let's shout out now! Make Up!]  
  
"I'll never forgive you and your head boss for destroying the Star Road," Geno said as he looked towards the ShyGuys, "You'll pay for your ways."  
  
[Make up!*]  
  
"And I'll never forgive you vicious monsters for turning the Melee World into a new living Hell!!!" YingGirl cried out, "I'll find the mystical stars and punish you!!"  
  
[You're number one! YingGirl! YingGirl!*]  
  
A renagade Yoshi...  
  
A doll given the gift of life...  
  
And a legendary hero...  
  
These characters who never knew about each other in the first place had meet each other by fate and all of them are destenied to find the mystical seven stars to save the Melee World from destruction.  
  
Ganondorf and Smithy had teamed up their forces to deal away with the rest of the Smashers, thus creating the Melee World into a living nightmare for those who resided in the area.  
  
Now it was up to Boshi, Geno, and YingGirl to bring everything back to normal...  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you!   
  
****  
  
Uh...this is what I have so far. I haven't started on the storyline and plot yet. Writer's block is such a bitch.  
  
By the way, the *'s indicate a lyric change I made to fit for this prequel. They are not the actual lyrics. The song is Sailor Senshi no Theme.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	2. The New Nightmare

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-The New Nightmare-  
  
"...We, everyone, carry a star in our hearts."   
  
"A...star?"   
  
"Light and dark are always accompanied by each other. If you're frightened even a little by the dark, and show it your tears, the dark will become great and come after you, and it will swallow the light...To resist the spirit of the darkness, always make the star in your heart shine. That is your most precious mission."   
  
  
-Sailor Moon Manga Translation. Volume 15, Chapter 42.  
  
****  
  
Ganondorf was walking in a very strange territory. He never knew this place existed. He always thought this was something kids made up.  
  
Yet it was real and right in front of him.  
  
The warlock was pleased with this finding. Even since he decided to get back ruthlessly against that pesky short skirted long haired senshi, he found a very powerful ally who was willing to help him...  
  
Actually, it was a sword.  
  
Ganondorf then stopped as he looked towards his destination. A road made entirely out of stars. He then drew out the sword he found from its' sheath as he looked towards the bridge.  
  
"D-destroy the road..." a voice whispered, "then your revenge on YingGirl and those who defy you shall be granted."  
  
Revenge? Of course Ganondorf wanted revenge on YingGirl! She had easily taken down one of the greatest Gerudo kings with one simple shot! He hated that girl more when he found out she was a "wireframe", Master Hand's "favourite" to be more exact.  
  
After finding this sword, Ganondorf thought to himself. If he can get revenge on YingGirl with this...why not do it for the rest of the Smashers? Those imbecibles were always in his way and were constantly fighting for the "greater good". They never even respected him.  
  
Screw them! He was in Melee for his own gains. Perhaps if he turned their worlds into darkness, the others will "respect" him!  
  
Ganondorf raised the sword onto the road.  
  
"Break the road..." the voice chanted, "break the road...break the road..."   
With an agonizing war cry, Ganondorf brought the sword down onto the road. With such great contact by the sword, the road instantly shattered to pieces...  
  
Sending the seven important pieces of the road towards the ground below. The skies changed to a darken black. Lighting and thunder howled thoughout the area and creating chaos, while a dark mist swarn to cover everything up.  
  
Ganondorf was laughing with glee as he felt the power rising within him.  
  
"Nothing can stop us now!" the voice howled, "Everyone's wishes have been destoyed! This world is finally ours!!!"   
  
****  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA!" everyone cried out.  
  
Vanessa looked at her friends and sighed.  
  
"Guys..." Vanessa started, "you really should have done this."  
  
"Of course we should!" Eric said, "It is your party!"  
  
"And the booze is great!" Andrew replied, "Vanessa, you must invite me to all your parties you're having!!!"  
  
"Andrew..." Jen muttered as she looked towards him.  
  
Before Vanessa could comment or reply, three of her friends appeared in front of her.  
  
"I've brought some of my homemade Raspberry & Lemon Pie," Diane said as he held a pie, "I knew you always wished to have a slice of it."  
  
"And I brought my GameCube here," Popo replied as he held onto his GameCube, "maybe your wish of finally defeating me as Ganondorf may finally come true today."  
  
"And I found this gift for you..." Jenny asked as she held onto a small gift, "but who is 'Y.L'?"  
  
Vanessa's face turned a shade of red.  
  
"Gimmie that!" Vanessa cried as she snatched the gift from Jen. "Y.L" was Young Link, the blonde blue eyed boy she saved from a nasty warlock and taught him to improve his techniques.  
  
She wondered if Young Link was doing fine without her. It's been a while since she last seen him...or the other smashers.  
  
"So what's in it?" Diane asked.  
  
Vanessa then unwrapped the gift. Inside the wrapping paper was a wooden doll. The doll wore a blue hat similiar to Link, a cape, a tunic, and boots. His painted face had shown of a sincere warrior.   
  
"Oh wow!" Jen cried out, "You've got yourself a Geno doll! You're really lucky!"  
  
"Man," Eric said, "I remember Geno! His shooting star shot makes Andrew's Death Bear look tame! I used to love playing with Geno when I was a kid!!"  
  
"Nargh..." Jenny whined, "Vanessa, you're lucky to get a Geno doll. He is like the sworn protector of wishes! I wish I had a doll like that!"  
  
"But Jen..." Steve asked, "didn't you already have one?"  
  
"Yeah, but my mom threw it away. I guess I was tired with it and not interested in Geno anymore. Nargh..."  
  
Vanessa looked back at the doll. This was the first time she ever had a Geno doll, or heard of it.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile in the Melee World, things were just as typical as always. Kirby, Young Link, Pichu, and Ness were engaged into yet another fight to train their skills.  
  
"Watch this!" Young Link cried out as he raised his Kokori sword.  
  
The young Hylian leaped into the air. He unleashed his sword and created a piledrive attack just like his older self would. Everyone else watched in amazement.  
  
"That's cool!" Ness said as he looked up at Young Link, "I wish I can do that!"  
  
"Me too," Kirby replied, "that was really amazing."  
  
"Pi pi chu!" Pichu cried out as he was bouning up and down in amazement.   
  
Young Link then landed back on the ground as he looked at the others, wearing the small pendant he was given by YingGirl. He then looked up at the sky. Something caught his eye.  
  
He wasn't the only one.  
  
"Look!" Kirby cried out.  
  
Everyone looked up. The sky had turn black and seven stars flew down. These stars seem to be escaping something from above...but what?  
  
"What's that?" Young Link asked as he looked at the sky. He never saw anything like this in his entire life.  
  
"I believe they are shooting stars," Ness replied as he looked at the sky, "you could make a wish on these shooting stars...like a wish on a birthday cake."  
  
"Really?!" Young Link asked as he turned to face the falling stars, "then I wish YingGirl to be here! I really miss her!"  
  
A scream of sheer terror was the reply to the wish. Kirby, Ness, and Young Link saw where the scream came from...  
  
Pichu, the youngest pokemon, was imprisoned in a yellow crystal.  
  
"What the?!!" Ness cried out, "Who can do such a thing?!"  
  
Then it happened. Kirby then screamed again as he was being trapped into as cystal. Ness and Link watched in horror as another Smasher met up with the same fate, trapped in a pink crystal.  
  
Ness then turn around to face Young Link. Whatever magic was doing this, it was about to hit Ness as well.  
  
"Get out of here Young Link!" Ness screamed as he was being imprisoned into a crystal.  
  
Young Link started to exit the training grounds to tell everyone about what was going on...  
  
But to his horror, when he exited the grounds...he saw it. Everyone else was trapped in different color crystals like Pichu and Kirby. Young Link saw the horror and confusion on everyone's faces while being trapped in the crystal.  
  
Young Link gasped as he found his older self...trapped inside a green crystal. Now, he really wished YingGirl was here!!!  
  
Young Link then started to scream. He was now being imprisoned by the crystal. He furiously tried to fight it...  
  
But it was too late. He was imprisoned in another green cystal just like his older self.   
  
****  
  
Vanessa was looking up at the night sky. The party was everything that she could have wished for. It was excellent. But...  
  
She was very dissapointed.  
  
It wasn't because of the party. It was the night sky. She was looking out of the window, seeing the full moon...  
  
And nothing else.   
  
She wanted to seen the night sky blanketed with stars. She wanted to see the night become so beautiful with a thousand lights shining so brightly...  
  
Yet there wasn't even one star at all. Only the full moon.  
  
Vanessa sighed and turned around to the doll she received from Young Link, the Geno doll.  
  
"Hey," Vanessa said, "do you know stars are important? They're not only for wishing. Some people even used these stars as a beakon light to head home. People even believed that stars were a part of them. When the star they wished upon glow brighter into the night, that person will become a great hero. I wish I had a star like that, huh?"  
  
The Geno doll just looked at her.  
  
"Yeah," Vanessa replied as she looked back at the Geno doll, "I must be talking childish nonsense, but you have to wonder if stars actually do hold the key to the universe."   
  
"Vanessa!!" a voice cried out.  
  
Vanessa realized the voice was outside. She opened her screen window and take a peak down below. Right in front of her was a lady who wore a suit exactly like YingGirl, except it was all black and her locket was blue.  
  
"YangGirl!" Vanessa cried as she looed towards her sister, "What are you doing here?!!"  
  
"You better transform Vanessa!" YangGirl replied as looked towards Vanessa, "Get Katrice too! You'll need all the help you can get! Master Hand summoned me to get you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There something definately wrong in the world where your smasher friends live!!"  
  
****  
  
YingGirl, YangGirl and their guardians were heading towards the dorms of where Master Hand lied. What possible threat appeared in this world that even brought her own sister's attention?  
  
YangGirl looked at YingGirl. She noticed that YingGirl was holding onto the Geno doll. Koko held his stiff laughter.  
  
"A doll?" YangGirl asked as she sweatdropped, "You're 19 and you still play with those things?!"  
  
"Young Link gave it to me," YingGirl replied as she held onto the Geno doll, "and I'm using it as a good luck charm."  
  
Koko looked towards Katrice and waved his tail.  
  
"You master seem very odd," Koko said.   
  
"Nah," Katrice replied, "she's just a big kid at heart."  
  
The two girls finally stopped bickering when Master Hand and Crazy Hand comfronted both of them.   
  
"YingGirl," Master Hand replied, "we need your help more than ever before!"  
  
"What wrong Master Hand?" YingGirl asked, "you look like that an amageddon has hit you."  
  
"It's far much worse than that...take a look for yourselves."  
  
Master Hand then created widescreens. The widescreens were showing ever stage in Melee...covered in darkness...  
  
Roaming with ghosts, demons, and such vile creatures. All the stages seem very dark and highly sinister looking.  
  
"What the?!!" Katrice cried out, "The stages have turned into a nightmare!! Where are the Smashers?! Why haven't you tried to call them to deal away with this?"  
  
There was a sudden silence. Crazy Hand then stepped forward.  
  
"We did contact our fellow Smashers..." Crazy Hand said, "but all of them were kidnapped."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" YingGirl, YangGirl, Koko, and Katrice cried out in shocked after hearing the news.  
  
"We tried to rescue them from their imprisoned crystals. Then all of a sudden a giant wielding sword appeared and attacked both of us, taking all of the Smashers with him. To make it worse, after this sword defeated us in a very humiliating way, he sealed us in our own dorm."  
  
"I could not appear to contact you YingGirl," Master Hand said as he looked towards YingGirl, "henceforth, I had to contact your sister."  
  
"I see..." YingGirl muttered as she began to ponder, "but who are these enemies that could do such a thing like this?"  
  
"We don't know who they are. All we know so far is their leader is highly powerful. We must find a way to defeat these bad guys..."   
  
"But you also need to restore the stages..." Koko replied as he looked towards Master Hand, "or where will the Smashers go when their come is gone? You don't want a repeat of what happen to the 'wireframes', do you?"  
  
"You're right," Master Hand sighed.  
  
"And we don't know if those enemies will try to hurt you when you're sealed into your own domain."  
  
"That too..."  
  
"Oh man," Katrice said to herself, "this is a really hopeless situation."  
  
****  
  
YingGirl stepped foreward and looked towards everyone.  
  
"I'll go," YingGirl said.  
  
All of them faced her, suprised of what she said.  
  
"I'll go into each and every stage," YingGirl started, "defeat all the enemies in there and find a way to deal with that sword which sealed you along the way."  
  
"YingGirl..." Katrice whispered.  
  
"Please Master Hand, let me find out who did this on my own. I can't stand here and let the Smashers' homes be destroyed by these monsters! I know I can do this!"  
  
"And I know you can too," Master Hand said as he looked at his "favourite", "go to MushRoom Kingdom, that should be the first place to investagate."  
  
"All right!" YingGirl cried, "Come on Katrice!"  
  
YingGirl and her guardian started to leave Master Hand's dorm, heading towards their new destination. The hands and her sister all looked a bit worried.  
  
Is YingGirl strong enough to take down these new enemies? Can she save the Smashers, as well as their homes too?  
  
"Good Luck Ying..." Master Hand whispered, "we hope the best for you and your mission."  
  
****  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: We're taking over! Mushroom Palace is our new bouning ground. And there isn't anyone to stop us! Wee hee hee hee!  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars!-Trouble in Mushroom Kingdom! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	3. Trouble in Mushroom Kingdom

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-Trouble in Mushroom Kingdom-  
  
Young Link finally woke up. He thought he was dreaming...  
  
Dreaming that he was trapped in a crystal, dreaming seeing everyone else trapped in crystals.  
  
As if it was all a vicious nightmare...  
  
He then looked around and found out...he was not dreaming!!!  
  
All the Smashers were trapped in crystals! Each one had finally managed to move in their prison. Some even tried to break their prisons with their Meteor Smash attacks...  
  
Yet the crystal did not buldge or even shown a single small crack. This crystal was very strong to break.  
  
"Where we all at?" Luigi asked as he looked around his crystal.  
  
"We know we're at some sort of castle..." Samus replied, "but who brought us here?"  
  
"And why?" Fox said.   
  
"Idiots..." Mewtwo muttered to himself as he glared at his prison. Even he, one of the most strongest pyschic pokemon can't even dent this mere prison!  
  
"Perhaps I can answer all of your questions," a voice cried out.  
  
All the Smashers faced their heads. Right in front of them appeared a new figure. He looked like a king, covered to head to toe of steel, and carrying a heart of coal. He then approached them, passing by Bowser, Mario, and Peach...whom were all shocked at this figure.  
  
"It's you!!!" Peach cried out.  
  
"Smithy!!!" Mario cried as he held his fists, "I thought we've got rid of you once and for all!!!"  
  
"Who?" Ness asked.  
  
Smithy laughed as he looked towards Mario.  
  
"So you do remember me fat boy?" Smithy asked.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME FAT!!!" Mario yelled as he swung a massive punch at his crystal prison...  
  
Only ending up breaking his hand in the process.  
  
"How dare you kidnap us?!" Zelda cried out as he looked towards Smithy.  
  
"And how the hell do you know Mario, Peach, and Bowser?" Roy asked.  
  
Smithy looked at the Smashers who were all confused of of who this person was. He laughed in their faces, mocking everyone's intelligence.  
  
"Years ago..." Smithy began, "I destroyed the Star Road, eventually taking over Nintendo Land, which is the Melee World you all exists in today. My forces and I were the strongest throughout the land. Until...I've underestimated a fat plumber named Mario, a ditzy princess named Peach, and a stubborn idiot name Bowser."  
  
"HEY!!!" Mario, Peach, and Bowser cried out.  
  
"Well he is kinda right about Peach," Captain Falcon commented.  
  
"Anyways," Smithy continued, "those three and their allies finally put an end to my worldwide dream, sealing me in a sword. I cursed and vowed a way to get rid of you. Then I realized I need extra help, when I contacted a fellow 'Smasher' who had the same goal of getting rid of all of you."  
  
"WHAT?!!" the Smashers cried out.  
  
The "Smasher" Smithy had contact with just enter the room and joined Smithy.  
  
"Ganondorf!" Link cried out from his crystal, "I knew your butt ugly face was behind all of this!"  
  
"Shut your trap elf boy!" Ganondorf snapped as he glared at Link, "I wished for the day to happen too. And soon, that pesky little YingGirl will join the same fate as all of you!"  
  
"Nothing can stop us now!!" Smithy cackled with glee, "Our forces joined together and are now taking over your homelands. Soon this world shall be ours and nothing can stop us!!"  
  
Both Smithy and Ganondorf chuckled as the Smashers.  
  
"That's not true!!!" Young Link cried out.  
  
Smithy and Ganondorf looked towards the imprisoned Young Link. The young blonde eye blue eye boy looked towards the dark warlock and the vile dark king.  
  
"That's not true..." Young Link said again, "because YingGirl and Geno are going to take both of you guys out in one shot!!"   
  
"You wish..." Ganondorf chuckled.  
  
"And I bet YingGirl and Geno are taking one of your forces right now..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Smithy cried out as he hurled a lighting orb at Young Link's crystal. The boy screamed in pain as the other Smashers watched in sheer terror.  
  
Smithy smiled as he saw Young Link screaming. He will not be defeated by the likes of YingGirl...  
  
Geno...  
  
OR ANYONE!!! Soon he was going to win the war and turn the Melee World into a new hell.   
  
****  
  
YingGirl and Katrice were walking around Mushroom Kingdom, the first place Master Hand suggested the two to go.  
  
Mushroom Kingdom was different that it used to. The sky was black and the whole place was sworn with more than just Goombas and Koopa Troopers.  
  
"RUBY LASER!!!" Katrice cried out as her crystal on her forehead realese a ray of light, destroying all the Big Boos that came in its' path.  
  
"That was like the seventh one we've run into," YingGirl said as she unleashed her sword at a few more Koopa Troopers, "now I'm getting worried about the Smashers. I hope they're all right."  
  
"Hey, they'll be fine when we'll free them! I know we can do it!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so! Let's head to Peach's Castle before..."  
  
Katrice then saw it. YingGirl turned to see what Katrice saw.   
  
Peach's Castle was different!! The front window image did not show the elegant princess who ran the castle. Infact...the entire castle was covered with toliet paper, spray paint, egg yolks, and various forms of vandelism that turned the place into...  
  
"Holy crap!!" Katrice cried, "It's a crack house!!"  
  
"Katrice!!!" YingGirl replied as she look back at her guardian, "That used to be Peach's Castle! Something or something had turned it into looking like that."  
  
"Those jerks, why can't they do it at Ganondorf's place? What did Peach do to deserve this?!"  
  
"I don't know...but I'm going in. I'm going to find out who's behind this."  
  
"Same here. I fear the the Melee world shall become just like our world. I...don't want that."  
  
"Me too. Sure our world isn't the best place for us to live in, but we like it. We can't let other worlds we travel and know about look like our world. We'll all be the same...and whoever created these new worlds did not want us all being the same person. That's wrong to do such a thing."  
  
The Geno doll, who was in YingGirl's jacket pocket had almost listened to YingGirl's words.   
  
But how could it reply to them or comment on them? It was just a mere doll, a lifeless toy.  
  
YingGirl and Katrice then entered what was once Peach's castle.   
  
****  
  
There was absolute chaos in the skies. The Star Road, a road that granted the wishes of everyone, was destroyed once again.  
  
No wonder the world down below was swirling with monsters. The Star Road kept the harmony and peace in the world down below.  
  
The first time the Star Road was destroyed, a legendary hero stepped forth and sought out for the Star Pieces in his world. He battle many dark foes and vicious enemies that wanted him out. He was accompany by many powerful allies as well.  
  
But now...that hero has been kidnapped! How can peace return back into the Melee World now?!! There wasn't anyone that can stop these bad guys!  
  
Except...  
  
A small star was looking down below, watching the chaos and terror grow stronger down below. Yet...  
  
There was a small light that appeared. The star itself couldn't even see the light, but it noticed that light was there! That light will always be there, no matter what the size. The power of this light had enough strength to take down any source of darkness.  
  
That light was...The Light of Hope.  
  
The small star looked down below, knowing that when the "Light of Hope" is around, nothing can stop it.   
  
****  
  
While both of them entered the castle, they were both greeted by scream of terror.  
  
"What the?!!" Katrice asked.  
  
"It came from this direction," YingGirl replied as she started to run through the hallways.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Katrice followed her as both of them continued to run to where the continued screaming was coming from.  
  
Both of them appeared in the throne-room and saw where the screaming was coming from. Toad, a faithful servant to Princes Peach, was being constantly attack attacked by a group of Shysters and their leader.  
  
Their leader was a very unsual sword. For starters, swords were not immensely huge and did not have a spring that connected the blade to the handle, nor did it have eyes and a mouth.  
  
He chuckled as he unleashed the Shysters once more to attack the poor defenseless Toad.  
  
"FIRE ILLUSION!!!" YingGirl cried out and unleashed a wave of fire at the Shysters, sending the vicious group on their knees.  
  
The remaining Shysters and their leader looked towards the two intruders.  
  
"Hey boss," one Shyster said, "these two are ruining our fun!!"  
  
"If you call hurting innocent ones as 'fun'," Katrice replied, "then you really have a sick sense of humor!"  
  
"Who are you people?" YingGirl asked, "And what have you done with MushRoom Kingdom?!!"  
  
The sword then bounced itself right in front of YingGirl and Katrice.  
  
"I am Mack," the sword replied, "the new ruler of this kingdom, thanks to Lord Smithy and Sire Ganondorf!"  
  
"Smithy?!" Katrice cried out, "Ganondorf?!! So you must be the new enemies that sealed Master Hand and kidnapped the Smashers!"   
  
"Correct. And now they are gone, their worlds are for our taking! Get them my Shysters! They wish to take away your new bouncing home."  
  
The Shysters quickly surrounded YingGirl and Katrice, each of them glared at the duo and were ready to strike.  
  
Katrice looked towards YingGirl and nodded. YingGirl knew what Katrice wanted to do. She quickly unleashed her sword and leaping into the air. Not even one of the Shysters can reach the young lady. She then raised her sword as he was in the air.  
  
"Phoenix..." YingGirl chanted, "FLAME SWORD!!!"   
  
She swung the sword, unleashing the beast within the blade. The Phoenix rose from the firey emblem sword and flew straight towards Mack.  
  
Mack tried to escape the wrath of the firebird, but it flew straight towards Mack...insinerating the sword to a crisp.  
  
"NO!!!" Mack cried out, "CURSE YOU!!! THERE WILL BE OTHERS LIKE US, GIRL!! DON'T EVEN THINK YOU'VE WON THE BATTLE YET!!!"  
  
Mack gave a last howl of pain and died...leaving a strange "Star Piece" behind him.  
  
YingGirl then when back down, placing her sword away. The Shysters all backed away from YingGirl.  
  
"Way to go Yingy!!" Katrice cried.  
  
"T-that girl is very strong..." one of the Shysters said.  
  
"We gotta warn the boss about this," the other Shysters replied.  
  
"Come on!" another Shyster cried out, "Let's get out of here while we still can!!"  
  
The rest of the Shysters quickly ran out of the castle, afraid to fight off a girl that casn kill them in one shot.   
  
****  
  
Toad looked towards YingGirl and Katrice.  
  
"T-thank you," Toad said weakly, "I owe my life to both of you."  
  
"Hey look!" Katrice cried out as she approahed a star, "The enemies left this behind."  
  
Toad and YingGirl walked up to Katrice, looking at the mysterious star piece. It was a blue star shining brightly in the presence of all three of them.  
  
"It's a star..." YingGirl said as she looked towards the strange object, "but what kind of star is it and what does it have to do with these new enemies the Melee World is facing?"  
  
"I don't know," Katrice replied as she sniffed the star, "this star doesn't have an evil presence, so I highly doubt it's in cahoots with the enemy. By my finding and guesses, this is a 'Star Piece'."   
  
"But a piece of what?"  
  
"That is what we need to figure out, Yingy."  
  
YingGirl turned around and faced Toad.  
  
"While you be being held by Mack," YingGirl asked, "did the enemy drop any clues?"  
  
"Yes!" Toad replied, "I heard that their next target is Green Greens, Kirby's Home Arena."  
  
"Then I guess we'll be heading to Green Greens huh?"  
  
YingGirl and Katrice began to take their leave, going to the next arena to seek out a new enemy.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Toad cried out as he appeared in front of YingGirl and gave her the "Star Piece", "Take this with you! You can't leave it here! What if the enemy tries to take this?!!"  
  
"The toadstool is right," Katrice replied as she looked YingGirl, "we can't just leave this 'Star Piece' behind. I think it may play an important role in helping us save the Melee World and the Smashers too."  
  
"All right..." YingGirl muttered as she went to take the "Star Piece" from Toad, "we'll take it. Maybe we can lure a bad guy into telling us about these thing. Come on Katrice, we're leaving."  
  
"Okay!" Katrice cried as she turned to face Toad, "please take care of this place for us. We'll come back with Peach and the others, that's a promise!"   
  
And so the two were set off into another stage in the Melee World, seeking for a way to deal with all the problems the Melee world was facing.   
  
****  
  
Ganondorf smirked. Smithy on the other hand, was not happy.  
  
"I thought your forces were invincible," Ganondorf smirked.  
  
"There are," Smithy growled, "it had just been a while since we've fought."  
  
"But that girl has one of the 'Star Pieces', you do know what happens when that girl gets ALL of the 'Star Pieces', do you?"  
  
"I won't make that mistake again. She will never get all of the 'Star Pieces' and saved this world! Dark Link will make sure of that!!"  
  
****  
  
Just as soon as YingGirl and Katrice arrived at Green Greens, a new bossy figure appeared to blow some chaos in the area; the tree in the center of the arena. He unleashed tornadoes, hurricanes, and fierce gusts of wind thoughtout the arena. YingGirl and Katrice had more trouble staying in the forest than fighting the tree.   
  
"I knew that tree was no good!" Katrice cried out as she looked towards the tree, "Ying...turn that tree into firewood!!"  
  
"Gotcha!" YingGirl said as she unleashed her arrows, "I'll finish it up with one one my favourite weapons. Crescent..."  
  
Before YingGirl could continue her attack, someone appeared and swung a sword spin attack. YingGirl fell towards the ground while the Geno doll fell out of her pocket and into the bushes.   
  
"YING!!" Katrice yelled as she looked towards her fallen master.  
  
YingGirl quickly got up and looked towards her attacker.  
  
"L-link?" YingGirl muttered as she looked  
  
The attack had Link's exact features, save for his hat, tunic, and eyes. His hat and tunic was black as he looked towards YingGirl with his red eyes.  
  
"Not quite dearie," he replied, "Vines."  
  
Then vines jumped up from the ground and quickly grabbed onto YingGirl. She tried to struggle from the vines, yet the vines kept the young suited herione in place.  
  
She turned to face the "Link Impersonator".  
  
"Who are you?!!" YingGirl cried out as she continued to struggle from the vines.  
  
"I'm Dark Link," Dark Link said as his eyes were glowing a shade of red, "and you have something I want, the 'Star Piece'."  
  
"Why do you want the 'Star Piece'?!!!" Katrice growled as she looked towards Dark Link.   
  
"Because..." Dark Link started as he pulled out something from his satchel, "I have a 'Star Piece' too!!"  
  
In the hands lied another "Star Piece"! This one looked exactly like the one that Mack left behind in Peach's Castle, except the color was green. Katrice and YingGirl were in shocked as they saw the star glowing in Dark Link's grap.  
  
"Yes," Dark Link chuckled as he held onto the green "Star Piece", "there is more than one 'Star Piece'. Smithy and Ganondorf unleashed all of them. The 'Star Pieces" are all in 6 different areas. The first one was in Mushroom Kingdom, the second one is in Green Greens...and it's mine! All mine!!"   
  
Dark Link stopped his chuckling as he drew out his sword and faced YingGirl again, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"But I can't let you get the 'Star Pieces'," Dark Link grinned as he held onto his blade, "that'll put a stop in Ganondorf's and Smithy's plans if you get all of the pieces. So I'll be taking that pretty blue 'Star Piece' you had found off your hands."  
  
Dark Link then walked towards YingGirl.  
  
"NO!!!" Katrice screamed and jumped towards Dark Link, trying to stop him.  
  
Dark Link saw this and put a stop to this by backhanding Katrice, sending the green furry rodent flying towards the bushes...  
  
Where the Geno doll was as well.  
  
"Katrice!!!!" YingGirl yelled out as she tried to break free from the vines, with failed attempts.  
  
"Hand over the 'Star Piece'!!" Dark Link snapped as he gripped his sword sword, "Or else..."   
  
"I'll never give you the 'Star Piece'! I raither die than to hand it to you!!!"  
  
"Then die you shall, you bitch!!!!"   
  
Katrice was out cold and YingGirl was covered in the vines that kept her from not moving. Nothing can stop the next attack Dark Link had unleashed.   
  
Dark Link then swung his sword and created a spin jump attack similiar to Link's attack, charging it straight towards YingGirl.   
  
****  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: I serve a higher authority. That "Star Piece" belongs to everyone! You can't have it all to yourself!!   
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars!-A New Ally, The Mysterious Doll Geno Appears! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	4. A New Ally, The Mysterious Doll Geno App...

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
Uh...the begining is a somewhat of a spoiler of the Geno's ending in Super Mario RPG. Please don't read it if you never saw it.   
  
****  
  
-A New Ally, The Mysterious Doll Geno Appears-  
  
It was a dark and cold place. The factory was finally shut down. The owner who created his factory was defeated and bound never to return to this land. Mario had finally sent the last "Star Piece" back to where it belong.  
  
Geno walked towards Mario, getting everyone attention to face the doll that was given life.  
  
"Thank you everyone," Geno said looking towards his new found friends, "The 'Star Road' is finally back to normal and..."  
  
"Geno," Mario asked as he looked towards the doll, "what's wrong?"  
  
The rest of the gang tried to confront Geno, only to be haltered by the "Star Pieces" that all of them have found and save. The "Star Pieces" emitted different colors as they unleashed their powers onto Geno, surrounding the wooden doll.  
  
"GENO!!!" Mario cried out. The rest of them watched.  
  
The seven powerful "Stars Pieces" then left the dark place, turning Geno back into a regular toy doll.  
  
But...  
  
Mario quietly approached the Geno doll, noticing something shining brightly behind the small child's toy. Everyone else looked towards where Mario was looking at.  
  
Then it showed itself, it jumped out of Geno's cape and appearred itself.  
  
A small star was emitting its' light. The shine did not sting everyone's eyes, nor was it small to see it. It flew into Mario's and everyone's elses arms. Everyone was amazed to be this close to an actual star.  
  
And so forth the star joined up with the "Star Pieces", flying towards the skies, bringing seven wishes into a reality. Perhaps one day, that small little star may return back one day and take this doll form once again...  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
****  
  
That day was today. The star was flying through Green Greens. It was worried sick. It could not contact Mario...  
  
And stars were not being made.  
  
This could only mean one thing...  
  
Smithy had returned to make the Melee World into a new nightmare! But how, and why? Could it be his new ally that helped him create this mess? The star relized that it was the only one that could save this world before it was enwrapped in darkness!  
  
The Light of Hope was a beckon light and helped the star to its' new destination. Perhaps if it joined up with the Light of Hope...  
  
There can be a definate winning chance against Smithy and his new ally!   
  
****  
  
Blood was running.  
  
Katrice was on the ground. Blood was pouring out from her wound. The skies were heard with screams of pain.  
  
She was cold, so very cold.  
  
She then weakly turned her head, noticing the Geno doll was next to her. Okay... at least if she was going to die now...at least she have some company.  
  
She then noticed something was happening. A small star floated down from the skies and confronted the small wooden doll. The star circled the doll, emitting its' shine towards the doll.  
  
"Such a bright light..." Katrice weakly said, "such a warm bright light..."  
  
She the closed her eyes, maybe she was dreaming that bright light...  
  
****  
  
YingGirl knelt down weakly. She had just taken a powerful blow from Dark Link's sword. Her wounds and gashes were seeping out with blood while the vines held onto her tighter...forcing her to bleed more.  
  
Could the "Star Piece" Dark Link has found had made him stronger? If that's so...then the "Star Pieces" should never fall into enemies hands! If they do, then the Melee World shall never be restored to its' full glory!!  
  
"Hmm...still not forking over your 'Star Piece'?" Dark Link asked as he glared at YingGirl.  
  
She raised her head weakly and looked towards him.  
  
"I'll never give you the 'Star Piece..." YingGirl muttered.  
  
"Then I'll gladly take it from your cold dead hands!!" Dark Link replied as he began to create another attack.   
  
"STOP!!!!" a voice cried out.  
  
Dark Link stopped what he was doing while holding the green "Star Piece" in his grap.  
  
A figure jumped down from the tree to reveal himself. His features were all wooden, wearing brown boots, a cape, tunic, and a hat. He looked like a mere child's toy, only larger than one.  
  
"Hold it right there!" he said as he looked towards Dark Link, "You don't know what you doing...return that 'Star Piece' to me at once!!!"  
  
"As if Pinocchio!!!" Dark Link chuckled as he looked towards the figure, "What are you going do about it? Extend your nose to poke me in the eye? HA!!!"  
  
The figure then transformed his arm into a wooden gun as he look towards Dark Link.  
  
"Geno..." the doll muttered, "BEAM!!!"  
  
The doll unleashed a massive ray of white light from his gun, sending it towards the dark Hylian swordsman. He screamed in vain as he was flown across the arena, smacking into the giant tree. The "Star Piece" fell out of Dark Link's grasp, flying to recover Katrice and YingGirl. It also destroyed the vines that trapped her.  
  
YingGirl then looked towards the green "Star Piece" and picking it up from the ground. She then pulled out the blue "Star Piece" that was found at Peach's castle and placed it next to the green "Star Piece".  
  
They were exactly the same thing!   
  
"It's just like the same one from Peach's Castle," YingGirl said as she looked at the "Star Pieces".  
  
Katrice then jumped out from the bushes and headed towards Vanessa.   
  
"Yingy!" Katrice cried out, "You won't believe it! I felt like I almost died from that blow and..."  
  
Katrice saw a new stranger has already appeared.  
  
"Katrice...?" YingGirl asked as she looked towards her guardian, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Ying..." Katrice started, "you know that dolls do not move or talk, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Then...what's that?" She pointed towards the stranger.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl turned towards the direction where Katrice was pointing towards and freaked out. Right in front of the pretty suited senshi and the furry guardian creature was the Geno doll, but he was just as tall as YingGirl!!  
  
"What the?!!" YingGirl asked in confusion looking at Young Link's gift.  
  
"So you're the one," the doll replied, "but where's Mario? Peach? Bowser? Why aren't they with you?"  
  
"If you didn't noticed, they all been kidnapped...along with the rest of the Smashers."  
  
"What?!!" the doll cried out as he looked towards YingGirl, "You're lying!!! Are you?!"  
  
YingGirl stayed silent. The doll then lowered his head, realizing YingGirl was not lying.   
  
"Even if we do find all the seven 'Star Pieces'," the doll muttered to himself, "we still won't be able to stop Smithy."   
  
"Hey!!" Katrice cried as she walked in front to the wooden doll, "That's definately not true!!! We don't need any 'Star Pieces'!! We've got YingGirl here and when she's around, all the bad guys are going down!"  
  
The doll then raised his head back up again to face Katrice. Strangely, the doll almost believed the nonsense that the cabbit like creature was saying, but....  
  
How could one person bring peace back to the Melee World? That was nearly impossible! No one can do that!!  
  
The doll smiled back at Katrice.  
  
"I wish I can believe that," the doll said, "but in this war...we definately need the 'Star Pieces' to save this world!"   
  
"And you'll never get them!!!" Dark Link hissed as he got up, "Because I'll be taking those 'Star Pieces' from you!!!"  
  
The dark Hylian swordsman raised his sword and charged towards the trio. YingGirl quickly held onto the "Star Pieces" as she unleashed a fire arrow towards Dark Link.  
  
"CRSCENT ARROW STRIKE!!" YingGirl yelled as she unleashed a fire arrow at Dark Link.  
  
The swordsman screamed in vain as he was struck with the fire arrow. She then turn around to face the wooden doll and Katrice.   
  
"Don't just stand there!!" YingGirl cried out, "Come and help me get rid of this creep! We can't let him get a hold of these 'Star Pieces'!!"  
  
Dark Link looked at the trio as he held onto his bleeding arm.  
  
"You'll pay for that!!" Dark Link growled.  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Katrice yelled as she jumped up, "RUBY LASER!!!!"   
  
The small crystal on Katrice's forhead unleashed a small red laser as it flew straight towards Dark Link. The doll then created another attack. He twirled around and unleashed a charkam straight at Dark Link.   
  
The two attacks strucked the swordsman. He looked towards the doll and the guardian.   
  
"You'll never save the Smashers," Dark Link whispered, "there are move like us and we'll be taking over the areas!! Nothing will stop us now!!!"  
  
Dark Link gave a last scream of pain and fell down to the ground. He had failed to captured the two "Star Pieces" and died than raither face the wrath of Ganondorf.   
  
****   
  
"DAMN IT!!!" the dark green skin Gerudo King yelled as he banged his fists on his arm rest of his throne.  
  
He had just watched the screen. Dark Link has failed to retrive the "Star Pieces".  
  
"It seems your forces are no better," Smithy commented.  
  
Ganondorf glared back towards the dark steel king.  
  
"We'll see about that," Ganondorf muttered as he sat back on the chair, "she'll be already dead before she gets close to the final star."  
  
"I don't know who this girl is..." Smithy said as he looked at Ganaondorf, "but I want to get rid of her...NOW!!!"   
  
****  
  
YangGirl was looking up at the ceiling of Final Destination. She felt worried. Her younger sister should at least make some sort of contact by now.  
  
There was nothing. No calls, no signals, and not even an apperance.  
  
YangGirl was definately worried!! She then was about to start to leave....  
  
Master Hand had confronted her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Master Hand asked.   
  
"To save my sister!" YangGirl cried out, "I know she is in trouble! I just know it!!"  
  
"She is not in trouble or any danger."  
  
"How do you know?!!"  
  
Master Hand the pointed at the video screen. On it showned YingGirl and Katrice alive and well. The two of them finally defeated what caused havoc in the Green Greens arena.  
  
"Ying..." YangGirl whispered as she looked up.  
  
"Ying's our only hope now to save this world..." Master Hand said, "we have to put our trust in her or else this world shall become a living nightmare."   
  
"I guess..."  
  
"She wanted you to stay her in protect us. If you get hurt, then she'll forget her mission and help us. We can't afford that to happen. Do you understand?"  
  
"Y-yes."   
  
"Don't worry about your sister," Master Hand replied as he looked down at YangGirl, "I bet she'll come out of this just fine."  
  
****  
  
"All right!!" Katrice cried out, "We did it! We did it!"  
  
YingGirl looked towards the doll.  
  
"How do you know about Mario?!!" YingGirl cried out as she looked towards the doll, "Or the 'Star Pieces'?!!"  
  
The doll looked towards the two.  
  
"Years ago," the doll started, "I came to this world because the 'Star Road' was destroyed by Smithy and his gang."  
  
"The 'Star Road'?" Katrice questioned.  
  
"Yes," the doll replied and nod his head, "a place were people wishes are turned to stars and once their wishes are granted, they become shooting stars. Mario and his friends helped me find the missing 'Star Pieces', which are parts of the broken 'Star Road'."  
  
"So the 'Star Pieces" we found are a part our your 'Star Road'??"  
  
"Yes. Around that time, we finally defeated Smithy and brought the 'Star Road' back together once more. Finally, this world was at peace...or so I thought."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that??"  
  
"Resently the 'Star Road' has been broken once more, bringing this world into absolute chaos!"   
  
"So..." YingGirl muttered as she lowered her head, "that's why there wasn't any stars in the night sky."  
  
The doll looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"And there will never be any stars..." the doll continued, "Smithy desires for everyone's hopes, dreams, and wishes to never exist! The way things are now, the wishes in this world shall never come true."  
  
"That sucks!!!" Katrice cried out as she swung her paws, "Lemmie at Smithy! I'll show him a thing or two about not messing with the Melee World! Grr..."  
  
"In order for peace to return to this world, we must get rid of Smithy, find the 'Star Pieces', and repair the 'Star Road'."  
  
"You can count on us! We already found 2 'Stars Pieces', so finding the other 5 will be like a piece of cake! Mmmm...c-cake..." Katrice quietly licked her lips to herself.  
  
YingGirl looked back at the doll once more.  
  
"But..." YingGirl asked, "what's your name?"   
  
"My actual name is hard to pronouce..." the doll said, "so...call me 'Geno', after the doll."   
  
"I'm YingGirl and this is my guardian, Katrice."  
  
"I...never even heard of you."  
  
****  
  
YingGirl glared at Geno. She slightly turned a shade of red as she kept on bitting hard on her lip.   
  
"What do you mean you never heard of me?!!!" YingGirl yelled as he held onto her fists, "hey pal, do you really want to become some firewood?!!! Cause you're just asking for it!!"  
  
"Calm down Ying!!!" Katried cried out, "he knows a lot more about these 'Star Pieces' and these new enemies than we do! He's important to us if we'll ever save this world!"   
  
"But can I just..."  
  
"YING!!!"  
  
YingGirl crossed her arms as he she looked towards her guardian.  
  
"Who's side are you on anyway?" YingGirl asked bitterly.  
  
Geno walk towards the edge of the arena. He turned around and looked towards the two different allies.  
  
"We may not all like this but..." Geno said, "but we're in this war together. Now come on, let's get this show on the road."  
  
"Right!" Katrice cried out.  
  
Both Geno and Katrice started to leave while YingGirl placed the two "Star Pieces" in a satchel, protecting these pieces from not being seen by various enemies. She looked towards her friends leaving together.  
  
"I don't think I like you Geno," YingGirl said to herself.   
  
She then ran off to join along with her friends into yet another adventure, seeking for the next legendary "Star Piece".  
  
****  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: I'll become famous! You'll see!!! You'll see! And I'll become famous by defeating Master Hand's "favourite"! Whee hee hee hee!!  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars!-Bombs, Bombs, Bob-Bombs Everywhere!! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	5. Bombs, Bombs, Bob-Bombs Everywhere

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
I know what you're thinking...how did Young Link get in contact with Geno? Well, this fic may answer that.  
  
****  
  
-Bombs, Bombs, Bob-Bombs Everywhere-  
  
Link looked towards his younger self. The younger version of him was sitting down, badly wounded from the attack Smithy unleashed onto the young boy. Some of the Smashers wanted to help Young Link...  
  
Yet they could never do such a thing. All of them were trapped in their own prison cells that were disguised as crystals.  
  
"W-who's Geno?" Link asked as he looked towards Young Link.  
  
"He's a wooden doll I found," Young Link replied weakly, "I gave it to YingGirl as a gift for her birthday."  
  
"Oh..." Link lowered his head. He couldn't believe that even his younger self was hitting on her! Sure, he may be a small kid but...  
  
His younger self was one step closer into getting someone Link wished to be his own.  
  
Guess there was no one for the Hylian swordsman. Peach then looked towards Young Link.  
  
"Excuse me," Peach asked, "but does the Geno doll you found wear a blue hat with a blue and yellow cape??"   
  
"Yes!" Young Link cried out as he looked towards Peach, "I even made him a blue tunic to go with what he's wearing."  
  
"Well I've be damned!" Bowser replied, "That wooden doll Geno is back!"  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"Hey Mario," Samus started, "has Bowser lost his marbles??"  
  
The orge koopa king just crossed his arms and snorted towards the armor suited lady.  
  
"No," Mario said, "Geno is the guardian of the Star Road who takes the form of a wooden doll. If Geno and Smithy have returned...then you can bet the 'Star Road' has been destoryed again."  
  
After Mario said that, most of the Smashers started to laugh like crazy.  
  
"A doll is gonna save us?!!" Roy snickered.  
  
"What next?" Falco cackled, "We're going have Barbie and Ken too?!!"  
  
"That has to be the most stupidist thing I've ever heard!" Kirby said, "And I hear pretty stupid things."  
  
"Dolls are dumb toys," Donkey Kong commented.  
  
"Pi pi pi pika!!!" Pikachu cried out.   
  
Peach, Mario, and Bowser were pissed. All three Smashers couldn't believed the rest of the Smashers treated a very close and old ally of Mario as a mere child's toy. Sure Geno looked like a mere wooden doll...  
  
But looks can be very deceiving, especially with Geno.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl, Katrice, and their new ally Geno were walking past Kongo Jungle. There was a deathly silence in this arena, due to the fact that Donkey Kong always welcome newcomers to his home arena by going "ape" on them.  
  
Oh, and not to mention the three of them defeated the various enemies that surrounded the arena flawlessly.  
  
"Man..." Katrice said, "Smithy has no chance again us finding the rest of the 'Star Pieces'."   
  
YingGirl looked towards Geno. The doll was wearing something very familiar.  
  
"That tunic..." YingGirl muttered, "Young Link and Link have one like that."  
  
The doll turned around and looked at his clothing. The fabric of the tunic was of high quality, even the stitches had showned detail of fine work that was put into making such a lovely blue tunic. It matched perfectly with his cape and hat. He then looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"I think Young Link made this for me..." Geno replied.  
  
"How did you get in contact with Young Link in the first place?" YingGirl asked as she looked towards the doll.   
  
"Rose Inn."  
  
Katrice and YingGirl looked at each other, shaking their heads in confusion anbd then lookeds back at Geno.  
  
"Rose Inn??" Katrice and YingGirl asked.   
  
****  
  
Before Smithy even thought of reappearing again in the Melee World, home of where all the heroes lived....  
  
Some heroes took some time off from their work and adventures to have some fun....especially a blonde blue eyes swordsman.  
  
Link, the only single male Smasher, had plenty of time to goof off and such. He had no boundaries what so ever and Master Hand wanted the elven swordsman to al least socialize with someone.  
  
So Link did...with his younger self.   
  
Link and Young Link spent the whole day in the forest, which claimed to be a graveyard for a sinister bow who enjoyed turning people to statues with his arrows. It was defeated years ago.  
  
The two of them searched throughout the forest...but neither of them found the grave. After a long day of endless seaching and fighting off the various foes that were in the area, the two of them decided vto rest at a nearby inn that Link knew off...  
  
Not knowing about what fate had in stored for one of them.   
  
****  
  
Link and Young Link entered the inn. The elderly mushroom lady greeted both of her new customers.  
  
"Link!" she cried out as she went to the handsome young Hylian, "It's good to see you here again. Shall it be the..."  
  
She looked and saw Young Link next to Link. The young blonde hair blue eye boy looked was around the same age as the mushroom's lady own son...  
  
Until her son grew up and left his home, leaving all his toys behind...even his favourite one.  
  
"And who might this fellow be?" the lady asked.  
  
"I'm Young Link..." Young Link started off until he caught his eye on something.   
  
That something was a wooden doll that was resting on a shelf next to other dolls. Young Link walked up to the shelf and he picked it up, holding it in his hands. He saw the other dolls were very close resemblances of Mario, Peach and Bowser.  
  
But not this doll.  
  
This doll was different from the rest. Young Link never saw anything like this. The wooden doll wore a blue hat on its' round head and a dazzling blue cape with yellow being the interior of the cape.  
  
"Young Link!" Link cried out as he looked towards his younger self, "Put that doll away! It isn't yours!"  
  
"That all right," the lady replied as she looked towards Link, "he could play with it if he wants to. It's has been years since anyone played with those dolls, especially the Geno doll."  
  
"The 'Geno doll'?"   
  
"It's my son, Gaz's, favourite doll. He loved playing with that doll. Then one day...Gaz started to loose interest in the doll. I saw him throw the doll across his room, almost as if he hated this doll. That's when he finally left to seek out his own adventures...I never heard Gaz ever since he left."  
  
Link and Young Link looked towards the lady. She then looked back at Young Link.  
  
"Could you..." she said as she looked at Young Link, "could you please...take this doll with you? I want Geno to feel he's wanted again, protecting the life of an innocent young boy once more."  
  
Young Link blushed a shade of red as he held onto the Geno doll.  
  
"Okay," Young Link replied.  
  
****  
  
After hearing the story, Katrice looked up at Geno.  
  
"That's so..." Katrice whispered as she placed her paw on her cheek.  
  
Before she could continue, a widescreen appeared in front of the trio. The screen showed a picture of YangGirl, along with the two giant gloved hands.  
  
"All right!" YangGirl cried out, "We finally got in contact with you!"  
  
"YangGirl!" YingGirl replied.  
  
Master Hand then appeared onto the screen, looking at YingGirl.   
  
"Nevermind that Ying," Master Hand started, "what's more important is for you to find out what's causing havoc in the Melee stages! If you don't, then we can kiss Smash Bros tourament goodbye! We wish the best of luck in your miss..."  
  
Master Hand stopped talking. He noticed a lifesize wooden doll next to YingGirl who was wearing a tunic like Link's green tunic.  
  
"Who are you?" Master Hand asked.  
  
"I'm a guardian of Star Road," Geno said as he looked towards Master Hand, "these two are assisting me in finding the missing 'Star Pieces' that make up Star Road."  
  
"HEY!!!" YingGirl yelled out.  
  
"Ying!!!" Katrice whined.  
  
Crazy Hand appeared next to Master Hand.  
  
"It all makes sense!" Crazy Hand cried, "No wonder the arenas are in havoc! The 'Star Road' grants us a peaceful world...destroy it and you'll get this!"  
  
"Exactly!" Geno replied, "We must locate these 'Star Pieces' to return this world back to normal. If Smithy gets his hands on all of them, the Melee World we used to know shall be a thing of the past."  
  
"I see. I wish we can help you locate the 'Star Pieces', but in the meantime...accept this."  
  
Crazy Hand snapped his fingers. Out from nowhere, a cargo box appeared on the log raft. It was quickly open to reveal heal items; maxium tomatoes and plently of hearts.   
  
"We can't get out of our dorm," Crazy Hand said, "but at least we can send you various items to aide you on your quest. Now get a move on, some wacko is setting up bob-bombs all over the place at Hyrule Temple. We don't know why, but it that temple blows...Zelda will not be a happy Smasher."  
  
The three of them nodded and quickly placed these items away. There wasn't any time to goof off, especially when most of the arenas were in utter chaos.  
  
They all left the arena, heading for whatever lies in for them at Hyrule Temple.   
  
****  
  
Smithy looked out the window of the castle. He was pleased.  
  
He saw the rest of the area whereas the castle stood was cover in darkness...total dartkness. All the Smashers will be pissed off with him if they saw this, yet no one can do anything about it.  
  
He finally saw the black skies. There wasn't any stars, there wasn't any light. This world will become just as it was in the begining...  
  
Darkness, total darkness.  
  
But...  
  
Smithy noticed something else in the sky. Could it be...  
  
Impossible!!!  
  
But it was. There was a very small single star in the black skies. This star was still shining it's brightness through the clouds. There could only be one explaination about that star...  
  
That small star is in fact the mystical "Star of Hope".   
  
The "Star of Hope" is a very powerful star. This star is a great signal that no matter what Smithy does...  
  
Somehow...he will be defeated.  
  
He needed those "Star Pieces" right away! If the enemy gets a hand of all seven of them...   
  
One of his faithful servants appeared to confront the trouble king.  
  
"My lord..." he said, "you looked troubled."  
  
Smithy turned around.  
  
"It's you," Smithy smiled as he looked towards his servant, "my faithful Yaridovich."  
  
"At your service my lord," Yaridovich replied as he bowed towards the king, "it seems a small star is troubling you."  
  
"Of course it is! That isn't no ordinary star!"  
  
"I see my lord. Do you think the star is a sign of that heroine that defeated Mack?"  
  
"If it is...then I truely want this Ying-brat to be destroyed!!!"  
  
Yaridovich then looked back at his king, bowing.  
  
"Then consider it done," Yaridovich said as he looked towards Smithy, "if TwinRova and Gaz couldn't handle her at Yoshi Island, then she'll easily be my prey in Kanto City. We'll get rid of her and her pesky doll friend too!"   
  
****  
  
Torches lit the way in the depths of the temple. This sacred place was a peffered home of the highly sofisicated elven princess, yet various monters tend to seek shelther within these catacombs. The soldier, the doll, and the guardian ran past these enemies, seeking for the stranger who decided to throw a bomb-fest around here.  
  
Geno looked puzzled at times when he saw these enemies. He had never had rested his eyes on Like-Likes, Red-Deads, and the pesky octopuss-like monsters, the Octrocs.  
  
Yet Geno did noticed that these creatures were "bad" since they constantly attacked the trio. He was impressed that YingGirl managed to get rid of these various obstacles...  
  
Or these enemies were extremely weak, whichever was true.  
  
Katrice then stopped running and there was a good reason as well when the others stopped running.  
  
Right in front of them was a small army of Bob-bombs that was heading towards their direction.  
  
"Hmmpt," YingGirl said as she placed her hands together, "these things are a snap to get rid of. Fire...."  
  
She was stopped when Geno confronted her.  
  
"Ying," Geno stated, "Master Hand told us not to get this place blown up. It's best that you don't do that attack."   
  
"But!!!!" YingGirl cried out.  
  
"Those things are filled with enough gunpowder to blow a couple of tunnels in here and what if you miss? We could all be flown out of here in no time."   
  
YingGirl bit her lip angerly. She wanted to comment back onto the doll, but...  
  
The doll was right and she couldn't to nothing about it. She hated that!  
  
"Let's find out who's causing these bom..." Katrice started to speak.  
  
She then was stopped when a strange fellow was winding up bob-bombs right in front of them. He then looked up and towards them.   
  
"Good day to you all," he said calmly as he held a bob-bomb in his grasp,"the Name's Nello...Punchinello!"  
  
"What a polite gentleman," YingGirl commented, "the name is YingGirl."  
  
Geno and Katrice just sighed at YingGirl. Punchinello gave a wicked smile as he looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"So...you're 'YingGirl'?" Punchinello asked, "Master Hand's 'favorite' wireframe?"  
  
"Uh huh," YingGirl replied, "that's me! The legendary short skirted sword wielding herione."  
  
"You...you shall make me famous!"  
  
"Famous? But how???" YingGirl blushed a shade of red.  
  
She was replied by Punchinello throwing minatures bob-bombs. She quickly made a run for it, dodging most of the bob-bombs that were thrown at her.  
  
"What the?!!" YingGirl cried.  
  
"If I can get rid of Master Hand's 'favourite'," Punchinello cackled to himself, "then I'll become famous!!"  
  
"Ha! With those things, you need something bigger than a bob-bomb!"  
  
Punchinello smirked at YingGirl.  
  
"Really, you say?" Punchinello grinned, "Then have this!"  
  
The crazed bomberman unleashed a new type of bob-bomb. It appeared to comfront the trio of heroes. The bob-bomb was just as huge as the entire room.   
  
****  
  
"If my pride has to go," Punchinello commented as he looked at them, "then I shall go too."  
  
Katrice and Geno looked at YingGirl with beads of sweat running down their faces.   
  
"Ying..." Katrice commented, "you do know if this thing explodes, we're history."  
  
"This is a fine mess you've brought us in," Geno replied as he looked towards YingGirl, "sometimes I wonder how on Earth the stars chosen you to help me go look for them instead of Mario."   
  
"That's it!!!!" YingGirl growled as she created a fire arrow, "CRESCENT ARROW STRIKE!!!"  
  
"Yipe!!"  
  
Geno quickly stepped aside from the fire arrow that was heading towards his direction. He didn't notice that his comments on the young lady fuku wearing heroine may drive her to this point....  
  
The good news is that the wooden doll missed being hit by YingGirl's rage.  
  
The bad news is the fire arrow came in contact with the king-sized bob-bomb instead!!!  
  
(Guess you guys have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Oooh...the suspense tingles!)   
  
****  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: I don't know how Geno and YingGirl managed to get 3 "Star Pieces", but it looks like they'll need all the help they will need! Especially when those twin sister witches are causing havoc in my hometown! Hmmpt, I guess it's up to me to teach them a thing or two!   
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-Another Ally? The Legendary Yoshi Appears! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	6. Another Ally? The Legendary Yoshi Appear...

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
Yes, TwinRova is from Legend of Zelda; Orcarina of Time...but then again, she is Ganondorf's mom. I'm not asking about it.   
  
****  
  
-Another Ally? The Legendary Yoshi Appears!-  
  
A baby green Yoshi was crawling around in the forest. He was just wandering around, trying to feed off his curiousity.  
  
He stopped when he confronted something. Right in front of him was a five pointed violet "star piece". The star was glowing light, emiting its' prescene in front of the small creature.   
  
The baby Yoshi continued suckling on his pacifier and began to crawl towards the star. He wanted to touch the glowing violet figure and feel it's glow close to him.  
  
As he crawled closer and closer to the star, another Yoshi came. He picked up the baby green Yoshi. He set his shades on his head as he looked towards the baby Yoshi.  
  
"There you are," the Yoshi said, "the others would be worried sick about you. And what if your big brother comes? He's be sad if you went..."  
  
He then saw the "violet star piece". As he held the baby Yoshi in his arms, he went closer to the star.  
  
He heard about shooting stars, North Star, and wishing stars...but he had never seen anything like this star! This star was so different, and yet so beautiful.  
  
The blue Yoshi then picked up the "star piece". He then looked at the baby Yoshi.  
  
"Let's go tell the elder about this star," the Yoshi replied as he turned to look at the star, "maybe he could shed some light on this find."  
  
And so the two Yoshies left, taking the mystical violet star piece along with them. Neither Yoshi knew that this star may change the fate and lives of the Melee World.   
  
****  
  
Geno quickly stepped aside from the fire arrow that was heading towards his direction. He didn't notice that his comments on the young lady fuku wearing heroine may drive her to this point....  
  
The good news is that the wooden doll missed being hit by YingGirl's rage.  
  
The bad news is the fire arrow came in contact with the king-sized bob-bomb instead!!!  
  
The contact with the fire arrow at the king-sized bomb created an explosion of giantic propotions. A shocking clattering wave was sent through the catacombs of the Hylian Temple.   
  
Yet...  
  
When the explosion finished, Geno, Katrice, and YingGirl were still standing. Each of them were covered head to toe in black soot.  
  
YingGirl then started to chuckle to herself as she began to clean off the black soot.  
  
"Well," YingGirl chuckled, "the bomb was a dud. That explains us surviving the aftermath. That jerk should never piss me off!!!"   
  
Geno and Katrice look at each other.  
  
"If this is how she acts when she's pissed," Geno muttered, "I don't want to come in contact in her in 'that time of the month'."   
  
"Uh..." Katrice replied as she started to shake off the black soot, "she's far worse, and much more insaner around that certain time."   
  
YingGirl leaned against the stone wall as she looked at her guardian and the lifesize wooden doll.  
  
"You can count on me to get us out of a battle!" YingGirl cried as she leaned much more against the wall, "We'll get all the 'star pieces' in no time!"  
  
"Yes..." Geno asked as he looked around, "but where exactly is the 'Star Piece'?"  
  
"Uh...well..." She then pressed her left hand onto a stone, without her knowing, and she started to ponder Geno's question.  
  
From above her, the next "star piece" appeared...yet by pressing a certain stone, the mystical orange "star piece" fell from it's shelter and on top of the person who was underneath it.  
  
Ooops.  
  
YingGirl gave a scream of pain as the orange "star piece" was on top of her. Katrice was trying to hold her laughter at the scene as Geno looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"I guess my question had just been answered..." Geno replied to himself.  
  
The "star piece" then got off of YingGirl and flew around the trio, cleaning off the black soot that covered everyone. Eventually, YingGirl managed to stand up again and placing the latest "star piece" along with the other two in her satchel.  
  
Three "Star Pieces" have been found, meaning there are only four left somewhere in the Melee World. Finding those pieces was the only hope left to bring the Melee World back to normal. Master Hand was counting on them to find them...  
  
So were the kidnapped smashers.  
  
The small trio started to leave the catacombs in search for another "mission star piece". Another figure was watching them leave.  
  
"Geno..." the voice whispered to himself, "I thought I've got rid of that doll when I was a kid! No matter, now that I'm all grown up, I'll still get rid of you."  
  
He then left, heading towards where the others were heading...Yoshi Island.  
  
****   
  
The blue Yoshi with shades and the baby Yoshi confronted the elder Yoshi in the secretive village.  
  
You see, Yoshies were able to run and roam free in their home island...until a group of shooting stars fell from the skies. Now a pair of twin witches, one who controls the element of ice while the other controls the element of fire, have caused havoc and terror on the island...  
  
The Yoshies had two choices, forced to become slave labours or hide in secret. The Yoshies that escaped the vile witches were forced to hide in pipe vaults and tunnels, hoping not to be caught by these witches.  
  
The elder looked at them.  
  
"Boshi..." he said, "thank you for bringing Yoshi's little brother back."  
  
"No sweat," Boshi replied as he set the baby Yoshi back onto the ground, "he's quite a wander. Maybe he'll grow up just to be just like his big brother."  
  
"We can hopefully wish for that."  
  
The baby green Yoshi looked at the two Yoshies, still suckling his pacifier. Boshi then looked at the elder Yoshi, showing the mystical violet "star piece" in front of him.  
  
"Hey," Boshi asked, "you know that this star thing is?"  
  
The elder began to study this violet "star piece". The star continue to shine its' brightness in front of the three Yoshies. The baby Yoshi was clapping his hands, amazed of the beauty of the star's brightness.  
  
The elder faced Boshi.  
  
"This star is quite an amazing discovery Boshi," the elder said, "if I'm not mistaken...this star is proof of the existance of the 'Star Road', because this star is a piece of it."  
  
"The 'Star Road'?" Boshi asked in confusion, "What's that?"  
  
"The 'Star Road' plays an important intergal role of making our wishes and hopes come true. It is the only barrier that makes us have peace. If dark forces manages to get these stars, then you could bet that everything we wished for shall be lost forever."  
  
"That could explain those vile witches taking over our home!"   
  
"Exactly. We must never let these enemies get a hold of these stars. Boshi, please, take this star with you and go find the remaining 6 stars. If there's anyone who can do it, it's you."  
  
"Yeah, but...what about you guys? I can't just leave you here to defead from the witches."  
  
"We can take care of ourselves," a pink Yoshi said as she confronted Boshi, "this is more important than us. We believe you can do this."  
  
Boshi looked towards the other Yoshies and sighed.  
  
"I'll think about it," Boshi muttered to himself as he placed his shades back on, "I'll go out for a while to catch some air."  
  
Boshi left the elder with the "star piece" in his hand. The Yoshies all looked back at Boshi leaving his friends...hoping Boshi shall make the right decision.  
  
****  
  
Various monsters, demons, and ghosts were plaguing around this area. YingGirl was entralled to get rid of most of these vile creatures...  
  
This was one of her favourite areas. Yoshies lived in this area and she always wanted to meet one in person, maybe get a chance to ride one.  
  
But that wasn't why she was here. Another "star piece" was in this area, another step in fixing up the "Star Road", and another chance to bring this world back to normal.  
  
After burning up another pirana plant, YingGirl scretched a little as she looked at the other two.  
  
"I bet Smithy hasn't got a chance against us in finding these 'Star Pieces'," YingGirl said to herself, "just count on me and we'll save this world in no time!"  
  
Geno looked at YingGirl.  
  
"This is only a pratice," Geno replied as he crossed his arms, "the final battle will be much more difficult than this. By collecting these 'star pieces', we may have a surviving chance of defeating the king."  
  
"You mean..." Katrice started, "you fought Smithy?"  
  
"Of course, along with Mario, Peach, Mallow, and Bowser. We used all our efforts to send that king back to where he came from. If I only knew that he would return, then maybe I could have warned Mario..."  
  
Geno lowered his head. He hated knowing his friends were kidnapped before getting a chance to reunite with them...  
  
Yet he also hated that he couldn't do anything to save them.  
  
YingGirl walked towards Geno, looking at the somewhat depressed doll.  
  
"Don't give up just yet Geno," YingGirl replied with a smile on her face, "we may not be the best of friends, but somehow, we managed to get three of the seven 'star pieces'. So let's work together to get the other four! Everyone's counting on us to do so! It's so easy to give up, but what make live worth living is working hard to never give up! We only truely lose when we give up, so never give up."  
  
Geno looked back at YingGirl, his face turn a shade of red.   
  
"Ying..." Geno muttered.  
  
"Hey," YingGirl chuckled as she looked towards the doll, "we'll find the 'star pieces'."  
  
Before Geno could reply, someone appeared to confront the group. He was an adult mushroom man who wore a vest with jeans. He looked towards the group with a smirk.   
  
****  
  
Two witches on their bromes were flying around the same area where Boshi and the baby Yoshi. Both of these witches were shocked...  
  
The "Star Piece" that both of them have found had disappearred, vanish without a trace!!   
  
"You idiot!" one of them cried out, "If we had the 'Star Piece' with us, this will never happen!!!"  
  
"Well it was your idea in the first place to leave it here!" the other replied.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was so!!"  
  
"Uh! We have no time for mere pitiful agurements. Our darling son wants that 'star piece'. He went though all this trouble to resserect us again to do this simple task and we couldn't do it!!!!"  
  
"I bet one of those Yoshies taken it, just to spite their great and beautiful leaders like us."  
  
"If that's true...then let's combine our powers and destroy this island, getting rid of every Yoshi!"  
  
"Yes!! Let's do it!"  
  
The two witches began to merge their powers of ice and fire into one, turning themselves into one being with two ultimate powers.   
  
The figure was an old elegant woman with darkly green tanned skin, holding a staff made of flames and another staff made out of ice. She wore a black bodysuit, white baggy-style pants, and point tip shoes. She chuckled as she used her fire staff to send a forest fire loose and then looked up into the skies.  
  
"The 'star piece' shall be mine," she said and flew off, causing a wave of destruction in her path.  
  
****  
  
Geno looked towards the mushroom person. He knew that person was highly familiar. That person couldn't be...  
  
Could it?   
  
"Gaz..." Geno asked as he looked at the new stranger, "is it really you?"  
  
"So you do remember me?" he replied, "Yep, it's me all right. It's been a while, huh?"  
  
"Gaz!!!" Geno started to run towards Gaz.   
  
"Geno!!!" Katrice cried.   
  
The doll didn't listen. Geno was finally glad to be reunitied with a very old friend....  
  
Until that very old friend gave a devistating punch, sending the wooden doll smacking into one of the pipe vaults.  
  
YingGirl looked towards Gaz.  
  
"Hey!" YingGirl replied, "I thought you were Geno's friend!"  
  
"Friend!" Gaz cried out, "I can see clearly now, thanks to Kotake. She showed me that Geno was just using me! He was always doing bad things and I'm to be blamed for them! Well, not anymore!! I'll get rid of Geno once and for all!!"  
  
"Kotake?? Wait on a sec, isn't that..."  
  
Before she could answer, Gaz swung a kick at her and knocking down the short skirted heroine.  
  
"Ying!!" Katrice cried as she looked towards her master, "Ying are you ok?!!"  
  
Geno weakly got up as he looked at his old play friend.  
  
"Gaz..." Geno said as he clutched onto himself, "why?"  
  
"I hate you Geno," Gaz replied, "I want you to die!!"  
  
The young mushroom man dashed towards the weaken Geno, ready to take out the guardian of "Star Road" down once more.   
  
****  
  
Boshi was walking around, holding the "star piece". He felt he had to do something. He then looked back at the "violet star piece".  
  
Boshi sometimes wished, just maybe...he could compete in Super Smash Bros. Melee Tourament just like Yoshi. Yoshi wasn't as fast as Boshi, but somehow that green skin boot wearing Yoshi managed to become an official smasher...  
  
And not him.  
  
Maybe...just maybe if he found the rest of the 'star pieces', Master hand might me able to make him a smasher. Yeah...  
  
But where was he to look?  
  
He looked around and saw something. A short skirted long hair brunnette was about to be attacked by a mushroom man. That wasn't an ordinary lady! That was YingGirl! Master Hand's favourite! If she's around...then you could beat something has gone wrong around here!  
  
Boshi held onto the "star piece" and dashed towards the two, hoping to make it in time.  
  
****  
  
"NO!!!" YingGirl cried as she tried to stop Gaz from attacking Geno.  
  
Geno couldn't believe this, but it was right in front of him. Why was his only old friend trying to get rid of him?  
  
Yet...Gaz never managed to hit Geno. He was stopped by a menacing flutter kick from above. Flutter kick?!!  
  
Only a Yoshi can do such an attack!  
  
Gaz got up as he looked at his attacker. Right in front of him was a blue Yoshi, wearing shades, a spiked collar, and boots that showed his feet. He looked at Gaz, glaring at the mushroom man.  
  
It wasn't his looks that shocked everyone, it was the thing he was holding in his arms that was a shock towards everyone...another star piece!  
  
"How dare you attack a lady!" the blue Yoshi growled.   
  
"Who might you be?!" Gaz snapped at the Yoshi, "And that 'Star Piece' belongs to Smithy and Ganondorf!!!!"  
  
"Fat chance! I'm the legendary flying yoshi named Boshi, and I ain't giving you the 'Star Piece'!!!"  
  
Gaz glared at Boshi. This was not good on his behalf to have three against one.   
  
Luckily, the witches appeared right behind Gaz.  
  
****  
  
The darkly green skinned sorceress appeared to comfront their new loyal servant. Yet...  
  
The sorceress turned her head, seeing the wooden doll, the guardian of "Star Road", wounded but not dead.  
  
She turned to face Gaz.  
  
"I thought you got rid of Geno when you were a kid," she said as she glared at Gaz, "why isn't Geno dead yet?!!"   
  
"TwinRowa!" Gaz cried out, "Please let me explain!!!"  
  
"Enough! You have failed our orders from our son and now you must pay the price!!"   
  
The sorceress unleashed the powers of her fire staff and flung it towards Gaz. Gaz screamed in vain as the fire consumed the mushroom man.  
  
"GAZ!!!" Geno yelled out as he watched in horror.  
  
After the fire died, all that was left of Geno's old friend was a pile of ashes.  
  
Geno fell on his knees as the others watched in horror. The sorceress was chuckling at her latest attack, looking at the three who were still standing.  
  
"Oh poor Gaz..." TwinRova chuckled, "he always dreamed of being strong and cool just like his wooden doll. It's ashamed that our brainwashing powers have turned him into a fine loyal servant to our son and there was nothing Geno could do to save him!! Just the same way he couldn't save his friends!!! Hah ha haa haa!"  
  
TwinRova continued laughing while Boshi looked up at her.  
  
"You vile witch!!!" Boshi cried out, "How can you do such a thing?!!!"  
  
"Now which one of you shall taste the wrath of my ice attack?" TwinRova asked as she looked around.  
  
"I will," Geno replied as he got up to face the sorceress.  
  
"Geno, are you nuts?!!" Katrice cried out as she looked towards him as she waved her tail.  
  
TwinRova looked back at the lifesize doll, smirking.  
  
"You must be a truely stupid wooden doll," TwinRova replied, "but I love your acceptance to die so soon."  
  
TwinRova began to conger up another one of her spells, not realizing the doll in front of her had quickly started to build up some power and was ready to throw his attack at the sorceress.  
  
His power was formed into a mystical charkam as he looked towards the sorceress.  
  
"What the?!" TwinRova cried out as she stopped what she was doing.  
  
"Geno...WHIRL!!!" Geno cried out as he unleashed the mystical charkam.  
  
The doll unleashed his attack towards the sorceress, critically hitting her on impact...  
  
In fact, the charkam went straight through her, leaving a bloodly trail behind her. Without a body to control the two elements the sorceress had possesed, the elements fought furiously with each other. The sorceress screamed a shrill of terror as fire was burning one half of her body and ice frozed the other half.  
  
Soon, the elements came in contact with each other...exploding in the process. The Yoshies who were hiding came out to watch the spectacular. They have noticed that sorceress was in fact the twin witches that plagued their island.   
  
She was finally dead and shall not plague the land any more.   
  
****  
  
Boshi walked towards Geno, holding the violet "star piece".  
  
"You have to teach me that attack!!" Boshi cried out, "That was so cool!!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Geno replied, "it's one of my own strengths."  
  
"Aww man..."  
  
Geno turned around to face Boshi. He noticed the blue Yoshi was holding the violet "star piece".  
  
"Excuse me," Geno asked, "do you think I could have that? We already have three of them and we are hoping to get the rest of them so we may put an end to Smithy and his gang."  
  
"Sure you can have this star, you saved all of us from that vile witch. But under one condition."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
****  
  
Everyone was shocked in what Boshi wanted, especially Geno. The elder Yoshi was proud that Boshi made this wise decision. The green baby Yoshi wished he could join them too, but he was just a little infant and would cause much worry than help. Perhaps Boshi may finally be one step closer to what he wished for...  
  
Becoming a smasher just like Yoshi.  
  
And so, the Yoshies who were freed from TwinRova's grasp gave a farewell ceremony, sending off the short skirted sword wielding heroine and the lifesize doll off towards another arena.  
  
Bringing along with them the fouth "star piece" and Boshi with them too.  
  
Geno sighed as he was walking with Boshi and YingGirl.  
  
"A new partner?" Geno muttered, "I guess we can use all the help we can get."  
  
"Well this was an easy way to get a 'star piece'," YingGirl replied, "Boshi did save your live from Gaz though. It's the only way to thank him and why we need those 'Star Pieces' more than ever before! We can't let Smithy and Ganondorf get away with controlling people like how Gaz was controlled."  
  
"I guess you're right Ying..."  
  
Boshi looked towards his new friends.  
  
"Come on," Boshi cried out, "talking isn't going get us a star! Let's go find us another 'star piece' so we can save this world!"  
  
"He's right!" Katrice replied, "We have to find those 'star pieces'! The sooner, the better!"  
  
Boshi then lead the way, with Geno and YingGirl trailing behind him...seeking for the next place where the "Star Piece" had fallen. None of them knew of what dangers lie ahead for the group for the next destined place....  
  
Kanto Stadium.   
  
****   
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: Nya nya nya! Geno, I remember Nya!   
???: Yes, we'll get rid of you YingGirl and your pesky little friends too. If you thought Mack was hard...try dealing with two of the finest members of the Smithy Gang at once!!  
???: The members only we are. Nya!  
???: *glares at ???* Do shut up.  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-Romance In Kanto Stadium?! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	7. Romance In Kanto Stadium?!

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-Romance In Kanto Stadium?!-  
  
Trouble was brewing in Kanto.   
  
Every since the skies have turned black and shooting stars were falling from the skies, the whole arena was attack by a very strange rainstorm of arrows.  
  
What was worse about this flying arrows is that whenever a person or a pokemon was hit by one of these arrows, that person or pokemon can't move! Kanto Stadium was closed entirely because officers were afraid of spectators and pokemon turning into statues due to these flying arrows.  
  
The Kanto Pokemon Hospital was one of the safest place to be in the city. Was it because of the strange blue star that was found by one of the chanseys or was it because the arrows could not hit buildings?  
  
Whatever it was, the mystical blue star was safely in the basement of the pokemon hospital. Only Nurse Joy and a few of the chanseys knew where it was.  
  
To make things very odd, the prescence of the star had rejuvinated some sick patients to full recovery. Pokemon who didn't have a chance to survive had somehow miraclious recovered from their sickness.  
  
What could this all mean?  
  
****  
  
At the outskirts of Kanto, two figures were waiting and watching for the three heroes from the deep forests. These figures knew of the heroes, especially the "Star Pieces" they managed to recover from four different worlds.  
  
This displeased Smithy very much. So, he had ordered his finest and loyal servant to deal away with these pests.  
  
But his servant decided to bring some extra help, from another member of the "Smithy Gang". He may not be the brightest one...but at least he was better help than those pint size midgets who wield axes!  
  
Ohh...he hated those "things" since they were after his job of being Smithy's favourite. The pink one got on his nerves...a lot.   
  
But...if he didn't get the "Star Pieces", maybe he'll be much more satisfied with the death of that short skirted long haired brunnette named YingGirl.  
  
That girl was a problem in Smithy's goal to take over the Melee World. If Smithy will ever succeed in total conquest, that girl must die!  
  
And what is the best way to kill a girl? He had it all figured out. Now all he had to do was set it into play.  
  
One of the figures had stopped hurling arrows towards Kanto. He was chuckling at his acheivement.  
  
"Nya ha ha!" he cackled with glee, "1000 arrows! For cover they run, nya! FUN this is, yes. Nya!"   
  
Yaridovich turned to face him.  
  
"Yes Bowyer," Yaridovich replied with a devious smile, "it is quite amusing to create statues. Now come on, our enemies are coming this way so we better put this plan into action!"  
  
"Nya!" Bowyer said as he began to place on his disguise, "Better work must this plan, nya!"  
  
"Trust me, girls are such stupid creatures."  
  
And so the two servants of Smithy had use magical disguises to hide their true form in front of their enemies.   
  
With these disguises, they look like typical ordinary adults, with some very strange features.  
  
The disguised Bowyer held onto his bow as he saw the three heros passing them by. He pulled out a different arrow as he chuckled to himself. He then ran towards an opening from the forests and fired the arrow at its' target.   
  
****  
  
The soldier, the wooden doll, and the blue Yoshi were close to their destination. Neither of them ever knew each other, but ever since the Star Road was destroyed, they all became some good friends to search for the "star pieces".  
  
With four "star pieces" already found, it was only a remainder of time till the other three "star pieces" to be found as well.  
  
The Melee World did not have any time to spare left.  
  
"OW!!!" YingGirl cried as she fell onto her knees. An arrow came out of nowhere and struck her at her left leg.   
  
Geno and Boshi turned around to see YingGirl as Katrice confronted her.  
  
"Ying..." Katrice asked, "are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine..." YingGirl said as she looked at her leg, "but where the hell did this arrow come from?"  
  
Geno noticed the arrow that hit YingGirl. The arrow reminded him of a time when he was about to be strike by an arrow from a pesky member of the "Smithy Gang" in a forest. If Mario didn't appear to stop that arrow, Geno would have been dead already.  
  
Nah...that crazed giant bow was finally defeated. Mario did made sure of that.   
  
So...why did his arrow hit YingGirl?  
  
Then two other people appeared. One of them was a tall dark fellow who's face was covered in bandages. He had raven-like hair as he wore a matching vest, gloves, cape, and shorts. He carried a metel spear in his right hand as he looked towards YingGirl.  
  
The other one was much different. He had spikey red hair and wore a tunic that had some similarities to Link's clothing. He also wore a very strange colors striped tights. He wore a set of matching white gloves and shoes as he held onto a bow and arrow.  
  
Katrice then pulled out the arrow and quickly wrapped the wound in bandages. It would at least protect from geting infected.  
  
"Oh," the tall one said as he knelt down to YingGirl, "I'm dreadfrully sorry. My friend over here thought he saw one members of 'Smithy's Gang' passing by into Kanto."  
  
"What?!" Boshi cried as he looked towards him, "They already know about the fifth star?!"  
  
"Yes, we were trying to stop them, but they somehow managed to escaped from us and we accidently hit your friend instead!!"  
  
"That sucks. They're now ahead of us."  
  
Geno then caught something as he looked at the archer. He have a strikingly familiar tail. Geno knew he had seen that curved bow shape stripped tail from anywhere!   
  
He then looked at the two, supiciously.  
  
"Who are you?" Geno asked.  
  
"Nya!" the archer replied, "Bow..."   
  
"I mean his name is Bowie!!" the other one cried out, "And I'm Yvan."  
  
"Kya! Nya, nya nya! Right he is!"  
  
Geno keep looking at them. Somehow he couldn't trust these two characters. Each of them reminded him of a dark boss he used to fight years ago.  
  
"Please..." Yvan suggested, "there's a nearby hospital in Kanto, we take you there."  
  
Yvan quickly picked up YingGirl in his arms. She was blushing a shade of red on her cheeks...  
  
No one never did this to her. Even if she was wounded.  
  
"Uh...thanks for the extra help," YingGirl muttered as she looked up to Yvan.  
  
"Not a problem my little sweet brunnette," Yvon replied as he looked back at her. His plan was working perfectly.  
  
YingGirl was turning a shade of red.  
  
Geno did not like this at all. Boshi turned around and realized why Geno was acting like this.  
  
"So we're jealious, aren't we?" Boshi chuckled.  
  
"J-jealious?!!!" Geno cried as he turned to face Boshi. He didn't knew what the term mean. He only knew that Bowie and Yvan were not as they claim to be.   
"Uh huh. You're just acting suspisious because someone else is flirting with YingGirl, instead of you."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"Hey, it's okay Gen-man. It's okay for have feelings for her, but if you want her to know about them. Better show them to her before Yvan steals her heart."   
  
The wooden doll looked oddly back at the blue Yoshi with shades. He doesn't have a clue of what Boshi was talking about.  
  
Without any agurement, the group all headed towards Kanto. Yvon had carried YingGirl all the way, yet she didn't seem to mind.  
  
Only Geno thought there was something fishy about Bowie and Yvan, but it's best he save it for later. The enemy has already arrived in Kanto to seize the next "Star Piece" and "star pieces" were more important than supicious characters.  
  
Yvan smiled as he was carrying YingGirl. His plan was working perfectly and soon, this pretty pathetic thing shall be out of Smithy's way.  
  
****   
  
Master Hand was a little upset. It wasn't because of the fact he was trapped is his own domain with his brother and YingGirl's sister.  
  
He decided to maintain some of the arenas back to normal by using his technology, yet...  
  
Since the smashers are gone, there have been reports of people being robbed at Termina Bay! And this is the 7th time these pesky robbers succeeded in their plundering!  
  
As he was reading the reports, some people say these robbers were a gang of "pirate sharks" that sailed the seas for a while and have somehow managed to enter Link's area.  
  
Pirate sharks? Master Hand knew of loan sharks but he had never heard of pirate sharks, except...  
  
He recalled on an old legend...an old legend of a pirate ship that set sailed, but it was defeated when a giant white squid appeared to take the ship down. Their captain fought effortlessly to take down the squid, using a trident as his only weapon...yet with no sucess of winning.   
  
Nah, those pirates were just a mere myth. Everyone knows that pirates do not exist, especially the greatest pirate shark that scourged the Melee World's seas...Johnathan Jones.  
  
It was just a legend, right?   
  
****  
  
The group entered the hospital. The hospital was not as crowded or busy as an average hospital was. Most of its' patients were recovered miracliously.  
  
Geno felt a prescene around here, the same prescene he felt in Hyrule Temple and Green Greens...  
  
A "Star Piece" was definately nearby.  
  
He wasn't the only one, he noticed that Bowie and Yvan felt the prescene as well. Geno knew these two were not searching for members of the "Smithy Gang". There were two types of people that can feel the prescene of a "star piece", Star Guadians like Geno and members of the "Smithy Gang" like Yari...  
  
Nurse Joy and a few Chanseys appeared in front of the group.  
  
"Hello," Nurse Joy asked with a cheerful smile, "how can we help you?"  
  
Geno looked up at the nurse seriously. He just wanted to confirm something.  
  
"Excuse me," Geno asked, "but can we go downstairs in your basement? There could be an item of great importance to our quest in bringing everything in this world back to normal."  
  
"I guess you can see it it," Nurse Joy replied, "your girlfriend is badly wounded and the thing we have in the basement can heal her in to time."   
  
Geno turned a shade of red. YingGirl was NOT his girlfriend. He didn't know what that was either.  
  
Yvan and Bowie smirked. If there was a "star piece" in this hospital, all they have to do was lure the short skirted brat away from the other two so not only will they have one "star piece" to report back to Smithy...  
  
But five "star pieces" and a dead YingGirl!  
  
"Please follow me," Nurse Joy said as she lead the way.  
  
Nurse Joy and the Chanseys headed downstairs, leading the group to follow them as well.   
  
****  
  
As the group were at the final steps downward towards the basement, Geno and Boshi saw the "thing" that Nurse Joy was talking about.  
  
Right in front of everyone was a glowing blue "star piece". It was just the same as the other "star pieces" that were found.  
  
The blue star piece began to unleashed its' powers, feeling the other "star pieces" as well. Whoever was hit by the arrows before could now walk and move again.  
  
YingGirl jumped out from Yvan's arms. Her wound was finally recovered.  
  
After unleashing it's power, the blue "star piece" floated towards YingGirl. She touched the mystical blue "star piece" and placed it back in her satchel, with the rest of the "star pieces".  
  
Nurse Joy didn't know what to say.  
  
"W-what was that?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked at the group.  
  
"A star piece," Geno said as he looked towards the nurse, "its' power is getting stronger because it felt the others 'star pieces' we've collected. We do not mean to take this star away from your hospital, but if we're ever going to get this world back to normal and having our fellow friends back as well, we definately need all the 'star pieces'."  
  
"That all right. I knew that star was more important than helping us out to recover all of our patients. I wish you luck on your journey."  
  
"Hey," YingGirl said as she smiled back at Nurse Joy, "if it weren't for Bowie to hit me with an arrow, then we probably wouldn't find the fifth 'star piece' at all."   
  
Geno then turned around to face YingGirl.  
  
"Ying..." Geno started, "perhaps it's best that you stay away from those two."   
  
"But these two helped us find the star," YingGirl replied, "and I bet if they tagged along, they'll help us find the remaining two."  
  
"Yet they also hit you with an arrow. These two can't be trusted!"  
  
"Hey I heard the enemy that was hurling arrows at the town is hiding in Kanto Stadium," Yvan said, "he said that's his hiding base!"  
  
Yvan smirked to himself. He was so clever to manipulate these pathetic heros.  
  
"Then Kanto Stadium, here we come!" YingGirl cried as she began to lead the way.  
  
"Ying!" Geno replied, "This could be a trick!"  
  
"The doll's right!" Boshi said as he looked at YingGirl, "We can't just march in the Stadium like that!"  
  
YingGirl turned to face her old allies.  
  
"I'm not going alone," YingGirl started, "Bowie and Yvan are gonna lead me to the stadium. If they had managed to take on two members the 'Smithy Gang', then I'm sure they can help me defeat these bad guys."  
  
"But Ying!!!" Geno cried out.  
  
"Come on Yvan, Bowie! Let's go teach these bad guys a lesson!"  
  
YingGirl left with her new allies, leaving the wooden doll, the blue Yoshi, and the furry guardian creature in the dark of the basement.  
  
"That's funny," Nurse Joy said to herself, "there isn't anyone that named 'Bowie' and 'Yvan' at all in Kanto. And that arrow Bowie was holding, it looked like the same arrows that were hitting everyone this morning."  
  
Boshi and Geno looked at each other. Nurse Joy was right! Even the arrow that hit YingGirl was the same arrow!  
  
Geno knew for certain those two were not allies.   
  
Boshi, Geno, and Katrice ran back upstairs in hopes to catch up with YingGirl, before it was too late.   
  
****  
  
YingGirl had finally reached it towards the stadium. Yet as she entered the stadium with everyone else...  
  
There wasn't anyone there at all. The stadium was very deserted. There wasn't any sign of anyone or anything.  
  
She turned around to face Yvan.  
  
"Hey," YingGirl said, "you said the members of the 'Smithy Gang' will be here."  
  
"Of course they are here," Yvan replied as he turn around to face YingGirl with a dark sinister glare, "because we are them."  
  
"What the?!!!"  
  
"Nya!" Bowie cackled, "Finally this costume I can get out! Kya!"  
  
Yvan approached YingGirl, glaring at her.  
  
"You're so gullible," Yvan said, "I really don't know how Mack was defeated by and idiot such as you. But at least Smithy shall reward me when I return to him all the 'star pieces' you've collect. And..."  
  
He pointed his metal spear strait at YingGirl's neck. She was stopped in her tracks as she felt the tip of the metal spear underneath her neck.  
  
"And he's probably give me a special bonus if I get rid of you," Yvan replied.  
  
"How dare you do this to me?!" YingGirl cried out, "Agent of Hope and Light, YingGirl-Senshi for Hire shall never forgive you!"  
  
Yvan lowered his spear as he looked towards towards YingGirl with a devious glare.  
  
"Maybe you should see the real me 'darling'..." Yvan began as he spun around.  
  
Bowie also did the same thing as well, revealing to be a huge sinister stripped bow with an insane grin on his face.  
  
Yvan finished his spining, only to reveal he was Smithy's faithful and loyal servant, Yaridovich. He looked like a huge devious looking weather vane, wearing a red cape and holding the same spear Yvan was holding...except it was much larger.  
  
He smirked as he looked down at YingGirl. She was backing away from the two giant figures that were heading towards her. She stopped as she looked around, realizing she was walking to close to the edge of the stadium.  
  
This pleased both Yaridovich and Bowyer as they realized that YingGirl can't escape from them.   
  
"And now...." Yaridovich chuckled to himself as he glared at YingGirl, "you shall die."   
  
****  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: Arharharah! We found this lovely brunnette lass on our ship and we ain't giving her to anyone without a fight!   
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-There Be Pirate Sharks at Termina Bay! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	8. There Be Pirate Sharks at Termina Bay

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-There Be Pirate Sharks at Termina Bay-  
  
Ganondorf was walking in his crystal garden, smirking at the Smashers who tried to aim their attacks at him...  
  
And yet, there wasn't any Smasher that could break the crystal prison that sealed them. With even a burning passion to take down the dark warlock in their hearts, they still could never break out of their prisons. He loved watching them furiously break their prison and failing in the process.  
  
Soon, all of them shall be be getting used to this lifestyle. If the "Star Road" is never fixed, then the Smashers shall be in these crystals prisons...forever.  
  
He liked this idea. He loved seeing the absolute chaos roaming rampent in the world down below. Exor, one of members of the "Smithy Gang" and the guardian of the "Gate", had sealed the giant gloved hands in their dorm. Those giant hands would have enough power to take down the warlock's plans immediately...  
  
Now both of them are helpless like sheep, thanks to Exor!!!  
  
But....  
  
Ganondorf hated one thing, actually...it was a lady he loathed, yet she was more like a pest.  
  
YingGirl.   
  
That girl had proven herself to be quite a problem! Ever since Master Hand had send out for her, she had managed to retrive five of the seven "star pieces" that had fallen from the shattered "Star Road".  
  
Two pieces are remaining somewhere in this world. Make no mistake, if Star Road returns back to normal...  
  
Then the effort to plague this land in enternal darkness shall cease to exist.  
  
Smithy told him that his faithful Yaridovich shall deal away with the pesky YingGirl once and for all. Yet could he be strong enough to get rid of that pest once and for all?   
  
****  
  
YingGirl looked in front of her "so called friends". She couldn't take another step away from them.  
  
If someone falls off this platform stadium, they shall never see the daylight ever again.  
  
"I'm such a genious that it even scares me sometimes," Yaridovich gloated to himself as he looked towards YingGirl, "now how do you want to die?"  
  
YingGirl quickly drew her sword as she looked at the two.  
  
"I'll never forgive you!" YingGirl replied with a smirk as she held her sword in the postion, "Phoenix...FLAME SWORD!!!!"  
  
She swung a devistating sword strike at the two giant figures, unleashing the powerful firey creature that was hidden in this sword.  
  
The magestic firebird gave a shattering war cry as it flew towards the dark adversaries, creating a pathway of fire and light as was about to burn them to ashes.  
  
Yet the lovely firebird never touch Yaridovich or Bowyer. It quickly dissapeared as it was inches away from the two.  
  
YingGirl fell on her knees as her eyes were wide opened. This never happened to her at all! Her powers weren't working...and that was her greatest attack!   
"Hi..to...ri...." YingGirl whispered as she was shocked of her attacks failing her.  
  
"Nya!!" Bowyer cackled with glee, "Look! Grown has Smithy's power!"  
  
A devious smile has roam acrossed Yaridovich's metalic face as he looked at YingGirl.  
  
"Hah..." Yaridovich chuckled, "just as I suspested. This girl must have wished to become a magical short skirted heroine. Her wish isn't strong enough to become a shooting star or any star what so ever! So she has the illusion of being a hero, even though she isn't!!!"  
  
"An illusion?" YingGirl asked as he looked up at Yaridovich.  
  
"So...since the 'Star Road' isn't fully repaired, wishes shall never become a reality ever again and her wish shall never become a star!!!!!!"  
  
Never? Those words echoed through her head. She always dreamed for the day to become just like an ordinary girl...  
  
To fall in love like one of them.  
  
But...it it means giving up the only thing that managed her to get friends in the first place, giving up to protect her friends...  
  
She did not want that.  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" a voice cried out, "GENO FLASH!!!"  
  
The ground beneath Yaridovich and Bowyer unleashed a blast of light that blinded the two of them. Both of them were screaming as the light paralyzed them as well.  
  
YingGirl's true allies have arrived.  
  
Geno and Boshi dashed towards YingGirl as Katrice leaped ahead. The crystal on Katrice's forehead was glowing to unleash another one of her attacks.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Katrice cried as she looked at everyone, "RUBY TELEPORTATION!"  
  
The green cabbit like creature unleashed a barrier around Geno, YingGirl, and Boshi. With the barrier protecting everyuone, Katrice then teleported the gang out of the stadium.  
  
As the "light show" died out, Yaridovich turned around. The "star pieces" and YingGirl were no where in site!!!  
  
This was not good at all. Yaridovich cursed to himself as he quickly scourged the entire stadium, searching for any hint of a "star piece" or YingGirl.  
  
Neither of them were found.   
  
****  
  
YingGirl woke up from the smell of the the sea. There was only one arena she knew that had that familiar smell.  
  
The docks of Termina Bay.  
  
She sat up as she looked towards the sea. This is the place where she can comfront Link. She never knew that Smasher with such "sad sapphire like eyes" was going to kill himself here. She managed to talk him out of that by...  
  
She clasped her hands on her heart shape locket. She hoped Link as well as the others were all right.  
  
Geno and Katrice then comfronted her. Katrice looked up at her master, waving her tail.  
  
"Ying!!" Katrice cried, "What happened?! You were going to nail those baddies with your sword, but they never got hit by the attack!!!"  
  
"I don't know..." YingGirl muttered, "this never happened to me at all."  
  
Geno looked at YingGirl. He knew something was wrong with her ever since that arrow hit her, he could even feel it!   
  
"Ying..." Geno asked, "when you wished with all of your heart, what was that wish, your true wish??"   
  
"Simple!" YingGirl replied with a smile on her face as he she looked back at Geno, "I wished for...."  
  
There was a silence. Her mind raced for the answer and she even knew the answer! Did she really? Her mind went entirely blank on the subject.  
  
"I...don't know," YingGirl said, "I don't know. I don't think I made a true wish at all. At least I can't remember that I made one, or did I?"  
  
Geno was right. That arrow did more than just wounded her leg. Katrice went to look up at the wooden doll.  
  
"A 'true wish'?" Katrice asked, "What's that?"  
  
"There are various types of wishes that become stars," Geno began, "like if you wished upon a star so you can be better in studying for the finals, those wishes are called 'desired hopes and dreams' wishes. They give a little extra encouragement for person who wished that. But...'  
  
"A wish you carried in your heart, always kept believing in it, and strive to let it burn brightly as if was actaully a star is a 'true wish'. Everyone has a 'true wish' because 'true wishes' actually become a part of your destiny. 'True wishes' are granted by the pieces of the 'Star Road' as well as every other wish. It's important that we find the remaining two 'star pieces' or all wishes shall cease to exist."  
  
"So..." Katrice replied, "what's your 'true wish'?"  
  
"I wish to become a Smasher just like Yoshi!" Boshi cried, "I try and train very hard to show that I can handle all the dangers Yoshi is thrown at each day in the Melee tourament. I wish Master Hand knew about me and my acheivements."  
  
Geno looked up at the skies.  
  
"I wish..." Geno whispered, "I wish I can be with my friends and also still be a guardian of 'Star Road'. But once we find the 'star pieces'..."  
  
Geno lowered his head. He recalled the last battle with Smithy. Soon he will be forced to leave these two new friends he found, without even saying farewell.  
  
He still kept his "true wish", even though it was very foolish. How can someone become a protector of everything he or she kept close to their hearts and still be just be a friend?  
  
It was foolish for Geno to think of that! But...he still kept that wish. And to see YingGirl...  
  
A person who doesn't even live in this world and risking her own life to protect her friends had motivate Geno to still hold onto his "true wish" with all his heart.  
  
But now, YingGirl doesn't know about her "true wish". Could this mean...   
  
Boshi then looked towards the sea, something was approaching the docks and it wasn't the sea turtle, the moon, or Tingle.  
  
"Uh...guys," Boshi stammered, "I think we make have some company coming."  
  
The others started to see what Boshi was talking about. The figure revealed itself, coming ever so closely towards the docks. It was a wooden ship with huge sails and a black flag that showned who was really on that ship.  
  
The black flag had a design of a skull and cross bones underneath the skull. There were only one ship that waved that certain type of flag...  
  
As the ship anchored itself next to the docks, a group jumped down from the ship and quickly surrounded the three heroes. Geno, Boshi, and YingGirl were back up against each other as these figures aimed their spears at their throats. Katrice cowered in fear as she hid behind YingGirl's legs.   
  
"P...pi-pirates!!!" Boshi cried out.   
  
****  
  
Bowyer was laughing at Yaridovich's attempts to find the girl. The metalic weather-wane glared towards Bowyer.  
  
"Why are you laughing?!" Yaridovich growled, "You do know we missed the chance of getting rid of YingGirl and taking the 'star pieces' back to Smithy!"  
  
"Where they are heading I know cause!" Bowyer cackled, "Termina Bay they are at! Nya!"  
  
"Then why don't we go there, idiot?!"  
  
"You looking for her, funny I thought!"  
  
Yaridovich glared back at Bowyer. He was about to tear off that joker's grin off Bowyer's face once and for all.  
  
No matter, once retriving those "star pieces" and getting rid of that girl, Yaridovich will have all the time he could have at humiluating Boywer.  
  
And so forth, the two of them were off to head towards Termina Bay in hopes to do what they were told. Yaridovich didn't want to end up like the others and he certainly didn't want those "midgets" getting his promotion!!  
  
****  
  
There were something even worse than having to be comfronted by a gang of pirates...  
  
That is if the gang of pirates were all a bunch of sharks as well!!!  
  
Each and every shark kept their spears where they were as they beared their jaws at the trio, daring to fight ruthlessly if one of the heroes decided to even make a single gesture.  
  
Their leader then approached them. He was quite larger than the rest of his crew, wearing a red cape and a black jacket. He wore a gold chain with a circular locket as he held a fiere trident in his left fin and a metalic hook for a right fin. A scar was across his face as he looked at his new captives.   
  
"Arr..." he said, "this shall be our 8th successful plundering on this day. The tables have turned for our favour, boys!"  
  
Boshi's eyes were wide open. He heard of legends of this pirate captain and scary tales the young Yoshies were told if they stayed in the sea too long.  
  
He never knew he would actually set eyes on this legend.  
  
"Johnathan Jones..." Boshi stuttered, "one of the greatest pirates ever to sail the seas in the Melee World."  
  
"Pirates?" YingGirl asked in confusion, "But we don't have any money or jewelery, only the 'star pieces'."  
  
"Fuwa ha ha..." Johnathan replied as he looked towards them, "then we'll just take these 'star pieces' and the lady's locket as well. Hand them over if you want to live."  
  
"As if!" Katrice cried out, "Those stars are important to us! They're around only hope to save this world!"   
  
"Guys," Boshi whined, "maybe we should do what he says. We don't want to diss this guy. He'll kill us."  
  
"But we have no choice," Geno replied, "we have to fight them."  
  
"If it a fight you want," Johnathan said as he readied his trident, "then it's a fight you'll get! Get them boys!"  
  
Geno quickly shoved YingGirl aside as the gang of pirate sharks charged towards the gang. If was a good thing too...  
  
YingGirl couldn't fight at all if her attacks didn't work. She didn't want to jepordize the group into more danger than they were.  
  
Yet, she watched in horror as Geno and Boshi fought effortlessly to take down the group of sharks and failed miserablely.  
  
****  
  
She tried to hold back her tears as she held her fists. There was nothing she could do to stop those sharks. Her power has left her and her strength as well...  
  
But...   
  
"Geno!!" YingGirl cried out as she looked towards them, "Boshi!!!"  
  
But...  
  
Boshi tried to head-butt Johnathan, only to be stopped by his shark mates that quickly sent the legendary Yoshi against the metal surface of the cabinet. Geno aimed his arm gun, but was quickly knocked off his feet as two sharks lowered their spears to the ground to trip the wooden doll.  
  
Katrice hadn't had any luck what so ever. Even if she was very small, she quickly got pierced by a spear in no time.  
  
But...  
  
YingGirl ran towards her fallen comrades. Something was stirring up, something that was urging her to fight....  
  
Something shining in her heart that wanted her to furiously do anything to help her friends.   
  
She readied her sword as she looked towards the group of sharks.  
  
"And I was really hoping for a real fight," Johnathan muttered as he looked down at the two fallen heroes and the guardian creature, "these pups may have a set of fangs, but that's all they got matey! They can't even defend themselves from a real battle. These two were trying to protect their lady and both of them ended up defeated like a bunch of saps! Arr har harr!!"  
  
The sharks were cackling with glee balong with their captain, mocking the attempts at YingGirl's allies trying to fight the vicious pirate gang.  
  
She realized that her own friends were trying to protect her from these sharks because she could not fight. Something then snapped back in place as she felt her own powers returning back to her.  
  
Her "true wish" that she wished for all her heart is...  
  
"They are like weak little pups Johnny," one of the smaller sharks said as he faced YingGirl, "so what shall we do with the girl?"  
  
"Apologize!!!" YingGirl yelled as she glared at the sharks.  
  
"As if! We never lay low to apologize to weak pups like you!"  
  
She dashed towards to the shark with a devistating sword spin. The other sharks backed away from YingGirl. Johnathan glared towards the young lady.   
  
"How dare you hurt my mates?!" Johnathan snapped at the girl, "Get her!"  
  
His shark crew dashed towards YingGirl, ready to take her out. She quickly ignored the sharks by throwing them off the docks with a sword slash. She then leapt towards Johnny, suprising the legendary pirate as she placed the blade of her sword near his neck.  
  
The remaining shark pirates that weren't wounded quickly aimmed their spears at her, ready to fight her if she dared tried to hurt their beloved captain.  
  
YingGirl kept her sword at his neck as she looked towards him with her brown eyes.   
  
"Apologize!!!" YingGirl yelled again.   
  
"For what lady?" Johnathan asked as he looked at YingGirl.   
  
"You've insulted and hurt my 'mates'!!!!" YingGirl replied and looked towards the other pirates, "You've got angry when I hurt one of your mates that protected you, right?"  
  
"That's right and I'll get angerier again if you dare contine, my fair lass."  
  
"Then you do understand why I get mad when my 'mates' are hurt. They were protecting me from harm."  
  
The shark captain knew the girl was right. The two weak pups he fought wouldn't even let him touch a single fin on their lady. He noticed that whenever one on his crew managed to get close to her...one of her "mates" was there to stop them.   
  
"Draw down yer weapons fellas," Johnathan said, "this lady land lover has a right to be angry at me."   
  
Without a choice, each and every shark that aimmed their spears at YingGirl had then lowered their spears to the ground. She lowered her sword as well, smiling.  
  
The "Star Pieces" that were in her satchel quickly flew out of it to release their powers, healing everyone that was wounded in battle. Then they returned back in the satchel, waiting to be reunited with the remaining "star pieces" that weren't found.  
  
Finally, YingGirl's locket unleashed a light. It blinded some of the sharks, but only temporaly. After the light died out, the locket then taken on another shape.  
  
It was a red star shaped locket with a set of wings spread across its' sides, with a small golden crescent moon glittered under underneath the ruby star.   
  
Her "true wish" that she wished for all her heart is...to be a heroine so she can protect all the things she kept close to her heart from harm, especially her new found friends. Yes! That's it! She remembered it clearly now!  
  
She looked at her new locket, resting on her chest.  
  
"What the?" YingGirl asked as she looked at her new locket that held the legendary Ruby Phoenix Crystal.   
  
****   
  
Geno and Boshi managed to get back up at their feet, along with the recovered shark pirates as well. Boshi freaked out as he realized he was stuck in the same situation...  
  
Except the sharks were acting much differently than they were before.  
  
Katrice then noticed YingGirl's new locket.  
  
"Your locket..." Katrice started, "it changed into a star!!"  
  
"What's going on?" Boshi cried out.  
  
"Guys," YingGirl replied, "it's all right...I've got everything under control."  
  
The captain of the crew looked back at the three heroes.  
  
"We are dreadfully sorry of how we acted at you," Johnathan said, "we didn't know your lady had carried quite a powerful punch for aiding you mates. So please, let us do a favour for you since you already did a favour for me by setting up a good brawl."  
  
Geno looked toward YingGirl.  
  
"Ying..." Geno asked in confusion, "how did you..."  
  
"I remembered my 'true wish'," YingGirl smiled, "which is to become a legendary hero and protect everything I keep close to my heart from harm. It may be not as strong as a true wish, but I can't sit here and watch you two suffer. We're friends in this together and we'll get out of here together."   
"Ying...I..." The doll turned a shade of red on his face. With such a will and a devotion to that "true wish" deep in her heart, it may turn her into more than just an ordinary magical short skirted herione...  
  
She may become a new Star Guardian. There was a proof of her becoming one when her locket transformed into a star! Yet...she still isn't strong yet.   
  
The long haired brunnette herione turned to face the shark captain.  
  
"Could you give us a lift to Mute City on your ship please?" YingGirl asked as she looked towards the captain, "I think our quest continues from there."  
  
"Are you nuts YING?!" Boshi yelled, "You can't just ask Johnathan Jones to give you a free ride!! This is one of the nastiest pirate sharks ever to roam the seven seas!!!!"  
  
"Very well then," Johnathan replied, "a ride it is! Come on mates, raise the sails and bring up the arhor! We set sail for a new territory tonight!"  
  
Boshi was with his mouth wide opened. He could not believe this...but it was actually happening! Johnathan lead the way up aboard the massive wooden ship with the three heroes and their furry guardian following him. His crew also hopped on the ship, joining up with their beloved captain.  
  
Geno never heard of Mute City before, but he did know that was another location where one of the star pieces had fallen. Perhaps the "star pieces" the gang collected had revealed the next location of the "star piece" to her.  
  
But...what about her new locket? Why did it transformed into a star with wings?  
  
No matter, the group was close in fixing up the "Star Road" once and for all...finding all the "star pieces" is the main priority. Geno can only imaged what horror had placed Mario and his new friends comfined in crystal prisons.  
  
He needed to get those "star pieces" no mater what.  
  
The ship then pulled back up its' arhor up and set sail for the next place in the Melee World and seeking for the two remaining "star pieces" that were still remaining somewhere in this world, the only hope left for this world.  
  
The skies darken a pitch black as black mist swarn the land. Time was running out...  
  
****   
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: We fight for love and justice!  
???: HEY!! That's YingGirl's line!  
???: Sorry, but you got to admit that girl has the looks. I wonder what make up she uses to look that good.  
???: You know, if you didn't concertrate on your looks, maybe we could GET THE STAR PIECE TO SMITHY A BIT FASTER!  
???: *whines* You're so mean!!!  
???: We can fail like those doofuses Yaridovich and Bowyer.  
???: We're way better then those idiots put together!  
???: And better looking too!  
???: Anyways, this "Star Piece" gives people hope that the Melee World will be back to normal! It needs to be destroyed!!!  
???: I'm hungry.  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-To Mute City or Bust!!! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	9. To Mute City or Bust!

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-To Mute City or Bust!-  
  
Yaridovich looked furiously around the docks of Termina Bay, seaching for any sign of the three heroes, especially that YingGirl and the "star pieces". Why, if Smithy knows about his failure to retrieve the "star pieces" and kill YingGirl...  
  
He could not bear to face the aftermath.  
  
He then heard laughter that was trying to humiluate him. He furiously turned around to face Bowyer.  
  
"Will you cut it out?!" Yaridovich yelled out, "I'm trying to find that girl!!"   
  
"Not laugh did I! Nya!" Bowyer replied, "Swear I!"  
  
"Then if it's not you, then..."  
  
The laughter continued as five figures revealed themselves and each of them were holding an ax. They were in different colors as each of them looked towards Yaridovich and Bowyer.   
  
"We fight for evil!" the red one cried out.  
  
"We live for disorder!" the black one replied.  
  
"We like what we do!" the green one said.   
  
"We struggle for chaos!" the pink one cried as she posed.  
  
"We are..." the yellow one started, "...the AXEM RANGERS!!"   
  
"You!!!" Yaridovich snapped, "You pint size little devils!!! How dare you show yourselves in front of Smithy's loyal servant?"  
  
"Whoa..." Axem Green commented, "that's not what I heard. I heard that you failed miserably in getting rid of Smithy's pest when she was right in front of you!"  
  
"That's stupid!" Axem Black chuckled, "If I saw this pest, I'll get rid of her on the double!"   
  
"I think Smithy thinks you may retire," Axem Red said, "and it'll do all of us some good if you did, ya rusty old weather vane!"   
  
"What was that?" Yaridovich growled as he looked towards the rangers, "I can defy all of you in one shot!!!!"  
  
"Bring it on!!" Axem Black cried out.  
  
The two members of the "Smithy Gang" were about to do battle with the Axem Rangers. Both of them knew that who ever survived this combat was able to move on.   
  
"ENOUGH!!!" a voice yelled out.  
  
****  
  
Geno was looking at the top deck of the pirate ship. He could see the next destination was in front of him, only it was still miles away. His two friends were fast asleep and he didn't want to bother them. He then looked up at the dark skies...  
  
Even though the night had past by, the skies were still dark. They shall forever be dark if the "Star Road" is never fixed.  
  
But...  
  
Is it important to have a "Star Road" when someone was eventually going to try to destroy it? Was he going to be robbed again of all these new sites and adventures the people offered him again when the "Star Road" is back to normal?  
  
He hated this. He hated to be the only sworn guardian of "Star Road" and never be able to return back to his friends? Because if he does returns...  
  
Changes are they will either be in danger or dead.  
  
It was centuries ago when the "Star Road" was destroyed by something that turned out to be Smithy just a few years ago. This creature wanted to destroy the land, unleashing deathly plagues upon the habitants.  
  
It was finally stopped by an angel...no, it wasn't an angel. It was the Star of Hope that took a psychical form of what appeared to look like an angel. This angel used the powers of the seven legendary "star pieces" and destroyed the enemy in one shot.  
  
But...  
  
In that same process, the angel was killed. The gods taken great pity on such a sacrifice and the gods reincarnated the Star of Hope into a new body.  
  
Geno thought he felt that star when he first encountered YingGirl in a vision. That girl...  
  
She wasn't from around here, in fact, she was from another world! Yet she had a strong desire to help those in need...even if it will end up sacrificing her own life in the process.  
  
Somehow...he felt he already known this girl, but they have only met a days ago.   
  
He can recall her rudeness towards him, especially when she tried to finish him off with one of her fire arrows...yet it wouldn't feel the same if she didn't acted like that. Perhaps she realized that these stars are important, it must be why she isn't acting so brashful at times...  
  
But then again, if YingGirl didn't leave him with Bowie and Yvan, Nurse Joy would never give a tip that proves that those two were not allies. All of them would probably be helping the bad guys, without either of them knowing!  
  
Geno turned around. He then saw that another figure decided to join him on the top decks of the ship...the ship's captain.  
  
****  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" the voice yelled out.  
  
Everyone on the decks of Termina Bay finally stopped. Right in front of them was a screen window that showed the face of their loyal metal king.  
  
"Smithy!" everyone cried out.  
  
"Enough of your pathetic rivaly!!" Smithy yelled as he looked towards everyone, "Don't you know that our enemies have located another 'star piece' and are about to find it?!!! If they managed to get all of the 'star pieces'..."  
  
"We know," everyone replied in unsion, "we know."  
  
"Very well then. Blade will then take you to the next destination, I want all of you to come back to me when you have all of those 'star pieces' those pests have found and do not dare ever showing your faces towards me if you failed to do so!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Another figure revealed itself. It was a massive metalic airship with a huge axe blade. Everyone who was on the docks quickly jumped onto the airship as it begain to launch itself towards the next destination.   
  
"Now go!" Smithy replied, "Bring me those 'star pieces' and the heads of those pests who are in our way!!!"   
  
The ship flew off and headed towards its' next charted destination, seeking for the next legendary "star piece".   
  
****  
  
Geno saw the captain approaching him. He was looking upon towards the vast land that was right up ahead. He then turned to face Geno.  
  
"Give it an hour or so," Jonathan said, "we shall arrive at your lady friend's destination."  
  
"Thank you," Geno replied as he looked back at captain, "have you ever been to Mute City?"  
  
"I sure have, matey. It's the racer's dream city and home to one of the famous race car drivers in the F-Zero Grand Prix. I believe he's named Captain Douglas Falcon if I'm not mistaken. I normally hang around the taverns in this city. You meet the most interesting people in such places and they carry good stuff there too."   
  
"A racer? What's that?"  
  
"You'll find out when we arrive there. It's best you better wake up your friends. They shouldn't miss their chance of finding those stars, everyone is counting you you to find them, mates."   
  
Geno looked back up in the skies. Was finding YingGirl, Boshi, and seeing places he never saw before was a chance the "Star Road" granted him to see civilization once more?   
  
Jonathan was right, everyone was counting on these three to find the legendary "star pieces". Geno then went to follow the shark's advice...waking up his fellow new friends.  
  
****  
  
An attack was set loose in Final Destination. Dark minions appeared at every corner to get rid of the two giant hands, yet they were put to a stop when YangGirl unleashed the power of chaos that was hidden deep inside the Sapphire Dragon Crystal.  
  
The short skirted lance wielding magical heroine released the slumbering dragon of chaos to devistate Smithy's minions off of the field. She loved seeing these weak minions wince in pain at her assault.  
  
Yet she did have some help to take care of some of these minions, Master Hand's loyal pet...Giga Bowser.  
  
This creature was larger than the true king of koopas. He was quite deadly looking and very vicious, even his shell was black as night. YangGirl saw this creature snapped its' jaws into a Shyster and breaking it into two pieces in one bite. She wondered why Master Hand keeps this pet...  
  
But is also glad that she isn't against Master Hand. She may suffer the same fate as that Shyster had. She then looked up, hoping that her younger sister was all right with this seperation and finding the legendary "star pieces". They were the only thing that can stop Smithy and his creations.  
  
YangGirl noticed that the minions had stopped coming.  
  
"Hmm..." YangGirl said as she held her lance, "someone is approaching."   
  
"I thought we've got rid of everyone of Smithy's minions," Giga Bowser replied as he looked around.  
  
YangGirl was right, someone did appeared...yet it was not Smithy or another one of his minions.  
  
"Ganondorf?!!!" YangGirl cried, "But I thought Smithy imprisoned all the Smashers! What are you doing here?"  
  
The dark skinned Gerudo king smirked at the two of them as he unleashed a wave of darkness towards them. Both of them screamed in vain as the darkness consumed both of them.  
  
YangGirl and Giga Bowser looked back at Ganondorf, with their eyes glinting red.  
  
"Master Ganondorf..." both of them muttered.  
  
"Excellent," Ganondorf said to himself as he looked at his two servants, "you two shall be perfect in stopping the 'Star Road' to be ever repaied. Come on...I shall show you where you loyality shall lie."  
  
The Gerudo then lead the way, YangGirl and Giga Bowser left along with him since both of them were under his command. Neither of them shall know what Ganondorf had in store for them.   
  
****  
  
Mute City lead in silence. Normally, it was alive with action as the cars raced along one of the most famous race tracks ever.  
  
Yet ever since the skies have darken to a pitch black and a shooting glowing red star smack itself in the center of Mute City's finest race track...the scenery was different.  
  
All the drivers were not allowed to race anymore since officials were afraid that the drivers made get in contact with the star. Ever since that star feel into the pathway of the race, drivers skidded to the side and into some accidents. Not to mention one of the famous racers, Captain Falcon, was missing for a week.  
  
So racing was cancelled for health reasons. Mute City had to offer something else to entertain their elite of racers...  
  
Taverns.  
  
****  
  
The pirate captain lead the way into the tavern, with two of his crew mates, Boshi, YingGirl, and Geno trailing behind him. Their ship was at the docks of Mute City.  
  
Everyone in the tavern was a racer who was forced to not race due to a glowing red star.  
  
"Arr har har," Jonathan said as he looked around, "now this is a true tavern!"  
  
"You can say that again," Boshi replied, "look at all those people."  
  
Geno looked around the tavern. Are these people known as "racers"? He saw that each of them wore very different clothing than he was wearing. Yet...he also heard some highly interesting information.  
  
"There's a strange star thing in the track," one racer said to another, "I wish there was some way of getting that star off the track, staying in these taverns are boring."  
  
"Yeah..." another replied, "I wish they managed to get that star off the track. Taverns are fun, but they tend to get full."  
  
"I wish we were racing with Falcon again."  
  
Geno then walked towards the three "racers" as he looked at them.  
  
"Excuse me," Geno asked, "but did you say anything about a star?"  
  
"We sure have," the racer replied as he faced Geno, "that star has caused such an nunsance."  
  
"Could you please tell me where it is?"  
  
"Everyone knows where the star is...it's at Mute City race track and that star ain't letting us race with each other anymore."  
  
Geno then turned to face YingGirl. YingGirl looked back at Geno and started to leave the tavern. Boshi turned around to see his friends leaving him.  
  
"Hey!" Boshi cried, "Wait for me!"  
  
Boshi then went to follow his friends, leaving the shark captain to amuse himself with crew mates.   
  
****  
  
Wandering around Mute City was a group of different travellers who had already just arrived in the strange galatic city.  
  
"I'm hungry," Axem Yellow whined.  
  
"We'll eat after we find the star!" Axem Red replied, "We don't want Smithy to get more angerier than he already is."  
  
"Then it's best we seperate," Yaridovich muttered, "we may get a better chance of finding the star."   
  
"And you getting that fat promotion?" Axem Green asked, "I think not! For it will be us that'll suceed in the end!"  
  
"Oh really? I'll laugh at the plan you thought of dealing with YingGirl."  
  
"It'll be better than yours!"  
  
"What was that?!! No one dares insults my intelligence!"  
  
"Guys!" Axem Pink cried out, "Stop fighting and let's find the star! You're making my make up run!"  
  
"I thought you changed brands," Axem Black commented as he looked towards Axem Pink.  
  
"But there isn't another brand that has the exact color skin tonor for my skin."  
  
"What skin?!!" Axem Red cried, "You are a MACHINE!!!"  
  
"Oh..." Axem Pink replied as she looked at herself, "I'd never knew that."   
  
Everyone just looked at her and sweatdropped. Axem Red then turned to lead the way.  
  
"Move on everyone, we've got a 'Star Piece" to find..." Axem Red ordered, "and it's located at the race track!"  
  
"Nya!" Boywer cackled, "Racetrack is where?"   
  
Everyone looked at each other and realizing something that everyone in the group found out; no one knew where the racetrack was!  
  
"D'OH!!!" everyone cried out in unsion again.   
  
****  
  
The silence of Mute City racetrack was everywhere, even the plaforms weren't moving on this galatic speedway. There wasn't even a single spectator.  
  
Yet there was a red glow that was appearing from the racetrack. It was the sixth legendary "star piece" and it was shining brightly due to the prescene of the other "star pieces" that were kept in YingGirl's satchel.   
  
Boshi looked at the star and back at YingGirl.  
  
"Hey," Boshi said, "this star kinda looks like your locket."   
  
"Yeah it does," Katrice replied, "do you think this star may be the one to grant Ying's wish?"  
  
YingGirl looked at the star, blushing a shade of red.  
  
"Is that my wishing star?" YingGirl asked.  
  
"It could be once we get the last piece," Geno replied as he looked towards YingGirl, "now come on, let's get the star and get a move on before one of our enemies appear."  
  
"R-right! That's why we came here for...to save the Melee World!"  
  
YingGirl was walking towards the glowing red star as it was floating towards her. Her new locket was reacting to the star. Could this star be the one that actaully grants her "true wish"?  
  
"DARK FALCON PUNCH!!!" a voice cried out.  
  
As the star was just inches away from YingGirl's fingers, a striking smash attack confronted her and she was flown across the arena, smacking onto the wall of the tunnel.  
  
"YING!!!" Katrice cried as she ran towards her master.  
  
Blood was running down YingGirl's cheek. She was out cold.  
  
This dark figure held the "Star Piece" in his hands as he looked towards the Boshi and Geno. Boshi freaked out because this figure looked like Captain Falcon, the legendary race car driver that went missing.  
  
Yet his clothing was dark and sinister as he glared at them. He was holding the "star piece" in his hands.  
  
"No way..." Boshi replied as he looked towards the figure, "it's Captain Falcon?"   
  
****   
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: I'll have my revenge of Captain Falcon and this "star piece" shall grant me my master's wish!  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-Enter Blood Falcon and The Chase for the 6th Star!! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	10. Enter Blood Falcon and The Chase for the...

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-Enter Blood Falcon and The Chase for the 6th Star-  
  
At Final Destination, YingGirl was badly beaten up by one on her "wireframe" allies...  
  
Only to see her be killed off in one shot by Crazy Hand. She was so weak to fight, but she still had to. That's what Master Hand had taught her, fight till the very end.  
  
Crazy Hand started laughing his insane laughter once more. He looked towards his "sane" brother.  
  
"We don't need the 'wireframes' to protect us anymore now," Crazy Hand chuckled, "so let's get rid of the final one."   
  
"Not this one," Master Hand replied.  
  
YingGirl knew something was going on. She quickly held her sword as she got into a fighting position. Even though she really got beaten up...she could not break her promise to those that were dead.  
  
She had to defeat the hands on her own, no matter how weak she was.   
  
Crazy Hand glared at YingGirl, then back at his brother.  
  
"She disobeyed us..." Crazy Hand muttered as he was approaching both of them, "you do know what we do with those that disobey us."   
  
"Leave her out of this!!!" Master Hand snapped at his brother, "She's was tricked into doing this!!"   
  
"But she still needs to die!!!" Crazy Hand missled himself once more. YingGirl knew that if she taken another attack like that, she'll...  
  
She tried to move herself away, yet her body couldn't respond to move along as well!! She couldn't even move an inch as Crazy Hand flew towards her as one of those flying giant bombers.   
  
"FALCON PUNCH!!!" a voice yelled out.  
  
A seerring firey punch was unleashed and smacked the devious giant hand off course. Crazy Hand was finally stopped by this attack as the Smasher confronted YingGirl. There were two Smashers that had a firey punch like that, Crazy Hand knew that.  
  
This was a weaker one than the other, yet the killing blow was strong enough to bring Crazy Hand down, for a while.  
  
YingGirl looked who it was. It was the legendary galatic speed racer...  
  
****  
  
"Captain Falcon?" Boshi's words ended as he looked towards the racer.  
  
He had almost the same exact features of the legendary racer but his clothing was different...  
  
His face was different as well. He laughed towards the trio as he held the glowing red star.  
  
"Not quite," he said, "but I heard this star shall bring Falcon back."  
  
"Of course it will!!" Geno cried out as he looked at him, "Once we get all the "star pieces", everything will be back to normal!"  
  
"But I don't want everything back to normal! So if you three don't get this star...everything will be just the way it is and I like that!"  
  
Boshi looked towards the racer.  
  
"Who are you?!!" Boshi asked, "And why do you hate Captain Falcon?"  
  
"I'm Blood Falcon," he replied as he looked towards them, "a bitter rival of the famed Captain Falcon. Now excuse me, I have a star to get rid off."   
  
Blood Falcon began to charge another attack as he raised the mystical glowing red star into the air. If he was going to keep everything as it was and get rid of Captain Falcon, this star must be destroyed.  
  
"NO!!!" Geno yelled as he rushed towards Blood Falcon.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!" a voice yelled out.   
  
****  
  
Blood Falcon stopped what he was doing. He missed the star and the star flew away from him. It floated towards the fallen YingGirl and quickly recovered the young lady.  
  
She woke up again as she was looking towards the star that was right in front of her. She knew what she had to to as she grabbed onto the star and placed it in her satchel with the rest of the "star pieces".  
  
Katrice looked at YingGirl.  
  
"You really are the one destined to find these stars huh?" Katrice asked, "But you have to wonder why?"  
  
"Oh..." YingGirl muttered as she held her head, "I feel like I was hit by a toadtruck."  
  
"You were hit by a Falcon Punch instead."   
  
"Isn't it the same thing? Uh..."   
  
Blood Falcon turned around to see who had stopped him from destroying the sixth legendary "star piece".  
  
The Axem Rangers, Bowyer, and Yaridovich had appeared.  
  
"Oh this is just lovely," Axem Green sighed, "not only did we stopped someone for destroying a 'star piece', but we managed to let our enemies get it instead!"  
  
"Man Smithy is gonna be real pissed when he hears about this," Axem Black muttered to himself, "he may think we're actually ALLIES!!"  
  
"You let me missed the chance to get rid of Captain Falcon once and for all?" Blood Falcon growled as he looked at the group, "You shall pay for that!!!"  
  
Blood Falcon dashed towards the Axem Rangers and unleashed another one of his devistating charged punches at the group. The rest of the the Axem Rangers saw the horror...  
  
Blood Falcon took down Axem Yellow and Axem Black in one shot!  
  
"Nooo!!!" Axem Pink cried out, "Yellow! Black!"  
  
"Now who's next to die?!" Blood Falcon turned around to face his new prey. He began to charge up another attack to get rid of the remaining three.YingGirl got up and saw what has happened as well. Geno looked back at her.  
  
"You've got the star?" Geno asked.  
  
"Sure have..." YingGirl replied."   
  
"Then lets get going."  
  
YingGirl nodded as she drew out her sword and headed towards the direction of the Axem Rangers. She quickly stopped Blood Falcon's attack by unleashing a devistating sword spin to counter the fake Falcon impersonator. He screamed in pain as the sword brought him down on his knees.  
  
****  
  
Master Hand wandered around his dorm. He could not find YangGirl or Giga Bowser anywhere and to make matter worse...  
  
The whole areas that YingGirl managed to fix up were still being taken over by darkness. The Darkness was everywhere and consuming everything in site. If the "Star Road" is never fixed, then this is how it shall always be...  
  
He wanted YingGirl to find those stars, but he also wanted to tell her about the dissappearance of her own sister. Those "star pieces" are now the only hope left in this world if it was ever to return back to normal.  
  
He hoped that YingGirl was all right.  
  
****  
  
Everyone was in shocked of what YingGirl had done, especially the Axem Rangers.  
  
"Ying..." Boshi asked as he looked towards her, "why?"  
  
"They helped us get the star," YingGirl replied, "it's best we help them back."   
  
"That girl is much stupidier than I thought," muttered to himself.   
  
"Well at least she did tried to help you!" Boshi replied back at Yaridovich's commented, "you could at least say 'thank you'!!!"   
  
Blood Falcon started to get up and dashed towards YingGirl. He grabbed the young lady by her neck and her waist. She tried to struggle as Blood Falcon held onto her tighter.   
  
"YING!!!" Katrice cried out.  
  
"The girl!!!" Yaridovich hissed, "Give her to me at once!!"  
  
"Let me go!!!" YingGirl cried out.  
  
"I think not..." Blood Falcon said as he held onto her, "I shall be leaving with her so I can get rid of her without any disturbances!!"  
  
"You want a disturbance?" Axem Red cried out, "We'll show you a 'disturbance', GET HIM!!!"  
  
Blood Falcon began to hop onto his race car and speeded off with YingGirl in his grasp. Boshi, Geno, the remaining Axem Rangers, Yaridovich, and Bowyer headed towards where Blood Falcon was going, by jumping onto different race car.  
  
Katrice went to the fallen Axem Rangers and used her magic to recover them. She looked where everyone was heading...  
  
And the chase begun.   
  
****  
  
Blood Falcon's car continued to speed across the galatic race track. He grabbed YingGirl's neck with one hand as he held her near the side of the car. She tried to struggle from his grasp as she held onto his arm, trying not to fall.  
  
"What's your connection with Captain Falcon?!" Blood Falcon yelled, "Why do you want to change things?!! I want to leave them just the way they are!"  
  
"But it's wrong!" YingGirl replied, "Everyone will die if you do such a thing! Stop it please!!"  
  
"By getting rid of the legendary 'star pieces', this world will be perfect!!!"   
  
"But it's still wrong! Please stop!!"  
  
Blood Falcon looked at her. She was squirming in pain as she looked at him.   
  
"No..." Blood Falcon replied, "good bye."  
  
He then shaked his arm to quickly release the young lady and she fell off from the car. YingGirl didn't what to do as she was falling faster towards...  
  
Luckily another car passed by and YingGirl fell right into Geno's arms. The wooden doll's face was almost painted with red as YingGirl looked up to face him with her brown eyes.  
  
"Geno..." YingGirl said, "you..."   
  
"Idiot," Geno muttered to himself, "I was worried about the 'star pieces'."   
"Is that all you care about?"  
  
"It's the only way to return things back to normal."  
  
YingGirl looked at Geno as he placed her back on her feet. She knew the doll was lying right in front of her or why was his face completely red. She slightly bit her lip.  
  
"You're so cold hearted," YingGirl muttered.  
  
"Hey!!!" Blood Falcon yelled as he saw what happened, "That girl is supposed to die!!! No matter, you'll all die with her. Dark Fal..."  
  
"PETAL BLAST!!!" Axem Pink cried out.   
  
"METEOR SHOWER!!!" Axem Green yelled.  
  
The two attacks combined with each other. Blood Falcon was ruthlessly attack by stars and blinded by petals. He didn't see Axem Red jump aboard his race car.  
  
"This is for Axem Black and Axem Yellow!" Axem Red cried as he dashed towards the blinded Blood Falcon. The ranger swung his axe and sent Blood Falcon off his car. He gave his final screamed...  
  
And was never heard from again.   
  
****  
  
Ganondorf was on his throne. Wine was being poured from his goblet by his new loyal servant. Shen then turned to face the dark skinned warrlock king.  
  
"My lord..." YangGirl said, "I sense that the 'Star Road' is almost near completion. The final star is the only one left in this world. If the 'Star Road' is completely restore, this world shall return to normal. We must do something about those pests."  
  
"Hmmm..." Ganondorf replied, "those pests are sure are a problem...but they can never reach us since Exor is protecting the gate."  
  
"Of course sire. And even if they do pass Exor, we shall kill them in your honor."   
  
"No. I want the pleasure of killing that YingGirl once and for all! Now go to the Crystal Grounds, I don't want anyone to free my collection just yet. I would like all of them to see with their pitiful eyes the death of that short skirted long haired magical heroine brat from my own hands!!"  
  
YangGirl bowed towards Ganondorf and looked back at him.  
  
"May her death be as long and painful as it can ever be," YangGirl replied and then left the room.  
  
****  
  
After the fight, Katrice and the two Axem Rangers saw the others returning from the chase. Katrice knew that Blood Falcon was never to be seen ever again.  
  
"Nya!!!" Bowyer chuckled, "Failed we have. Failed we not! Nya!!"  
  
"Black, Yellow!!" Axem Pink cried out, "You're okay!"  
  
"And it's thanks to this little furball," Axem Black replied as he pointed to Katrice.  
  
"Hey..." Katrice muttered, "I'm only allowing you to say that cause I did help you, just like my master did."   
  
Axem Green then approached Boshi, Geno, and YingGirl. He then looked at the three adventurers as he held onto his ax.   
  
"You know it kinda felt strange helping you guys help," Axem Green started, "yet I feel like doing it again! It was quite amusing to get rid of that Blood Falcon."  
  
"Strangely..." Boshi replied, "we feel the same way."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Geno said, "if we can continue like this, there is a chance of bringing everything back to normal.  
  
"Idiots..." Yaridovich muttered to himself. Now there was not even a chance in hell he'll get that promotion!! He had to get rid of that girl, no matter what!!   
  
Axem Red looked back at the trio.  
  
"We'll let you keep the star this time," Axem Red said, "but the next time we meet...you won't be so lucky! Let's go!"  
  
The Axem Rangers, Yaridovich, and Bowyer left the racetrack...leaving in different directions. Somehow, Geno knew that it wasn't the last time he or his new found friends shall be seeing Smithy's servants.  
  
Yet...he was glad that sixth "star pieces" had finally been found. Now, all he needed to find was the golden seventh star to finally complete the Star Road.  
  
The three of them began to leave the racetrack with their latest "star piece". Soon their quest will be almost over...  
  
Yet none of them was aware of something that was watching them from the shadows. He saw everything that happened and left to report to his new masters of this.   
  
****   
  
6 "Star Pieces" have finally been collected....  
Where could that last "Star Piece" be?  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: I know that big boys don't cry, but I'm glad to see Geno again! Yet I'm not glad to see Yaridovich and Bowyer again, though! I'll do my best and show that I can deal with them too!!   
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-Yaridovich's Last Stand! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	11. Yaridovich's Last Stand

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-Yaridovich's Last Stand-  
  
Six "Star Pieces"....  
  
Six "Star Pieces"....  
  
Six "Star Pieces"....  
  
That was going on in Smithy's mind when he heard of the news of such betrayal from his own machines. It was a good thing that Ganondorf decided to bring forth YangGirl and Giga Bowser on their side...  
  
He probably needs their "help" anyways. But...  
  
After hearing his faithful servant, not only failing him, but also HELPING THESE PESTS did not make Smithy "happy".  
  
Therefore, he ordered Giga Bowser to prove his new loyality towards Smithy by getting rid of those "mistakes".  
  
The huge lizard king set off to seek out those traditors and pleasing his new master by getting rid of them...one by one.   
  
****  
  
As the three heroes were heading back to the tavern, YingGirl was keeping an eye on her satchel. She was remembering that small conversation she had with Geno when she was rescued by him.  
  
How could someone like Geno only care for the "Star Road"? It just couldn't be true!! It can't be true!!! Geno saved her live twice and don't forget about Gaz! Even though Gaz was under control, Geno wouldn't dare place a finger on him!  
  
So the "Star Road" isn't the only thing Geno cares about...is it???   
  
She then stopped. Her other two friends turned around to face her.  
  
"Ying..." Boshi started, "anything wrong?"  
  
"I'm just thinking that we're almost finished our quest," YingGirl said, "and we've become the best of friends in such a short time. I wonder if we can all be friends once this is over."  
  
"Hey, if it weren't for the Elder to push me to finding those stars...I'll never meet you two as well. Ya think the stars had brought us together?"  
  
"It could be. I wish we can be all be together."  
  
"Me too," Katrice replied, "it's great having both of you around. Now, let's go find us a seventh star!!"  
  
"Yeah..." YingGirl asked as she look around, "but where do we look?"  
  
There was a quiet silence. No one knew exactly where the seventh star was located. Geno then looked up at the skies of Mute City.  
  
"We should travel up there," Geno started, "perhaps we can get a chance to look at the ground below from that high level to see the missing 'star piece'."  
  
"That's a good idea," Katrice commented, "but how to we get up there? None of us have any wings..."  
  
"No..." YingGirl replied, "but Master Hand does have a flying ship for one of the arenas in Melee; the Rainbow Cruise."  
  
"A flying ship..." Boshi asked, "why didn't I think of that? But even if we do manage to get that ship...none of us will be able to drive it."  
  
"Yeah, but we all know someone who knows how to drive a ship."   
  
Geno looked back at YingGirl. He knew what she was thinking.  
  
"You're not suggesting..." Geno said.  
  
"Indeed I am, mates!" YingGirl cried with a smile across her face, "We need our friend Johnny once more!"  
  
****   
  
Yaridovich was angered. Mot only had he failed twice in retriving the "star pieces" and killing that pest...  
  
But there is a very highly good chance that he had displeased Smithy. That was a bad thing.  
  
Oh...how dare those Axem Rangers get in his way of getting those "star pieces"?!!! He was so close!!!   
  
No matter, he needed to think up another plan and fast. He then noticed the area he and Bowyer were in...the clouds.  
  
And whenever there was any signs of clouds, there could be a chance of finding the hidden city in the air...  
  
Not to mention their rulers and one of Mario's friends that was not captured by Ganondorf's spell...  
  
"Bowyer!!" Yaridovich cried out, "This way! If we go here, I'm sure we're bound to make Smithy proud!"  
  
"Kya!!" Bowyer replied, "That way we must go! Nya!"  
  
"Now get a move on!"  
  
The two of them then headed towards their destination that was right ahead of them...Nimbus Land.   
  
****  
  
The Smashers who were trapped in their crystals were greeted by someone unexpercted. She had similiar features as the legendary "wireframe" that caught Master Hand's eye...  
  
Except her fuku and acessories were all in black. Her heart shaped locket was blue, not read and she looked much older than YingGirl.  
  
Young Link looked up from his crystal prison and towards the girl.  
  
"Ying!!" Young Link cried out, "You've came to rescue us!!"   
  
She looked at the Smashers as she looked towards the young Hylian blonde hair boy.  
  
"So you must be Link that gave my sister the Geno doll," YangGirl said.  
  
"You're not Ying?!" Young Link cried out.  
  
"I'm course I'm not Ying!! I want that brat to die!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
YangGirl looked towards the rest of the Smashers. She crossed her arms as she looked towards everyone.  
  
"I have good news and bad news to bring," YangGirl started, "Master Hand's 'favourite' had succeeded in finding six of the seven 'star pieces'. This has displeased both of my lords very greatly, yet make no mistake...she'll never find the seventh star. We shall get rid of her once and for all...making this world into a world of chaos. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Hell no!!!" Fox yelled out, "We'll end up just like the 'wireframes' if this continues!"  
  
"We demand to be free from these retched crystals," Zelda replied, "yet since we can't, all our hopes and freedom goes to YingGirl into finding those 'star pieces'."  
  
"And since she found most of the 'star pieces'," Peach commented, "it'll be a matter of time till the 'Star Road' is fully rebuild!"  
  
"Not to mention..." Samus said, "we'll all be free and ready to kick yer ass outta here!"  
  
YangGirl laughed at them.  
  
"You can hope all you want," YangGirl gloated, "but you'll never be free from your prisons! Nothing can stop us now! And soon, once we get rid of that YingGirl...this world shall be ours!!!"  
  
YangGirl then left the room. She was going to hear about her new orders from her master. She was hoping that it'll be something to her liking...  
  
Yet, she didn't know that she was being used anyways.  
  
****  
  
"Yer asking fer what, matey?" Johnny asked as he looked at three heroes, who had returned to the tavern from retreiving the sixth "star piece".  
  
"We would like you to be the captain of Rainbow Cruise ship," YingGirl began, "it's a flying ship, yet none of us knows how to piolet it. With your experiance with your ship, we were hoping if you shall do the honer of aiding us."  
  
"Hmmm...a flying ship? That doesn't sound quite bad...in fact, I seem to enjoy to ride that flying jolly roger."  
  
"OUT OF THE QUESTION!!!" a voice cried out.   
  
Everyone turned around. Right in front of them was another video window, which shown...  
  
"Master Hand?!!" Boshi cried out, "I don't believe this!"  
  
"Ying," Master Hand said, "I know you're busy in finding the 'star pieces', but we do not need an imfamous pirate gang causing more chaos than we already have!"  
  
"Master Hand!" YingGirl replied as she looked towards him, "I've got everything under control! He's our friend now and we do need him if we'll ever find the final star!"  
  
"But!!"  
  
"Please Master Hand! If we don't find those 'star pieces', we may never save this world!"  
  
Master Hand looked at everyone. He knew that those "star pieces" were important if the world will ever be the same...  
  
He also knew that YingGirl does make some very odd allies, but they are strong for this task. He was just hoping this wouldn't be a big mistake for letting pirates on one of the luxorious flying cruise ships provided in the Melee Tourament.  
  
Yet it won't help to bring things back to normal if he refused YingGirl's plea.   
  
"All right," Master Hand replied as he looked at everyone, "you may use the Rainbow Cruise. I shall teleport all of you towards that ship. I wish you all the best of luck..."  
  
Master Hand, trapped in his own domain, unleashed some of his power to create a teleportation portal behind the group. The group turned around to see it.  
  
"Get in the portal quickly!" Master Hand started, "I don't know how long it'll last! It'll take you on the board the Rainbow Cruise. Good luck to all of you."  
  
Everyone nodded at Master Hand and headed towards the portal that lead the group towards another charted destination. Everyone was counting on this awkward group of strangers to save this world...  
  
Yet can they do it?  
  
****  
  
The realm of Nimbus Land was much more different than the ground below. It was the only area that was not touched by anyone of Smithy's minions. Perhaps the reason for such peace was the fact that the people down below never believed in such a place like this. Everyone was fighting for something on the ground below and paid no attention towards the heavens...henceforth this place was to be at peace.  
  
Yet all things were about to change...  
  
The citizens were running around in absolute chaos. Yaridovich and Bowyer were the cause of this. Both of them unleashed their attacks on the citizens of this place and creating a town full of havoc.  
  
The citizens didn't know how to handle these two since they were never faced with such danger in a long while.  
  
It was a good thing that their rule were sealed indoors of their castle, so there won't be a repeat of Valentina's performance.  
  
The young prince was with his parents and they watched the chaos brewing outside from their windows. A request for Sir Mario to appear at once...  
  
Yet there wasn't any reply.  
  
Why? The only reason was that something dreadful must had happened down below...but what?  
  
The people now only had hope for answer for their prayers, yet...will it be answered in time?  
  
****  
  
Everyone had finally been aboard the flying ship. The crew mates were amazed to see such a ship high in the air and even more amazed when they saw what was keeping the ship afloat...winged oars.  
  
The stripped sails were unleashed as Johnny took heed onto the wheel of the ship and Geno giving him directions, which lead the flying cruise ship moving towards its' next destination.   
  
Boshi then decided to look down from the side of the ship and realized how high they were.  
  
"I r-really don't want to walk the plank on this boat..." Boshi said as he turned around to face Geno, "hey Gen-man, do you know where we're going...right?!"  
  
"Of course I know," Geno replied, "this shall lead us to the final resting place of the seventh 'star piece'...Final Destination."  
  
"WHAT?!!" everyone cried out as they face the wooden doll.  
  
"So the star is where it all started..." YingGirl said.  
  
"Yet even if we do manage to get to Final Destination," Katrice began, "we still got that werid sword thingie that's blocking our entrance. How are we ever going to get past that?!"  
  
"We shall find a way," Geno said as he looked at everyone, "anyways, I know of another place around here. It shall be our final resting stop before we comfront the 'real battle'. It's a home to one of my dearest friends..."  
  
"Arr..." Johnny asked as he looked towards Geno, "you miss that little fluffball just like Mario?"  
  
"His name is Mallow and I do miss him. It's been such a long while since we've meet. Anyways, let's get this show on the road. Johnny, please lead the way."  
  
"All right matey, I'll shall set this lass on course."  
  
With a slight spin of the wheel, the ship flew towards Nimbus Land with everyone ready to prepare themselves for the impossible up ahead.  
  
****  
  
The dark skinned warlock Gerudo king was in Final Destination. He had notice some strange power coming from this stage and it wasn't the power of the gloved hands. Those hands had been so into helping the brat find the "star pieces" that they didn't notice him coming here twice!!  
  
He had succeeded in manipulating Giga Bowser and YangGirl the first time he was here...now, he comes for power.  
  
And he wanted that power.  
  
He then stopped and found what he was looking for. Right in front of him was a golden yellow star. It shined its' essence right in front of him, emitting its power.  
  
Wait on a sec, didn't that wretch had six "star pieces"....? So that must mean....  
  
He clutched onto the golden yellow star. The power from this star was seering through his skin, fusing slightly with his dark magic. No wonder the "star pieces" were important...  
  
They held so much power!!! He needed more and he knew where to get them...  
  
He then left the area, carrying his golden power treasure along with him. Perhaps he needed that YingGirl alive anyways.   
  
****  
  
The odd gang arrived at Nimbus Land and not a moment too soon. Right in front of them, the remaining members of the "Smithy Gang" had unleash their powers onto the citizens of Nimbus Land.  
  
Yaridovich turned around.  
  
"Well if it isn't the 'Star Road' Brigade," Yaridovich muttered.  
  
"What kind of spineless dog takes on weaker prey?!" Johnny growled.  
  
"Agent of Hope and Light..." YingGirl replied as she posed, "YingGirl, Senshi For Hire shall punish you!"  
  
"Well see about that!" Yaridovich gloated, "Bowyer, get rid of these pests while I'll get rid of those rulers."  
  
"Kya!! Nya Nya!!" Bowyer cackled, "Do that I will!!!"  
  
The huge bow unleashed arrows onto the citizens once more as Yaridovich dashed towards the entrance of the castle. Geno looked at the rest of the gang.  
  
"I'm going to stop Yaridy..." Geno said, "while you three take care of Bowyer!!" He then started to run towards the entrace of the castle to chase after the huge weather vane.  
  
"Geno!!!" YingGirl cried out, "You can't face him alone, he's too powerful!!"  
  
"If I don't stop him, a friend of mine is going get killed!!"  
  
"But!!!"  
  
YingGirl tried to follow Geno, but was only stopped by one of Bowyer's arrows that blocked her path.  
  
"Kyaahhh!!" Bowyer cried, "Leave, I'll never let you! Hurt you I will!! Part now, we must!"  
  
He began to prepare another arrow as he looked at the young lady. Boshi then charged towards Bowyer.  
  
"Oh not you don't!!!" Boshi cried as he head-butted the crazed bow.  
  
"Nyah!!!" Bowyer whinced.  
  
"Ying!!! Quickly, finish him off!!"  
  
"Right!!" YingGirl cried out as she built up her powers. She felt a strong prescene within her...it was something different than her burning flame...  
  
It was almost as if something was shining brightly in her heart.  
  
Her power managed to congure up a fire bow and arrow, except the flames were all white! What could this mean?! New words for releasing this new attack were coming into her mouth.  
  
She then aimmed her new white flame arrow at Bowyer.  
  
"Crescent..." YingGirl chanted, "STAR SHOT!!!"  
  
After her cry, she unleashed the arrow of white flame towards the huge crazed stripped bow. Bowyer also saw this arrows heading towards him.  
  
"Kyahh!!" Bowyer cackled, "Defeat you I will with my arrows!! Nya!!!"   
  
The huge bow launched another arrow to counter attack the arrow of white flames. Everyone else were watching as the two arrows were about to reavh contact with each other, wondering which arrow shall succeed.   
  
****  
  
Everyone was in shocked.   
  
The white flame arrows went right through Bowyer's arrow and struck the sinished cackling bow in one shot. He gave out his cry of pain as the arrow that struck him quickly unleashed its' power...  
  
And getting rid of Bowyer once and for all.  
  
The citizens were all amazed. The chaos had finally died. Katrice looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"That was AMAZING!!" one of Johnny's crewmates cried out.  
  
"Your arrows had changed," Katrice said, "this is your third flying arrow attack you have...but what does this change mean?"  
  
"I don't know," YingGirl replied as she looked at her friends, "but we must head towards Nimbus Castle now! Geno may need our help!"  
  
The blue Yoshi and the sharks agreed with her. All of them quickly followed the young lady thoughout the crowd of amazed citizens and into the castle.   
  
****  
  
Geno was walking around the hallways of Nimbus Castle. He had to find Yaridovich. What was that metalic weathervane up to this time around? Why did he have to include Nimbus Land into the chaos as well?!!  
  
He shall never forgive Smithy for this!   
  
He then peeped his head into one of the doors in hopes to find that Yaridovich. He knew him very clear about years ago. Yaridovich fooled Mario to hand over the star...  
  
But it was thanks to Johnny to stop the imposter elder in his tracks...just enough so Mario and the rest of his friends finished Yaridovich off.  
  
Geno looked up at the ceiling. How long has it been? Now Mario is called a "Smasher"; what is that anyways? Or a "racer"? Who is Master Hand? Or Crazy Hand? Who is this Ganondorf that Smithy teamed up with?  
  
He hoped he can stay with his friends much longer, but...  
  
Yaridovich appeared to confront the doll. He smirked at Geno, seeing that the wooden doll was alone.  
  
"If it isn't the guardian of Star Road," Yaridovich muttered as he held his spear.  
  
"You..." Geno replied as he looked towards Yaridovich, "why are you attacking Nimbus Land! They don't have a star or any star!!"  
  
"Exactly...I only did it to lure you."  
  
"Lure me?"  
  
"Yes...you know where the 'star pieces' are and I could make Smithy proud by converting you to our side! What do you say? Join us and we'll get rid of everyone's wishes!"  
  
"Join you?! Are you mad?! I'll never do such a thing!!"  
  
Yaridovich looked at the wooden doll and raised his spear. He had finally lost his sanity.  
  
"I'll make Smithy proud!!!" Yaridovich yelled, "WATER BLAST!!!"  
  
****  
  
Yaridovich unleashed a blast of water towards Geno and sent the wooden doll smacking against the wall. Geno weakly leaned against the wall as he saw Yaridovich approaching him with a sinister glare.  
  
Now Geno knew how it felt to be in YingGirl's position. Maybe going solo was a bad idea. Yaridovich stood in front of the fallent Geno.  
  
"I'll make Smithy proud," Yaridovich chanted as he raised his spear, "I'll make Smithy proud...I'll make Smithy proud...I'll make Smithy proud...I'll make Smithy proud..."  
  
The weathervane lowered his spear at Geno and was going to break that doll into two.  
  
Yet he was stopped when a huge bolt of lighting struck the sinister weathervane. It over-rode Yaridovich's circuits and caused him to collaspe onto the ground...in pieces.  
  
Geno finally managed to get up. Yaridovich's greatest weakness was thunderbolts. There was only one person can could do such a damaging attack...  
  
Geno then turned around. A fluffball dashed towards Geno, jumping onto him and hugging him. He looked up at him with his beady black eyes as a soft pink curl was at the center of his head.  
  
"Geno!!" he cried with some tears in his eyes, "I knew it's was really you!! I miss you!!!"  
  
"Mallow..." Geno replied with a smile as he held onto the fluffball, "I'm just glad you weren't kidnapped like the others."  
  
"So that'll explain why Mario hasn't come here."  
  
"Yes...I suppose so."  
  
"GENO!!!" YingGirl cried out.  
  
The rest of Geno's new found friends had managed to catch up with the wooden doll. Geno and Mallow stopped their welcoming hug as they confronted the others.  
  
"You should have seen it!" Boshi cried, "Ying here got rid of Bowyer in one shot!"  
  
"I guess you really didn't need us," Katrice replied as she looked down at all the pieces, "it look like you managed to get rid of the last member of the 'Smithy Gang'..."  
  
"With a help from my fluffball friend over here," Geno said as he looked towards Mallow, "you were quite brave in doing that."  
  
"I did it cause you were going get hurt badly," Mallow replied, "I don't want any of my friends get hurt like that."  
  
"I know how you feel," YingGirl said as she looked towards Mallow, "Boshi, Johnny, and Geno are my closet friends anyone can have. I'll do anything to save them."  
  
"If Geno back and Mario is missing, it could only mean one thing..."   
  
Mallow then lowered his head. Everyone else had lowered their heads as well.  
  
"Yes..." Geno muttered, "the 'Star Road' has been broken by Smithy once more."  
  
****  
  
Smithy was most pleased. He had just heard that Giga Bowser was sucessful in getting rid of those Axem Rangers. He also heard that his distrustful Yaridovich and that wretched bow Bowyer had been easily destroyed by those pests.   
  
Yet, he had to wonder...why did Ganondorf went to Final Destination again? Perhaps he'll find out what that warlock is doing once he returns.   
  
No matter. If those pests never get the final 'star piece', then this world shall be finally in his grasp.  
  
Smithy only had one faithful servant now, Exor. He was the guardian of the gate to this dark realm and the last member of the "Smithy Gang". The emensly huge sword was the most powerful and strongest out of everyone else in the gang.  
  
It was a good thing that sword kept those giant hands sealed in their own domain. Now those two hands can only watch as their world had turned to a world of chaos.  
  
Nothing could stop him now...and if those pests do try to do something about it...  
  
They will end up having the same fate of their defeated enemies.  
  
****  
  
The king and queen of Nimbus Land comfronted the group to thank them in defeating those vicious creations of Smithy. Yet it was a very odd group in this gathering...  
  
A few sharks, a short skirted sword wielding heroine, a blue Yoshi, a cabbit like creature, and a wooden lifesize doll.  
  
"We thank you for your help," the queen said as she look towards them, "if it weren't for you, this kingdom shall fall into chaos."  
  
Another figure entered the throne with his cape flowing slightly behind him. The king turned his attention to this figure.  
  
"Oh..." the king asked, "is this another one of your allies?"  
  
The group turned around to face the figure. He held somethjing in his hands...the final "star piece".  
  
"Ganondorf!!!" Katrice growled, "I'd knew you'll show your ugly mug around."  
  
"But look what he has in his hands," Boshi cried out, "he has a 'star piece'!!"  
  
Boshi was right and everyone saw it. Ganondorf held the glowing seventh 'star piece' in his grasp. The dark warlock looked towards the group and gave out a devistating war cry as he dashed towards the group. Everyone quickly got out of his way, especially YingGirl. Except for...  
  
"GENO!!!!" YingGirl cried out.   
  
Ganondorf looked at the wooden doll he had in his grasp and noticed he had taken the wrong person...but, he felt the prescene of a "star piece" with such power within this wooden doll. Geno tried to struggle out of Ganondorf's grasp, with no avail. He couldn't even move the arm an inch away from his plywood skin. Ganondorf looked towards the others, holding the golden "star piece" and Geno in his grasp. He then started to float away from the group.  
  
"If you want these back..." Ganondorf said as looked at them, "then come to Final Destination, otherwise...you'll never see this wooden doll ever again!!!"  
  
"NOO!!!" Mallow cried our as he bagan to do one of his attacks, but it was no use.  
  
The dark skinned warlock left the palace and taking along the mystical sincere blue fighter with him.   
  
****  
  
6 "Star Pieces" have finally been collected....  
Where could that last "Star Piece" be?  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: I am the last member of the "Smithy Gang" and also the greatest as well. You will never see your friend Geno ever again!!  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-A Quest To Save Geno! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	12. A Quest To Save Geno

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
Don't give up!  
For tomorrow...Sailor Yell!!  
I will catch you! Sailor Star!  
May our promises reach up to the galaxy!!!  
  
-Translated Lyrics of Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars Opening.  
  
****  
  
-A Quest To Save Geno-  
  
YingGirl was tossing and turning in the bed. She couldn't even sleep in piece.  
  
It was her fault to teach Ganondorf a lesson to never pick on someone smaller...  
  
It was her fault to become a relentless "wireframe"...  
  
It was her fault she got Geno kidnapped...  
  
She kept tossing and turning. She could have at least DONE SOMETHING!!! ANYTHING!!!  
  
But Ganondorf quickly got away...with the mystical "star piece" and Geno.  
  
She clutched onto the cloudlike pillow as she buried it in her face. Her mind started to flow with some memories of that wooden doll.  
  
Sure, she hated the fact that Geno would always gestures that she would somewhat fail and was only there as an assistant. Sometimes, it even drove her angry with him. But...  
  
She held onto the pillow tighter. She wanted to hide the tears running down her face. Why was she crying for Geno?  
  
She tried to get some rest as she cried herself. She needed her strength for tomorrow...the day they all shall enter Final Destination.  
  
****  
  
Geno woke up. He had heard some familiar voices that was calling his name. He sat up from the stone floor as he look around to see where the voices were coming from.   
  
"Geno!!!" Peach cried, "You're back!!"  
  
"That's Geno?" Ness asked as he was looking at him in confusion.  
  
"Hey!!" Link cried out as he looked at Geno, "That's the doll Young Link was given at Rose Inn!!"  
  
"Princess?" Geno said as he finally managed to stand up.   
  
He smiled slightly as he laid his eyes on his old friends once again, yet it was changed...  
  
Each and everyone of them were trapped in a crystal prison. He was right when he met YingGirl...all of them were kidnapped.  
  
"What the..." Geno started.  
  
"Don't waste your time," Bowser said from his crystal prison, "we tried everything we've got to break out of these prisons...yet without any sucess."   
  
"But who could have done this??"  
  
Geno turned aroud. He heard someone entering the room and caught a glimspe of who it was.   
  
It was the one who brought him here.  
  
****  
  
The warlock smiled as he looked towards the wooden doll.  
  
"I see you like my collection," Ganondorf smirked, "isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Geno looked towards the dark skinned warlock, holding his fists.  
  
"Realease them at once!!!" Geno cried out, "These are my friends!!!"  
  
"No..." Ganondorf replied, "these have been in my way of my true goal. You do know what happens when an individual collects all the pieces of their 'Star Road' for themselves."  
  
"Yes. Not only is the 'Star Road' repaired but that person, with a pure heart, shall becomes the ultimate light of the entire universe. Not to mention, the strongest final form-the hope and protector of our lives..."  
  
"Exactly! But what if that person doesn't have a pure heart?"  
  
Geno lowered his head. He also knew the conciquences of that as well...  
  
"Then the 'Star Road' shall go in reverse, crushings wishes and dreams. That person shall cover this universe in eternal darkness by becoming the strongest final dark soldier; the destroyer of our lives-Chaos."   
  
All the Smashers heard every single word the wooden doll had said. No one can't believe what was going to happen if Ganondorf or Smithy got the "star pieces".  
  
"No!!!" Zelda cried as she looked at the two, "I won't accept that!!! I'll destroy you!!"  
  
She thus used her magic to create a devistating Din's Fire Orb and hurled it towards her glass prison...  
  
Yet she could not break through the glass with her attack. It was useless. The glass just swallowed her attack as if it was nothing.  
  
Ganondorf watched the pitiful attempt and then looked back towards Geno, grinning.  
  
"I plan to get those 'star pieces' back," Ganondorf said, "then I shall become Chaos and nothing can..."  
  
"Yes there will!!" a voice cried out.  
  
The two of them turned to face where that voice was coming from. It was from Young Link, still trapped in his prison and covered in bruises from Smithy's attack. He looked towards them weakly with his deep blue eyes, which reflected their images in his eyes. He was also clutching on the ruby pendant around his neck.  
  
"She will defeat you," Young Link said weakly, "she defeated you when I was in danger. Please believe in her...she will save this world, but if only you believe she can."   
  
Geno knew that blonde boy's words were true. YingGirl did have the rest of the "star pieces". She wasn't from this world, yet she cared for it as if it was her own.  
  
Ganondorf glared at the weak young boy. He did not want to hear those words.  
  
"She will never defeat me!!" Ganondorf cried as he started to unleash a spell at the young boy.  
  
Geno dashed in front of the coming spell and unleashed another one of his spells. He unleashed a ray of mystical light towards Ganondorf's spell and bestroyed the warlock's spell in two.  
  
Ganondorf back away. He never knew that this wooden doll was much more powerful than he looked. He crossed his arms.  
  
"You much more tougher than I thought," Ganondorf muttered, "I go see what Smithy will want to do with you before I act...I may just kill an important key figure that shall make us both Gods of Chaos. But in the meantime..."  
  
The warlock snapped his fingers. Chains appeared from various directions and quickled chained up the wooden doll.  
  
"Geno!!!!" Mario cried as he watched in horror.  
  
Geno tried to struggle from these chains, but it was no use. Ganondorf smiled at the wooden doll's struggle to free himself from these vicious iron serpants yet without any success whatsover.  
  
"I wouldn't want our precious 'Star Guadian' trying to ruins our plains for us to become Gods of Chaos," Ganondorf chuckled, "so you'll just stay put in those chains till we get rid of that YingGirl."  
  
"God damn you Ganondorf!!!" Link yelled, "Why must you do THIS?!!!"  
  
Ganondorf left the room as Geno lowered his head. Now YingGirl was the only hope left for the Melee World....  
  
****  
  
Boshi, YingGirl, Katrice Johnathan and his crewmates were starting to board the Rainbow Cruise Ship once more. Their nemisis awaited for their arrival at Final Destination...the place where it all began. Boshi looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"Ying..." Boshi said, "you look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."  
  
"I'm sorry everyone," YingGirl replied, "I feel like blaming myself for Geno's kidnapping. It was me that Ganondorf wanted, not Geno. Geno should never be in this quest for the 'star pieces'. He should had left it for me to do it!! He shouldn't tag along!!"  
  
Tears were starting to run from her soft cheeks. She quickly placed her hands on her face to hide her crying from everyone else. Yet everyone stayed silent as she kept crying...  
  
They all knew she was crying. Johnathan then went up to her and tried the comfort the young lady.  
  
"Matey," Johnathan said, "we'll get yer friend Geno back."  
  
"Thanks..." YingGirl muttered as she raised her head back up and trying to wipe her tears, "I shouldn't be crying anymore...there are more important things at stake if we don't get the final 'star piece'. I got to hold my tears back if we'll ever save this world."  
  
"It's okay to cry Ying," Katrice replied, "we all wish we could have done something to save Geno...but we got to get that 'star piece' back! Or the Smashers, Gaz, the Hands, and Geno shall never get a chance to live peaceful lives!"  
  
"Yeah...come on everyone, let's go get us the final 'star piece'!"  
  
Everyone agreed with YingGirl. This wasn't a time for self guilt...everyone was counting on these three individuals for getting the final "star piece" to complete the "Star Road".  
  
They all began to board the flying cruise ship to set off for a new adventure, until...  
  
"Wait!!!" a voice cried out, "Please! Let me come with you!!"  
  
The group turned around. Right behind them was the prince of Nimbus Land, Mallow.   
  
"What the?!!" Boshi replied, "It's the prince!!"  
  
The cloud-like person approached YingGirl and look up at her.  
  
"I'm Mallow," he said, "an old friend of Geno and Prince of Nimbus Land. I have told my mother that I'll be coming with you. Please let me come, I can help you!"  
  
"How?" Katrice asked.   
  
"I have also fought Smithy as well. I know what type of emenies we'll be facing this time. So please, let me help..."  
  
YingGirl looked towards Mallow.  
  
"All right," YingGirl said as she smiled, "you may come along. We may need all the help we can get."  
  
"Thanks," Mallow replied, "I won't let you down, anyone, or Geno. They are all counting on us now."  
  
"Hey everyone!!" Boshi cried out as he was on the ship, "Let's get a move on!"  
  
The rest of the gang quickly jumped aboard the flying ship. It then unleashed its' sails as the winged oars began to move the legendary vessal towars its' next destination. Some of the citizens watched in amazement of the magestic cruise ship leaving their city.   
  
Yet those who were watching the ship all knew that the group who was on it is the last hope against Smithy.  
  
****  
  
Three cloaked figures were watching a whirlpool. Their hoods kept their faces in the utter darkness. These three were waiting for the next biggest thing about to happen...  
  
The birth of the ulimate warrior of Hope and Light: Cosmos.  
  
"It's been a 1000 years that warrior has returned to save our world," one of them said.  
  
"Indeed it has," one of them replied, "I remembered the fierce battle that warrior had with the Great Darkness as if it was yesterday. It was a good thing the goddesses reincarnated that warrior."  
  
"Yes..." the final one muttered, "but the stars are now summoning for that great legendary hero to return to defeat the darkness. I hope our Star Guardian doesn't feel ashamed if he's not pick to become Cosmos."  
  
"I know. He is a great warrior...but his destiny does allow him to become such a thing. It is already planned for someone else."   
  
"Yet we must be careful. Chaos may return as well to become the 'Great Destroyer'. Chaos must never be awakened if Cosmos isn't around to stop him."  
  
"Yes. The stars must come together to summon Cosmos...that warrior is our last hope to save this world once and for all. We must never let the stars summon Chaos."  
  
"For if they do...this world shall be destroyed."  
  
The three cloaked figures looked into their whirlpool once more. The fate of the stars will show what shall be brought back...  
  
Yet will the future be devistating destruction or will it be everlasting peace?  
  
****  
  
The flying cruise ship was heading ever so closly towards Final Destination. The skies were pitched black as the wind howled against the oars. YingGirl was standing in front of the ship...looking towards what new challanges may lie ahead.  
  
Boshi then looked down and held his mouth in horror. The ground below the ship was covered in more darkness and was starting to be destroyed. Earthquarkes, thunderstorms, and vicious tusamis unleashed themselves onto the ground causing the habitants to run in pure terror. This could only mean one thing...   
  
The Melee World was destroying itself. It couldn't take anymore of Smithy's henchmen sheading the land with blood and iron. It was going to become a hopeless situation if the "Star Road" was never fixed.  
  
Yet...when Boshi looked up in the skies, he saw something. Was his eyes seeing things? No, he wasn't!  
  
There was a star...but weren't all stars destroyed since Ganondork destroyed the road??! It was high above YingGirl and still shining ever so brightly in this deep dark chaotic night. The star seemed to shine its' prescene on YingGirl as if that star and YingGirl were almost the same thing...  
  
But that's impossible!!  
  
"Arrr..." Johnathan said as he walked towards Boshi, "you just set your eyes on the mystical North Star, or what it's normally called...The Star of Hope."  
  
Boshi turned around.  
  
"The 'Star of Hope'?" Boshi asked.  
  
"Aye..." Johnathan replied, "if it weren't for that star, most riders of the sea shall never find their way. We use that star to find new territory to plunder."   
  
"I see."  
  
****  
  
YingGirl then stopped looking foreward. She felt something dark and sinister that was in front of the ship. Before she could tell the others what it was...  
  
The ship was hit by an attack at one of its' sides. Everyone on board quickly fell on their knees as the ship was hit.  
  
There was an evil laughter all over the place. The group tried to look around where it was coming from as another attack striked the ship once again...causing it to tilt sideways. Everyone quickly grabbed a hold onto the half flying ship as the laughter roared again and again.   
  
"Johnny!!!" one of his crewmates cried out, "If we take another hit...we're done for!! She ain't strong enough to withstand another attack!!"   
  
"But who's causing this?" Katrice asked as she waved her tail.  
  
"I am, you retched pests!!" a voice cried out.  
  
Everyone turned to face in front of them. The one who was attacking the ship showned itself. He was a gigantic sword with two oval eyes and a stripped handle weith a skull at the top of it. He gave a grim as he looked towards the tilted flying ship.  
  
"All of you have caused Lord Smithy such pain," he said, "I am the final, most powerful, and greatest member of the 'Smithy Gang'...the guardian of the Gate, Exor."   
  
"The Guardian of the Gate?" YingGirl asked, "So behind that gate is where Geno is?!!"  
  
"Geno? My master has plans for that pesky 'Star Guardian'. Perhaps he will turn him into ciderwood for his furnace. Gawh ha ha ha!!!"  
  
The sword laughed again and all everyone could do was watch him. They couldn't let go of the ship. Exor looked towards the group, smirking.  
  
"And now all of you shall be begone!!!" Exor cried as he unleashed another attack.  
  
The next attack strucked the massive cruise ship and finished up the ship by shattering it into pieces, sending the small group towards an early grave. Everyone was screaming as each and everyone one of them were falling downwards towards the ground down below.  
  
****   
  
6 "Star Pieces" have finally been collected....  
Where could that last "Star Piece" be?  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: We're Ganondorf's finest servants. We'll get those "star pieces" and make our masters into Gods of Chaos!  
???: And I'll make sure that Cosmos shall never awaken! BAWH HA HA HA!!!   
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-A Sister's Love!!! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	13. A Sister's Love

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
From the moment you disappeared...  
My journey to find you began.  
On the old yellow map...  
There's a picture of a stenciled angel...  
Pointing towards a dark coliseum  
As if it's beckoning me.  
My trembling heart stills remembers...  
A secret kiss on that day.  
However hard my fate shall be....  
I'll still keep looking for you!!!   
  
-Translated Lyrics of Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars Opening.  
  
****  
  
-A Sister's Love-  
  
"Oh this is wonderful!!!" Smithy cackled as he saw Ganondorf's latest prisoner, "This is quite rich!!!"  
  
"Get me out of here at once!!!" Geno snapped at the metalic king as he was wrapped in chains. He continued his struggle with no avail.  
  
"Yes...." Ganondorf commented, "but what shall we do with him? It's best we keep him alive. He is that pesky YingGirl's boyfriend and she'll do anything for him."  
  
"Anything?" Smithy asked as he stroked his metalic white painted beard, "I may have an idea."  
  
"Let it be better than the previous ones."  
  
"Oh, it is better than the others ones...but I need this doll in the factory."  
  
Geno stayed silent. Smithy didn't bring up that place again...the birthplace where all his vicious machine creations were made, did he? Geno remembered the first time he was in that dark iron plated palace. Yet, he had no choice to venture in there...  
  
The final "star piece" was there.  
  
"Very well then," Ganondorf replied, "do whatever you want with this doll and make sure he doesn't get a hold of the 'star piece' or he doesn't break free from these chains."   
  
"I won't," Smithy replied as his minions grabbed the chained wooden doll, "and you'll promise me you'll get the six remaining pieces from that retched YingGirl."  
  
"Of course I will. That girl will never get to you, I'll make sure of that!"  
  
The iron king left the room with his servants, who were holding the chained Geno. The dark warlock smirked behind Smithy, realizing just how stupid the iron king was.  
  
A figure then revealed itself behind thed curtains as she looked at Ganondorf.  
  
"Smithy is a true idiot," YangGirl muttered, "doesn't he know that when we get the 'star pieces', we'll become the summoned Gods of Chaos?!"  
  
"Indeed he is my darling," Ganondorf said, "now come with me. We need to welcome our new guests to Smithy's factory."  
  
"All right, my lord."  
  
The two of them left the area. Soon their visiters shall be arriving to find their friend and the Smashers.   
  
****  
  
The sword laughed again and all everyone could do was watch him. They couldn't let go of the ship. Exor looked towards the group, smirking.  
  
"And now all of you shall be begone!!!" Exor cried as he unleashed another attack.  
  
The next attack strucked the massive cruise ship and finished up the ship by shattering it into pieces, sending the small group towards an early grave. Everyone was screaming as each and everyone one of them were falling downwards towards the ground down below.  
  
That would be true, if a giant gloved hand hadn't managed to save the gang in time. Exor glared as he looked towards the hand.  
  
Before he could attack this hand, another giant gloved hand appeared and punched him in the face. The sword yelped in pain.  
  
"How come we're not falling to our deaths?!" Boshi asked as he looked around.  
  
YingGirl noticed the group was on something else that could fly.  
  
"Master Hand!" YingGirl cried out.  
  
"You're not going die on us till we save the Melee World!" Master Hand said as he held onto everyone.  
  
Mallow then turned to face YingGirl.  
  
"Exor's defenses are his eyes," Mallow said, "since they're out, it's best we take him out now!!"  
  
"YingGirl!!!" Katrice cried out, "DO IT!!!"  
  
YingGirl then stood up as she looked towards the giant sword. She then pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Phoenix..." YingGirl began, "ARMAGEDDON!!"   
  
Exor was blinded by Crazy Hand's punch and didn't noticed the magestic firebird that was coming it's way. The firebird flew straight towards the sword, engulfing it in flames. He gave out a last cry by opening his mouth...  
  
And revealing the pathway towards the dark fortress.  
  
****  
  
Master Hand then placed the gang down onto a platform from his dorm. Exor was not destoryed...only defeated.  
  
Crazy Hand joined along as he looked at the sword.  
  
"Why hasn't it been destroyed?" Crazy Hand asked.  
  
Master Hand looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"Ying..." Master Hand said, "there is something I need to speak to you about."  
  
Another figure then showed itself. It headed towards the group of strangers and waved it's tail.  
  
"Koko!!!" Katrice cried out, "Why aren't you with YangGirl?!"  
  
"She's been missing and so has Giga Bowser," Koko replied as he looked towards Katrice, "I don't know what happened with them."  
  
YingGirl looked towards the Master Hand and back at Koko. She couldn't believe the guardian's words. Her sister will never do such a thing. She will always protect others from harm...  
  
Why would she be missing?  
  
"It's true..." Master Hand muttered, "she was fighting some monsters with Giga Bowser and then the next minute she's gone!"  
  
"Do you think she could have went to face Smithy...on her own?" Boshi asked.  
  
"I doubt it. She doesn't even know what Smithy is."  
  
"So how are we going to get to her? We don't even know where she is!!!"  
  
"Or where Smithy is either..." Koko muttered.   
  
YingGirl then turned around to face Exor. She then looked towards the sword with the long gapping mouth and wondered why the sword has its' mouth open.  
  
She then turned to face the others.  
  
"Exor said he was the guardian of the 'Gate'," YingGirl said, "but I wonder...could his mouth be the entrance towards whatever Exor was protecting?"  
  
"His mouth?" Boshi asked, "It would explain why it's opened like that."  
  
"Well...there's only one way to find out. I'm going in. If his mouth leads us to wherever Geno is, then I'm going in."  
  
****   
  
As she was walking towards the defeated Exor, she then stopped and looked at the group of allies she had collect during her adventures.   
  
"Geno once said to me that the final battle shall be very difficult than whatever we faced before," YingGirl said, "so I wouldn't be suprised if you want to chicken out or don't wanna fight. So I'm offering you a choice, to stay here and pray that everything shall be all right or join me into defeating Smithy once and for all."  
  
The gang and the hands looked towards YingGirl. Boshi was the first one to comfront her.  
  
"I'm going in with you," Boshi said, "I ain't gonna let no giant machine take over my world!"  
  
"Nor am I!" Mallow replied as he joined up with the two, "I'm never going to cry and I'm going save Geno!"  
  
"Arr," Johnny commented as he joined with the rest, "this is more important that looting the finest vessels in the seas. I'll let these spineless dogs walk the plank if they think they could get away with what there's doing!"  
  
"We'll go wherever Johnny goes," one of his crewmates said as he joined along with the shark captain.  
  
"Johnny's our main man," the other replied as he joined along, "we'll follow him where ever he goes."   
  
"Don't forget us!!" Katrice cried out as she stood next to Koko, "We may be small, but we'll do our best!!"  
  
YingGirl looked back at her friends, clasping her hands on her star locket.  
  
"Everyone...." YingGirl replied with a smile.  
  
"Well what are ya waiting for?!" Crazy Hand cried out, "Get a move on and save this world!!"  
  
The group turned around and faced Exor's gapping mouth. They all entered one by one into the "gate" with the giant gloved hands watching them. The small group of unknown travellers had joined together from various places are the only hope left for this world.   
  
****  
  
In the depths of the darken factory...  
  
He was waiting for them.   
  
He contined pounding new creations from the red ooze that was coming out from Smelter. He was definately waiting for them, especially now he had a faithful element caged up behind iron bars...watching the horror continue.  
  
His machines roared as they continued endlessly into creating a great supply of heartless mercinaries to take over the recked land. Master Hand and his faithful group of Smashers have lost their battle against him...  
  
And soon, those fools shall finally loose the Great War.  
  
The Great War begen when Chaos and Cosmos had fought an endless battle over this known universe! The two warriors fought continueless, yet only to find out a little too late that neither side will never win.  
  
Both of them were killed off in the battle.  
  
Since there wasn't a side to claim victor afterwards, Dark Forces were angry of loosing their godlike warrior that the vowed to destroy Light Forces at whatever chance they got and vice versa.  
  
The universe that was created from this mess gave birth to some great heroes and some vile foes.  
  
Yet something else was also create....the explosion that caused the Cosmos and Chaos to end their lives had blanketed the dark skies with millions of little lights. There was still darkness in the skies, yet there were also light...  
  
Those lights then formed together a great power to keep this world at piece, and thus...the Star Road was born.  
  
Yet soon, it was all going to end and there wasn't any Cosmos or Light of Hope to stop him.  
  
****  
  
The group finally entered the factory. There was darkness surrounding every corner of the factory and black mist covering every corner. Boshi looked around the darken area. He heard a very odd music coming from a direction he couldn't tell.  
  
"So this is where Smithy is hanging?" Boshi commented, "No wonder he wants to take over our world. It's so dark in here."  
  
Katrice's ears twitched. She had also heard a strange music playing. She turned to face the others.  
  
"Hey," Katrice asked, "do you guys hear something playing?"  
  
"It's something I don't think I heard before," Mallow replied.  
  
"I have," YingGirl said as she looked at a certain direction, "this tune was played when I first ventured into Ganon's castle on my very own. There is only one person who could be playing this tune."   
  
"And that is...?"  
  
The dark mists then left the group, revealing a darkly skinned tanned red haired warlock in front of metalic organ. He wasn't alone. There were two others figures that were next to him.  
  
YingGirl clasped her hands onto her mouth as she tried to hold her tears. Right next to the warlock were....  
  
"YangGirl!!!" Koko cried out, "Giga Bowser! What are you doing here?"  
  
The warlock turned around to face the group.  
  
"So I see you already meet my new faithful servants," Ganondorf asked as he looked at the group.  
  
"Servants?!!" Boshi cried out.  
  
Ganondorf looked and Giga Bowser and YangGirl.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!!" Ganondorf snapped, "Get those 'star pieces' back from that little girl!!!"  
  
"What?" YingGirl asked weakly.  
  
Before she could get a reply, Giga Bowser lunged towards her, snaring his jaws and swunging his claws in a direction to attack her. Johnny quickly got in Giga Bowser's way in order to protect YingGirl. He used his trident to skewer Giga Bowser's left arm.   
  
The giant orge koopa yelped in pain and quickly back away from the shark.  
  
"Why are you doing this mates?!" Johnny growled as he aimed his trident in another attack position, ready to strike the koopa again.  
  
YangGirl unleashed a giant water attack that hit the group on contact. The group managed to withstand the attack, yet with minor injuries.  
  
"What's going on?!" Boshi cried, "I thought we were friends!!!"  
  
"Friends..." Giga Bowser muttered as he looked at the group.  
  
YangGirl then readied her lance to fight as she walked towards the group. Her face was differen than her regular face. She smirked evily as her eyes glinted a shade of red.  
  
"We'll take those 'star pieces' and kill all of you in such a way that you won't have to suffer another day of living," YangGirl said as she looked at the group.  
  
"Because we are friends," Giga Bowser replied.   
  
****  
  
A dark creature had awaken. He felt the prescene of a great brave knight. The esscence of this knight was very strong. Perhaps this knight was the reason he was brought into this strange bizzare world. This knight could only be the legendary Cosmos, the greatest knight that stood for Hope and Light.  
  
This knight had such unspeakle powers, powers that no other knight can ever possess. If he was about to leave this world, there should at least one thing he should do.  
  
The creature looked up...  
  
He wanted to fight this legendary knight no matter what got in his way.   
  
****  
  
The group backed away from YangGirl and Giga Bowser. No one could believe what those said, especially YingGirl. She clutched onto her satchel that held the remaining "star pieces" as she looked at them.  
  
"You're kidding right?" YingGirl said, "You're not trying to kill us...are you?"  
  
"Can't you see the truth?!" Ganondorf yelled as he looked at her, "They're under my control now!! And to prove it to you, I'll let them use their greatest attacks...ON YOU!!!"  
  
YangGirl and Giga Bowser began to charge up their attacks as they looked at their next target. Mallow, Johnny, and Boshi jumped in front of YingGirl, ready to risk their lives to protect a loyal friend.  
  
YangGirl and Giga Bowser exchanged looks and nodded at each other. Ganondorf smirked as he was about to witness someone who was very close to YingGirl that wanted to kill her.  
  
But....  
  
When their attacks were fully charged, YangGirl and Giga Bowser turned around to face Ganondorf.  
  
"DRAGON RAGE!!!" YangGirl screamed as she unleashed a magestic ice dragon towards the warlock.  
  
The ice dragon flew towards Ganondorf and opened its' jaws, swallowing the dark skinned Gerudo in one gulp by imprisoning him in an ice statue.  
  
Giga Bowser did the final fatal blow as he unleashed a his devistating shell attack, which shattered the ice and Ganondorf into pieces.   
  
The others watched as pieces of ice were onto the ground, leaving the remains of the dark warlock all over the ground. Giga Bowser and YangGirl looked towards the group with their normal faces. Katrice looked up at YangGirl.  
  
"You know you could have told us you were only acting!!!" Katrice cried out.  
  
"But if we did," YangGirl said, "then Ganondorf would have killed us and we'll never knew where he holds the Smashers or Geno."  
  
"You almost killed us!" Mallow cried as he looked at the two.  
  
"We're sorry," Giga Bowser replied as he bowed his head, "we only did it so we could convince Ganondorf we were on his side...when actually we weren't."  
  
YingGirl smiled and then ran towards her sister with tears running down her eyes.  
  
"You had me so worried!!" YingGirl cried, "I thought you were really going to kill me!!"   
  
As she approached her sister, a stone transformed itself into a hand and grabbed onto YingGirl's leg. The grab onto her leg was almost as a jerk towards the ground...as if someone was preventing her to meet her own sister.  
  
"What the?!!" YingGirl asked.   
  
The pull towards the ground was getting stronger. She turned around to notice half of her leg was into the stone floor already!! Whatever grabbed her leg was never letting it go.  
  
"Ying!!!" Katrice cried as she ran to help her master.  
  
Half of her body was beinging pulled into the stone floor. She looked at everyone as she waved her arms all over the place.  
  
"Someone!!" YingGirl yelled, "HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Everyone quickly tried to pull YingGirl back up from the ground, yet whatever was pulling YingGirl downward was very presistant in taking her down. It gave another pull and YingGirl screamed in vain. Everyone watched in horror as YingGirl disappeared into the ground...  
  
Right in front of everyone' eyes.   
  
****  
  
6 "Star Pieces" have finally been collected....  
Where could that last "Star Piece" be?  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: I have searched this realm to fight the strongest knight for the Dark Mage. This one is that knight I have been searching for, yet this one is very different from others I've fought before.   
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-Against All Odds: Enter the Dark Knight!!! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	14. Against All Odds: Enter the Dark Knight

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
(Well, I dunno about Culex though, he is owed by Square and also appeared in Super Mario RPG as well.)   
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
I won't regret with my Sailor Eyes!  
I will follow you, Sailor Wind!  
This song will be a guidepost in the Milky Way!  
Don't give up!  
For tomorrow...Sailor Yell!  
I will find you! Sailor Star!  
My angel wings...take me up to the sky!!!   
  
-Translated Lyrics of Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars Opening.  
  
****  
  
-Against All Odds: Enter the Dark Knight!!!-  
  
"YING!!!" Katriced screamed in vain.  
  
But she was too late, everyone was too late. YingGirl was gone and there was nothing anyone can do about it. Something pulled her down into the ground and whatever that something was, YingGirl was going to face it on her own.  
  
Koko looked at everyone who was silent of what had happened.  
  
"What are we going to do now?!" Koko asked, "We can't just wait here and let Smithy continue creating his minions from these dark factories! We must put an end to him right now!"  
  
"But we can't continue," YangGirl replied as she looked at her guardian, "because YingGirl is gone. I won't let her fight anyone on her own. I'll stay here till she comes back."  
  
"And what if she never comes back?! Your sister isn't strong but she's isn't strong enough to fight on her own! She's a helpless pup in this battle!"  
  
"That's not true!!!" Boshi cried as he looked at them, "I seen YingGirl handling a group of sharks and taking out a nasty bow on her own! She can handle anything in her way, so stop bad-mouthing her!!!"  
  
Koko backed away from Boshi. He hated when others disagree with him, yet he couldn't do anything about it. The group had no choice but to wait for their comrade to return from whatever that had kidnapped her.   
  
****  
  
The dark creature had finally caught the legendary knight. It was quite a struggle, yet effortlessly easy. He laid the knight onto the ground as he looked at her. He had heard the power that Cosmos had possess and wanted to see how powerful was this knight.   
  
Yet the knight he capture looked more than a meek young lady. Perhaps, this maybe an amusing battle.  
  
His servants then stepped forth, as a form of crystals.  
  
"Is this the legendary Cosmos, the one who defeated Chaos?" a red crystal asked.  
  
"Whoa!" the yellow crystal cried out, "She's just a kid! How in the world could she ever defeat Chaos?! She's so weak!"  
  
"But looks can be deciving," the blue crystal replied, "Chaos thought the same way when he saw Cosmos and he ended up defeated."   
  
"So if this girl is really is the legendary Cosmos..." the green crystal said as it looked at everyone else, "then let's get rid of her right away!"  
  
The green crystal began to charge an attack at the fallen lady but stopped when its' master confronted the crystal.  
  
"I won't destroy her just yet," he said, "I want to see if this knight is worthy of being called the legendary Cosmos."  
  
The dark creature turn around. The girl he captured was waking up. Soon, it'll be a simple battle that shall prove who this girl truely is. He then ordered his crystals to stay away from him and only reveal themselves when he summoned for them.  
  
YingGirl held onto her head as she sat up. Her tears were already dried up. She was this close with reuniting with her only living family member. She was that close, just like the time where she could have saved Geno...  
  
Geno...  
  
She then got up as she tried to hold back her tears. She had to tell herself that it was not her fault for kidnapping Geno. She then noticed she wasn't alone...  
  
Right in front of her floated a montrous winged demon. He was emensely huge as a wave a dark energy emitted from him. A pair of wings were behind the montrousity as his horns were viciously twisted at the sides of his head. His skin was a dark violet and there were some red scars over some parts of his body, yet his torso was covered with crystalized substances.  
  
He looked down at her with his eyes glinting a shade of red.  
  
YingGirl backed away slowly as her eyes were wide open. She was comfronted by something she always heard when she was a small kid. She couldn't believe it, but his description suited perfectly...  
  
She was in front of Culex...the Dark Knight of Vanda.   
  
****  
  
Smithy had finished his latest creation when he the director marched into the room.  
  
"Sire Smithy," the director said, "Ganondorf has beem completely destroyed by those intruders."  
  
"Excellent," Smithy replied, "now there will only be one God of Chaos and that shall be ME!!!!"  
  
"Chaos God Smithy? I think I shall like serving you under that title."  
  
"Yes...soom the 'star pieces' shall be mine, without Cosmos, the greastest warrior of Hope and Light to awaken!!!"  
  
The director turned to face Smithy's latest creation. It had a striking resemblance of that pesky Star Guardian they captured...but it was machine made. The creation was a darkly sinister iron version of the wooden doll, staring back at the director with his heartless eyes.  
  
"What is this?" the director asked.  
  
"A way to get those 'star pieces' back!" Smithy cackled, "Soon the factory shall add the finishing painting touches on it and those pests shall never see that they're falling in a trap!!"  
  
"That's brilliant, my lord!!!"  
  
"Indeed it is and it shall never backfire unlike that hidious warlock's plans. I'm glad for he had passed on. He caused so much strive towards me! Now go on an find out where he had hidden that golden 'seventh star'!"  
  
"Of course my lord."  
  
The director left in search for what his master comanded. Their prisoner, the Star Guardian, caged behind iron bars had saw everything. If there was some way he could contact the others without Smithy knowing...  
  
That's it! There was a way for Geno to contact the others. He stayed quiet as he closed his and began to concertrate on talking to someone via their mind. It was called "ESP" and perhaps he held this power....  
  
There was only one way to find out.   
  
****  
  
YingGirl backed away as she looked towards the dark creature.  
  
"Greetings," the creature said as it floated closer to her, "I am Culex, Dark Knight of Vanda."  
  
It was him all right. Her nerves cringe in sheer terror as she looked up a him, standing in a fighting position.  
  
"No way..." YingGirl muttered as she looked at the devistating creature.  
  
The creature look at the girl. How could this one be the bravest and strongest knight that this world had to offer? He felt the prescene of great power within her still.  
  
"I wish to challange you brave knight into combat," Culex replied, "will you accept the challange?"   
  
"Accept..." YingGirl muttered weakly as she looked up at him with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Very well then...en garde!!"  
  
Culex summoned forth his faithful element crystals to appear right in front of him and the battle has begun.   
  
****  
  
Master Hand looked at the dark skies that were surround everything else in the Melee World. What if YingGirl and her new found friends do fail in fixing the "Star Road"?  
  
What if they never find a way to free the Smashers? Will this be the end of this wor...  
  
No!! The only true sign that proves this world shall come to an end is the God of Chaos and that person has not awaken. There was still a chance of hope left since Chaos was around!  
  
Just because everything seems hopeless, you can't give up now!! You must never give up because if everyone gives up...  
  
Then there shall never be a Star Of Hope.  
  
Master Hand looked up. The mystical single star in the skies continued to furiously shine throughout the darkness that had swallowed the land down below.  
  
Master Hand knew that whatever ended the battle between the greatest warrior of Light and the greatest warrior of Darkness, the sky was still dark, but...  
  
There were millions of tiny little lights that covered the darkness as well. Seven of these strong tiny lights combined together to create the "Star Road" and thus stars were born, along with everything else...  
  
Wait on a sec! If stars and dark skies are acceptable, does this mean that...Light and Darkness are one? That Light can never go on without shining in the Darkness?  
  
Then if that's so...will Cosmos also awaken when Chaos has awaken?  
  
****  
  
YingGirl was struck with every single attack those crystals unleashed at her. She was screaming in pain as she tried to avoid an attack from a crystal...only to get struck by another attack by another cystal.  
  
She couldn't defend herself against all these devistating attacks and quickly fell onto the ground, screaming in pain. The crystals and the creature itself looked at the fallen challanger.  
  
Yet...  
  
"This is the legendary Cosoms?!" the Fire Crystal cried out, "Why didn't she shown us her power in front of us?!"  
  
"Chosen One..." a voice whispered.  
  
"She seemed scared," the Wind Crystal replied, "as if she never wanted to fight us."  
  
"How can anyone weak like her be Cosmos?" the Water Crystal asked, "She tried to avoid most of our attacks."   
  
"YingGirl..." a voice calmy whispered again.  
  
Blood was running down YingGirl's lip as she opened her eyes, hearing a voice in her head. Was she so badly defeated that she became delerious?  
  
"Someone calls my name..." YingGirl muttered.  
  
"Oh god!!!" the voice in her head cried out, "I can sense your pain! What happened?! Why aren't the others with you?!"  
  
"I can't...fight..." YingGirl whimpered, "I'm sorry everyone. I've let you down. I'm so scared..."  
  
"Have you really let everyone down, have you really lost hope?"  
  
Hope? YingGirl then started to get up. How could she ever give up on hope? She was the agent of Light of Hope! Sworn her own life to protect others and other worlds from harm!   
  
"Ying," the voice said, "you told me that we only truely loose when we truely give up...have you given up?"  
  
She recalled saying that....  
  
"Don't give up just yet Geno...It's so easy to give up, but what make live worth living is working hard to never give up! We only truely lose when we give up, so never give up!" the voice reminded her.   
  
YingGirl then stood on her legs as she held onto the sword. The crystals then backed away, shocked in amazement that the girl they easily defeat could get up once more.  
  
The voice was right. She knew that as long as she never gives up, she's undefeatable. Her locket began to glow as she look back at Culex and his minions.  
  
"I'll never give up..." YingGirl chanted as she held onto her sword, "I'll never give up...I'll never give you...I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!!!"  
  
Her locket unleashed a blinding light, the power of the Ruby Phoenix Crystal, and sent the element crystals in a daze.  
  
"Impossible!!!" the Fire Crystal cried out, "We defeated her power...she lost!!"  
  
"Is this Cosmos' true power?!!" the Wind Crystal asked, "It's so strong!!!"  
  
Culex folded his arms and smiled. This was the power he felt from the girl he captured.   
  
Her crystal began to glow as she felt a strong power flowing in her veins. She looked towards the crystal as she raised her sword. She then dashed towards the elemental crystals and unleashed a devistating sword spin attack that shattered three of the four crystals.  
  
The Wind Crystal backed away as it looked towards her, shocked of how someone like her can destroy the other three in one shot.  
  
"Who are you?!!" the crystal cried out.  
  
She pointed her sword at the crystal, looking at it with her eyes. Blood that was running down her lip, was now running down her chin.  
  
"I am the agent of Hope and Light," YingGirl replied, "I am YingGirl-Senshi For Hire! And I shall punish you!!"  
  
She swung her sword again to shatter the final element crystal into pieces once more. She then look up at the creature as she lowered her sword...  
  
She wasn't afraid anymore. The creature looked at her, smirking.  
  
"Ahh..." Culex said, "you are the chosen knight. Let's see how you can hand my power!!!"  
  
The creature began to unleash a devistating blast at the girl. She replied to his attack by creating another fire arrow with the mystical white flames once more. She aimmed it directly at him.  
  
"Crescent..." YangGirl cried as she looked at him, "STAR SHOT!!!!!"   
  
She fired the arrowed towards the dark creature. He screamed in pain as the arrow hit him directly in the chest. He felt the power that crafted such as mystical arrow created by white flames.  
  
This was the true power felt only by...  
  
****  
  
AS she placed her sword away, YingGirl backed away. She made a direct hit on her arrow! The dark creature should had been destroyed, just like the rest of the crystals.   
  
She even backed away further. Did she missed? Were her powers not strong enough?  
  
Culex knelt down towards the lady and gave her a mystical charm. The accessory glisten with various colors colors, revealing a mystical power hidden within this bizzare crystal. She was memormized by the colors as she held it in her hands.  
  
She then looked up at Culex.  
  
"Your spirit is strong brave knight," Culux replied as he looked at her, "and your powers are stronger than I expected. You are the legendary one. Take this token and treasure this as a keepsake of this fight."  
  
"I didn't mean to fight you," YingGirl said, "I really shouldn't accept this..."  
  
"Nonsense! You have proven yourself worthy of receiving this, brave knight. Farewell, champion knight!"   
  
Culex then unleashed another spell and YingGirl started to float upwards towards the sky...as almost she was heading back to her friends and taking along the mysical crystal with her.   
  
"Wait!!" YingGirl cried out, "There so many questions I have about you!"  
  
But it was too late, she was returned back to the surface and the dark skinned winged creature was never seen again.   
  
****   
  
YingGirl was on the ground. She open her eyes again and realized she was at the same place that she comfronted Ganondorf. So that must mean...  
  
"Ying!!!" Katrice looked up at her master, "You're back!"  
  
"What happened to you?" Boshi asked, "It looks like you've been in some catfight."  
  
"And where did you get this accessory?" Koko asked as he looked at the mystical crystal that was in YingGirl's hands.  
  
She sat up and looked at her friends. Tears were running down her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you like that," YingGirl said, "I just didn't know how serious the battle will be. Now thanks to him, I know I can win because I'll never give up."  
  
"YingGirl..." YangGirl muttered.  
  
YingGirl finally got up as she looked at everyone.  
  
"Now let's go find Smithy and stop this mechanical madman once and for all!" YingGirl cried out as she smiled at everyone, "We got to do this! Everyone waiting for us!"   
  
Mallow then walked towards a certain direction. He then stopped and turned around.  
  
"We'll go from this way," Mallow said, "this was the way we took last time we we here."  
  
And so the gang were heading towards that direction, with Mallow being in the lead. YingGirl placed the mystical crystal in her pocket as she tagged along with the others, eating a maxium tomato to replenish her health and heal her bruises.  
  
She had to be thankful for that wooden doll. If she wasn't reminded of how important it was never to give up...she would have been dead by now.  
  
Soon everyone shall be ready to fight their biggest battle they'll ever face. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, the captured Smashers, and Geno have hope with this group shall defeat the darkness that was plaguing the land...once and for all.   
  
****   
  
6 "Star Pieces" have finally been collected....  
Where could that last "Star Piece" be?  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: Well, it looks like it's up to us to deal with these pests. Do you think they want to play with us?  
???: I guess I could spare a few minutes tormenting these little pests for amusement. Mawhahaha...  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-Snakes and Mad Adders!! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	15. Ranting Time!

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mar...  
  
HOLD IT!!!!  
  
Due to insults from a pitiful soul, Chapter 15 shall be delayed. So, we bring you a rant written by the author instead!  
  
So none of you fellow readers shall see what's going happen with YingGirl, Johnathan Jones & his crewmates, Mallow, Katrice, Koko, Giga Bowser, YangGeril, and Boshi as they are heading closer towards challanging Smithy...on his own grounds.  
  
Will they save the Melee World and the Smashers? That's if this fic gets no support with reviews. It'll end unfinished.  
  
If you have any problems with this, please send your complaints to the Link Supportes, "chibi fairy" and "Lady Rose". These are the two danty little bitches had caused me to get agervated with writting this fic.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
Rant-O-Rama: "NO MORE WHINNY 13 YEAR OLDS!!!!!!"   
(Or My Slight Obssession of Dissing Link and Rooting For Link At the Same Time!)  
  
The reading public are a bunch of seals when you think about it. All they care is reading fics for their own enjoyment...  
  
Not giving a bloody damn of how much work and time an author has placed in their fics. If you read "Ai No Senshi"; in one of the chapters, I gave my personal opinion of how I felt of this behavior.  
  
I'm not going continue telling everthing all over again. Go find it there, ya lazy bards.  
  
So, you tell me...has the public change? Had they finally seen and respected your work?  
  
Wee! I'm thankful that there are some people reading my fics. Although one thing still ticks me off...  
  
And that thing is Link.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gah...where to begin? Normally, I hate Link. I don't like a elf boy who has a strange resemblance to Peter Pan go and rescue me from a butt ugly pig face (maybe even a pig f---er) dark wizard who called Ganon.  
  
And yet I do.  
  
The only main reason I diss the "Hylian Bastard" Link is because in a fighting game called Super Smash Bros., Link decided to go freaky on my Yoshi fighter....  
  
By shoving the so called "Master Sword" up the dino's rear. No, his weapon sword...not THAT SORT OF "SWORD"!!!  
  
You'll be bloody pissed too if you had a 5 inch wide and 2 feet long piece of steel being shoved up your ass for amusement.   
  
Do I get a mere simple apology? Do I at least get at least someone at least being nice to my Yoshi fighter for once? Or get someone to give me a review on my Legend of Zelda fics?!!  
  
HELL NO!!!!  
  
So with great anger and rage boiling in my skin, I've created up a fic to safisty my poor Yoshi being mistreated by a tunic wearing elf Hylian jerk...   
  
It was called "Ways To Beat Up Link". I think I went a bit overboard, but I'm happy with what I wrote.  
  
Sure Link is not a "bastard", but what he did with my Yoshi would be a reason to be called a "bastard" anyways.  
  
After writting that ficcy, I begun to write ficcies that don't end up having elf boy trying to kill himself and helping me soften up on my dissing of Link.   
  
Henceforth, I created the "Ai No Senshi" saga! A story that tells about Young Link being friends with my other half...the other half being YingGirl, an identity I take on very well. She's the better half and most regonizable on the net.  
  
She appeared in CastleVania: Senshi For Hire, YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles, and A New Legend.  
  
(SPOILER ALERT! DO NO READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!! SKIP THIS PART!: And why do you think I made Link the Mole in the SSBM version of ABC's show? Sure, I may hate him...but I think he deserves it. He does have the abilities to outwit his fellow Smashers in pyshical and metal enduring challanges, if he wanted to. Yet, no one will suspect that he's the Mole until the very end, just like the actual show when Bill was revealed to be "The Mole". :-) )   
  
And so, I tend to be on an okay scale with Link. I won't diss Link anymore as long as he doesn't diss Yoshi. I was finally calm with letting out my rage...  
  
That was until I received this "review" from a whinny pathetic 13 year old BRAT!   
  
~~~~  
  
chibi fairy  
grrrrrrr!!! your a real peice of of shit to write bad about Link. I hope you know that know you have been officially hated by everyone in the legend of zelda part of fanfiction.net, AND a good peice of those here in the super smash bro. melee!!! how could you write this?! and no one cares a damn about ruto. everyone hates her. and every one hates you, so why don't you just go join her in the house of the damned. you belong there.  
  
  
~chibi fairy o3  
  
I'm a real piece of shit? Hey if Elf Boy did know where he shoved his sword in Smash Bros, then maybe I wouldn't be a constant pissed of bitch about the subject of my "Link Bashing".  
  
Hmmm...that's funny when you say some people hate me when in reality they don't even know me. I'm getting tons of reviews for "Peaches & Cream", "The SSBM Mole", "Ai No Senshi 2!-Legend of the Seven Stars", and "Peaches". So I am getting some respect.  
  
How can I write such a Link Bashing ficcy? *sacastically* Ow! I'm so hurt! Here are my simple reasons.  
1. I'm old enough to say what I want!  
2. Link was an" evil bastard" at the time, which drove me to write such a fic that expressed my rage at him in a humorous way.  
3. The people in the LoZ fanfic section are a bunch of a-holes for not even giving in a single review on my first LoZ fic for someone who hasn't even played the game. I had to beg a friend to give a review, which I hate doing so. If I've got a few reviewers for my first Loz Fic, then I wouldn't act so hostile on Link or send my Yoshi on a "Link Killing Rampage" when I play Smash Bros. (But then "Ai No Senshi" sagas will cease to exist if that happened.) SO SUCK ON THAT, BRAT!!!   
4. And after writting "Ways To Beat Up Link", it inspired me to create the "Ai No Senshi" series, which is highly popular with everyone. It's a fic that has something everyone should like! Action, adventure, Smashers, the Giant Glove Hands, revenge, betrayal, Geno, lyrics, and humor too! Whoo hoo!  
  
So what if I make enemies? I have shitloads of IRL friends and computer buddies that stand up that can back me up whenever I'm down. So I don't need to take your bullshit of saying everyone "hates me".  
  
Gah, no wonder the best years in life are wasted on the young and stupid. ¬.¬;;  
  
-The Clow Hatter   
  
oh ya. i'm going to personnaly humiliate you in front of everyone on my story. and i'm going to humiliate you in the reviews of Lady Rose's fic. everyone who's anybody has read it. oh, and have a nice day!   
  
I think I'll be the one *personally* humiliating you, "darling" by showing how pointless and pathetic your cheap attempts of trying to diss one of my fics in a pathetic way and all written in lower case too.   
  
I'll bet you'll just use cheap sterotypes of me saying "I hate Link" just like Somebody says "I hate pokemon" in Dr. Nick's fics.   
  
Anyone else willing to place some bets on this to see if I'm right?  
  
Thanks to morons like you, you caused everyone who enjoys my fics to have to wait another day or so till I can write up the continuation of this fic. I can't write "The SSBM Mole" because of whinny idiots like you and I have a bad cause of writer's block. Ugh....  
  
Go away writer's block!!!  
  
Nice day? it's 11:36 PM here.   
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	16. Snakes and Mad Adders!

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
Psst, in this fic...you'll get hints of who's the next baddie YingGirl will face in the next saga!  
  
****  
  
-Snakes and Mad Adders!-  
  
The Darkness calls to the Light, and the Light shall call to the Darkness again...  
  
He was waiting for her...   
  
Over the years, he watched her...watching he power growing stronger...  
  
Yet it was not strong enough to let him comfront her. Who would ever though that the real name of the Phoenix Princess litterally means "butterfly of hope"? And she has grown to be a lovely butterfly into the world, even thou her fragileness shows behind her tough guise...  
  
He sat on his throne in the depths of the darkness, smiling. He would have to wait...  
  
And waiting to meet her was the better than rushing to meet her.  
  
****  
  
The group continued to follow Mallow's lead. YangGirl was looking at her younger sister.  
  
Sure, she was much older than YingGirl...but that didn't matter. YingGirl will always be her little sister...  
  
Yet, with all these events that occured, YingGirl was...much different. YangGirl felt that YingGirl had definately change from her old ways, but...there was no difference of change at all!  
  
Well, save for her locket that transform into a star with wings. Other than that change, YingGirl was just her old self.  
  
YangGirl then sighed to herself. She knew he was tired to see the "virgin key" still not ready to face him yet. The days were getting closer and closer to the time he shall comfront himself to challange YingGirl. He may not be as worse of chaos, but he's still much powerful...  
  
He is known as...  
  
Mallow then stopped and turned around. The place was sworn with monsters and machines that were walking around in different directions, except all of these monsters avoided the center of the room.  
  
"Hey..." Boshi asked as he looked around, "why are we stopping?"  
  
"There's a secret entrance that'll lead us directly to where Smithy is hiding," Mallow replied as he looked around, "but I really can't recall where it is."   
  
"We'll find it..." Katrice said as she look around, "I mean how hard is it to find the entrance to some factory."  
  
Just before anyone could take another step, there was a slight rumbling sound being heard. YangGirl looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"Do you hear a sound?" YangGirl asked.  
  
Before anyone could reply, the floor gave in...leading the group to fall down towards the ground below.  
  
****   
  
The director returned to comfront Smithy, bringing along the golden "star piece" with him. Smithy looked towards him, while the "Star Guardian" laid quiet behind the iron bars.  
  
Smithy turned around to face the director.   
  
"My lord," the director said, "I found the final 'star piece'."  
  
"Yes," Smithy replied, "bring it to me at once."  
  
The director handed over the final golden "star piece". Smithy then grabbed onto the legendary golden star, letting himself become one with the star. The star unleashed its' power onto Smithy in a ray of light.  
  
After the light died out, the star finished merging with Smithy...be being fused on the iron king's chest. The dirctor looked towards Smithy.  
  
"My lord," the director said, "may I be please in honor to work for you and hoping to work for you when you become..."  
  
Before the robot could continue, a slicer appeared out of nowhere to put an end towards the robotic director. It sliced the bot into two pieces.  
  
The robot who threw that comfronted Smithy and bowed towards the dark iron king.  
  
"Ah..." Smithy commented, "my Geno-bot is fully operated."  
  
"My lord," the mechanical version of Geno replied back to Smithy, "I shall get you the 'star pieces' you've lost."  
  
"Go then!" Smithy cried out, "Get me those 'star pieces' at once!!! And get rid of that annoying YingGirl as well!!"  
  
"Consider it done, my lord."  
  
****  
  
The group was sprawled onto the stone covered ground. Everyone was lying there as their were helpless to face the next upcoming situation in front of them.  
  
"Mwee hee hee hee..." one of them chuckled, "Behold! These idiots had taken the bait!"  
  
"Hee hee hee..." the other replied, "I guess I could spare a few minutes. Maybe they'll like to...play!!! Hee hee hee!"  
  
YingGirl sat up as she held her head and looked at everyone.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" YingGirl asked.  
  
Before anyone could reply, one of the figures unleashed a devistating lighting attack at her. She screamed in pain as she was struck by a bolt of lighting.  
  
She knelted down after the attack and looked towards her attackers. The two figures floated towards her. One of them was wielding a cutlass and a shield while the other was cloaked in mystery.  
  
The rest of the gang started to get up as they heard YingGirl's scream.  
  
"Ying!!!" Katrice cried out.  
  
"Hey!" the one holding a cutlass cried, "The fun has just started!"  
  
He dashed towards the group unleashing his devistating sword slash attack of towards those that got in his way.  
  
YangGirl quickly blocked his cutlass with her lance...only to have the cloaked figure unleashing another lighting spell at her.  
  
"Yang!!!" Koko yelled as he looked towards his master.   
  
"Who are you?!" Boshi cried as he looked at the two.  
  
"I'm Cloaker," the one with the cutlass said.  
  
"And I'm Domino..." the hooded one replied, "we guard the entrance point towards the heart of Smithy's factory."  
  
"So if we beat you..." Katrice began, "we'll finally comfront Smithy!"  
  
"That's if you can beat us!!!" Domino cried out as he unleashed a flame stone towards the group.   
  
Giga Bowser managed to get a grip onto the massive flaming rock and quickly crushed it with his clawlike hands. Domino then backed away and started to realize this group was quite different than anything else he fought.  
  
"They are such pests, aren't they?" Cloaker asked as he faced Domino.  
  
"I wonder if they like to see our pets," Domino replied as he floated upwards.  
  
"Why I think they will!"  
  
The two akward figures began to float away from the group. Boshi tried to chase after the two.  
  
"Come back here, ya cowards!!!" Boshi cried as he continued to run towards them.  
  
Boshi was thus stopped when the dark sinister figures returned as they rode on their beloved pets; two giant size twin cobras.  
  
"Now..." Domino said as he looked towards the group, "the real fun begins."   
  
****  
  
Link looked up from his crystal prison. He had heard the chaos and terror running rampant throughout the land. He wasn't the only one...  
  
The rest of the Smashers could hear it too, especially Mewtwo and Ness, whom used their pyshic powers to foresee the chaos that was outside the castle.  
  
Some of the Smashers were worried of what will happen if YingGirl didn't succeed in fixing the Star Road. What if she could never defeat Smithy and everyone was stuck in these crystal prisons forever?  
  
But...  
  
Link turned to face his younger self. The blonde blue eye version of himself was holding onto the crystal. Even being brutally beaten up from Smithy...  
  
The young blonde hair boy still believed in YingGirl, no matter what happened. He had such high hopes in this girl that he will never give up to anyone who told him to give up on her.  
  
Link blushed a shade of red. He knew YingGirl would do anything to save this unknown world. He even had his wishes and hopes towards her to succeed...  
  
So did everyone else.  
  
But Link also wished...he could be with her. She's the first person he ever met that was just like him, but a bit different.   
  
So, if YingGirl managed to return the Star Road back to normal, will Link get his wish granted along with everyone else's wish?  
  
****   
  
One of the cobras hissed wildly as it lunged towards the group. Mallow and Boshi teamed up their attack onto it to protect the others. YangGirl and YingGirl finally stood up to fight once again.  
  
The cobras backed from the attacks. Cloaker and Domino looked down at the group.  
  
"This is going to be tougher than I thought," Cloaker said.  
  
"You were always the weaker one," Domino replied, "Now go, my precious Mad Adder, get rid of that pesky girl!!!"  
  
The dark violet king sized cobra replied to his master's voice and dashed towards its' next victim.  
  
"Ying!!!" Katrice cried out.  
  
YingGirl quickly responded to the vicious cobra by creating the mystical arrow of white flames once more.  
  
"Crescent..." YingGirl began, "STAR SHOT!!!"  
  
She unleashed the mystical arrow of flame once more. The arrow flew straight through the cobra, slaying the giant serpant once and for all. The cobra gave another shrieking hissing sound and fell down dead, along with his master as well.   
  
YingGirl turned to face the others.  
  
"The snakes!!" YingGirl cried out, "Kill the snakes!! It's the only way we can defeat them!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" YangGirl replied as she drew out her lance and dashed towards the next giant king size cobra.  
  
Cloaker backed away as he looked towards the short skirted lance wieldning lady.  
  
"No!!!" Cloaker cried, "STAY BACK!!!"  
  
But his cries were ignored. His cobra was easily killed by YangGirl's hands. The final massive snake fell down dead along with his owner...  
  
The group finally turned around. Right in front of them was the main entrance to the core of this dreary place; Smithy's Factory.  
  
"We can't hold back now," Mallow said as he looked at everyone else, "Smithy is waiting for us."  
  
"Then let's go," Boshi replied, "we've fought giant swords, evil witches, and vicious foes. I say it's time we fought Smithy and get him out of here once and for all!!"  
  
"I agree mates," Johnny commented, "I can't let his scoundrols pollute the seven seas with his machinery."  
  
"I won't allow him manipulate others just like he did to me!!" Giga Bowser growled.  
  
"And I can't let him torture the Smashers or Geno any longer!!!" YingGirl cried, "I'll punish him in the name of moon if I have too!!!"  
  
"Then it's agreed," Koko said as he looked towards the entrance, "let's finish this once and for all."  
  
The gang left the area and headed straight for the center of this darkness. There was no turning back this time. Everyone has counted on them to succeed in this. There was no time for failed attempts.  
  
****  
  
The room where the imprsioned Smashers were in had heard loud chaotic sounds coming from outside. Some of the Smashers wondered what was going on outside.  
  
Mewtwo crossed his arms as he looked down.  
  
"It's the end of the world," Mewtwo muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" everyone else cried as they looked at the violet catlike pokemon.  
  
"No way!!!!" Roy cried out, "You got to be kidding?!"  
  
"Are we all going to die here?" Nana asked as she looked towards Mewtwo.  
  
"Perhaps," Mewtwo replied as he looked towards everyone, "this is Master Hand and Crazy Hand's doing. They are trying to destroy the world in hopes that Smithy shall be killed in the process. The only was to truely stop this madness is the 'Star Road'."  
  
"So what's going happen to us if YingGirl doesn't fix the 'Star Road'?!" Falco sqauwked.  
  
"Then...we shall all perish as well."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Neither of them wanted to die so soon. Some of them hadn't managed to get enjoy their lives, while others never hadn't gotten a chance to do so.  
  
Some of them were worried. Could YingGirl really save this world from Chaos?  
  
Zelda then clasped her arms in prayer, praying to the Godessess that created Hyrule Kingdom. She prayed that these goddesses can do whatever it takes to help YingGirl to succeed in this mission.  
  
That's what everyone could do now; praying and hoping that the end isn't so near.   
  
****  
  
The group finally entered the factory. The machines howled as they pounded and created more heartless mercinaries to set upon this chaotic world. It almost reminded YingGirl of the routine she had to go through while being a heartless "wireframe" under Master Hand's control...  
  
But those days are over with a bitter end.  
  
The group continued walking closer towards their final destination.  
  
Yet...the shark captain stopped abrutely.  
  
"Johnny," one of the crewmates asked as he faced Johnny, "anything wrong?"  
  
"Arr..." Johnny replied, "something isn't right with this picture. My senses telling me we're walking straight into one of Smithy's traps, mates."  
  
"That's silly," Katrice chuckled, "we defeated what Smithy had thrown at us, unless he wants to throw the kitchen sink as well."  
  
"Katrice is right," a familier voice replied, "all of you defeated the 'Smithy Gang' once and for all."  
  
Another figure comfronted the gang. Everyone was shocked and amazed to see who was right in front of them, especially YingGirl.  
  
"I don't believe it..." YingGirl cried as she looked at the person, "Geno!! You're back!!"  
  
****   
  
6 "Star Pieces" have finally been collected....  
Where could that last "Star Piece" be?  
  
NEXT CHARACTER  
  
???: Hmmm, it was case of me that the Star Road is destroyed and thanks to a pest named YingGirl, it'll return back to normal! I shall get rid of her if it's the last thing I have to do!  
  
Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-To Fight a Friend?!! Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will punish you! 


	17. To Fight a Friend?!

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
-To Fight a Friend?!-  
  
Geno was right in front of them.  
  
"Geno..." Mallow said, "we missed you!!!"  
  
"There's no time!" Geno replied as he turned to face everyone, "Smithy wants to get rid of all of you, especially that YingBrat!!!"  
  
Geno then turned around and faced YingGirl, looking at her seriously.  
  
"You do have the 'star pieces' with you, wretch?" Geno asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah," YingGirl replied as she bit her lip. First she was called an "assistant", now she's called a "wretch...  
  
She was hoping Geno really didn't mean to call her that!  
  
"Good! Quickly, hand them to me!! They'll be safe with me!!"  
  
"All right! All right!"   
  
YingGirl retched for her satchel that was carrying the six legendary "star pieces" she found all over the Melee World. She walked towards Geno and was about to give the wooden doll the "Star Pieces"...  
  
Johnny then got in between the two. He glared at the wooden doll as he held onto his trusty trident. The shark captain took a small whiff at the wooden doll and realized a different scent than the familiar scent the actual doll possessed. The werid feeling about this is a trap was getting stronger.  
  
Johnny looked towards Geno.  
  
"Arrr..." Johnny asked as he looked at Geno, "why do yer smell like another one of Smithy's spineless dogs, matey?!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Geno replied in shock.  
  
"You have a scent of oil and iron fused, not of a bittersweet pinewood scent!!! So, who yer really are, matey and what do you plan to do with the 'star pieces'?!!!"  
  
"Johnny!" YingGirl cried out, "That's Geno! Stop this!!"  
  
The doll looked at the rest of the gang. His eyes started to glow a sinister red as he pulled his arm back and launched a missile at the group. Everyone quickly made a run for it as the doll cackled with glee. The missle made contact to the floor, creating a dust cloud.  
  
Everyone started coughing as dust was flow all over the area. Geno smirked as he looked at group.  
  
"For Smithy..." Geno cackled, "I'll destroy all of you and get the remaining 'star pieces'!!"   
  
****   
  
Whereas Smithy continued to create more mechanical monsters with Smelter, the true Geno was still in chains and behind bars. He didn't know if his contact with YingGirl was strong to warn the others about the Geno clone.  
  
He couldn't do anything at all. He wanted to something! He couldn't let his friends get defeated by a pathetic robotical clone of himself!   
  
But how?!  
  
He then lift his head. He felt a strange prescene in the room. It was different than any "star piece" or villian he had face, but it was very powerful.  
  
Three entities entered the room, unknown by Smithy, and flew straight towards the cage. The red entity blasted the cage with a devistating fire spell as the blue entity used ice shards to break through the chains.  
  
Geno managed to get up, with the chains falling towards the ground. These entities couldn't be...  
  
Before Geno could get in contact with one of these entities, the final one created a mystical teleportation spell and quickly sent to doll to reunite with his friends once more.   
  
****  
  
The sinister fake Geno unleashed a blast of light towards the fallen group. He cackled with glee as he saw some members of this group falling onto their knees.  
  
"Geno!!" YingGirl cried as she looked at the wooden doll, "Stop this!!! You're not our enemy!!"  
  
"That's not Geno, mates!!!" Johnny replied as he pierce the vicious doll with his trident. The doll wince in pain and glared at the shark...  
  
Only to send another powerful blast at the shark captain.   
  
"JOHNNY!!!!!" the crewmates yelled as they watched in horror. Their beloved captain was smashed against the wall of the factory. The two sharks quickly rushed towards their fallen captain...  
  
And the fake Geno was watching it, laughing at them.  
  
"Such weak fools," the fake Geno chuckled, "I shall kill all of you and take the 'star pieces' for Lord Smithy so he shall become the God of Chaos!!!"  
  
The fake Geno began to set up another spell. He had no mercy in getting rid of the gang once and for all. His lord wanted those "Star Pieces" at any cost, even it it means killing everyone in the process.   
  
He was about to unleash his devistating spell...  
  
Then out of nowhere, a wooden cannon blasted the fake Geno by unleashing a powerful blast of energy. The fake Geno screamed in vain as he was struck by the intensity of the attack. Everyone watched the destruction the cannon produced as it eliminated the fake Geno in one shot.   
  
Boshi then looked at the canon.  
  
"That's one powerful cannon," Boshi said as he looked at it.  
  
"Why thank you," the cannon replied.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Boshi cried as he ran to hide behind Giga Bowser, "It talked!!!"  
  
The cannon began to detransform itself, revealing a familliar ally in the process while Johnny managed to get up from the previous attack. Everyone was more freaked out than before.  
  
"Geno?!!!" everyone cried out.  
  
"You're the real one this time...right?" Katrice asked as she looked at the wooden doll.  
  
"Of course," Geno replied as he looked at everyone, "I don't know how I managed to escape Smithy though. A strange wind spell was unleashed and I was teleported here."  
  
"Wind teleportation spell?" Koko commented, "Then it must be Faeroe's Wind! A Hylian must had prayed to the Goddess of Courage to help you escape."  
  
"A Hylian?"  
  
"No time for explaination, we need to deal with Smithy once and for all. If we stop now, then this world shall truely be destroyed."  
  
"Koko's is right," YangGirl said as she looked at everyone, "Master Hand is letting the world to be destroyed in order to stop Smithy, but it doesn't seem to be working..."  
  
"No..." Boshi muttered as he looked down.   
  
Everyone then started to look down. Was this it? Were the "star pieces" useless in fighting against Smithy? Was everything that people wished and hoped for was about to go down the drain? Was this really the end of this all?  
  
Geno then looked at everyone.  
  
"We've got something better that'll get rid of Smithy once and for all!" Geno cried out, "We've got YingGirl!"  
  
YingGirl turned a shade of red as she looked at the doll.  
  
"Geno-san..." YingGirl muttered.  
  
Geno looked back at YingGirl and then back at everyone else.  
  
"Katrice told me that YingGirl here could handle anything," Geno said, "she had proven herself of that claim. She helped me find 6 of the 7 'star pieces'. She even fought without having her own magical powers. So...even though we may no be the best of friends, I believe YingGirl here could fix the 'Star Road' and make everyone's wishes come true!"  
  
YingGirl's face was all red. Everything that Geno said was true about her. She was blushing red of embaressment. She didn't think she deserved to be apperiated.  
  
"Guys..." YingGirl muttered.  
  
"Whatever Geno says is true," Mallow said, "so let's go find us the final 'star piece' and deal with Smithy for good!! We've got to do this!"  
  
"Right!" everyone replied.  
  
The gang then turned to face the entrance towards the core of Smithy's heartless factory. Everyone went and venture thought the pathway. Soon, their quest was about to be over. This odd group of fellow travellers had joinned together for this final battle.   
  
There was no turning back. Everyone was ready to face what was about to come, and that was Smithy.   
  
****  
  
Jen was on the phone, trying to call Vanessa. She wanted to know when she could come over and bring Vanessa's FF7 soundtrack back. This is the third time she tried to call her.  
  
There wasn't any reply.  
  
Strange. Jen knew that Vanessa wasn't the very sociable type, but this was ridiculious. She even emailed Vanessa around five times...and yet there wasn't any reply as well.  
  
It was if Vanessa wasn't even there at all. That can't be true...can it?  
  
****   
  
The floar was covered with steel railings. Every wall was covered with steel plating. On one of the walls was a golden fossit creature. He was mantled next to his maker, his dark iron king...  
  
"Smithy!!!!" Katrice cried out.  
  
The mechanical iron king raised his head. He saw the pests who defeated his mechanical wonders and all of them were standing in front of him, especially that YingGirl.  
  
"Well," Smithy muttered as he glared at the group, "you have finnally proved yourselves to be true pests in my plan!!"  
  
"Save your meledrama," Boshi commented, "now where are the Smashers and the final 'star piece'?!!"   
  
"Why don't you look for yourselves?"   
  
Smithy revealed the whereabouts of the fellow Smashers. Everyone gasped in horror. Right above him were the crystal prisons, each of these crystals held the Smashers, trapped like birds in a cage.   
  
YingGirl gasped. One of those crystals held...  
  
"Link!!!" YingGirl cried out.   
  
The blonde blue haired swordsman looked down. He then laid his eyes on the short skirted brunnette. He was not seeing things.  
  
"Ying?!" Link asked.  
  
"All right Ying!" Young Link replied as he saw the young lady, "You're here! I never gave up op you!"  
  
"Hey Smithy!" Roy taunted, "Feel like getting your ass kicked?"  
  
YingGirl quickly ran and jump towards the group. She wanted to be with her fellow friends once again. Smithy stopped the girl from doing so by creating unleashing a spell at the pathetic girl. A meoter shower was unleashed. YingGirl screamed in vain as she was struck by the devistating attack.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as YingGirl fell onto the ground...with her body covered in bruises, gashes, and flesh wounds. She slammed onto the cold steel-plated floor with a loud thud. Her screams were not heard anymore...   
  
"And now the pest is no more..." Smithy said.  
  
"YING!!!!" Link cried out.  
  
No. It couldn't be! It just could not be! He didn't want this to happen to her! He wanted to be with her more than anything in the world!!! He quickly banged his fists against the crystal prison, hoping to break free...yet he still failed.  
  
"You...." YangGirl began as she raised her lance, "BASTARD!!!"  
  
YangGirl dashed towards the dark iron king and unleashed the vicious ice dragon to attack the dark iron king. Smithy unleahed another meteor attack that sent everyone in the group on their knees! YangGirl slammed against the wall and fell onto the floor while the rest were sprawled onto the ground...defeated by the attack.  
  
Geno was right, the final battle with Smithy was much tougher than expected.  
  
The Smashers could only watch in horror. Some of them were pissed that they couldn't do anything to stop the vicious dark king from his ruthless attacks on those destined to destroy him.   
  
****  
  
YingGirl weakly started to get up. She was hearing the screams of her friends. The wounds were biting her own flesh, but...  
  
She heard their screams again. She had to do this. She pulled out her sword from her sheath as she weakly walked towards the dark iron king.  
  
Her star shape locket started glowing.  
  
Smithy looked at the fallen group.   
  
"With this 'star piece' fused with my body," Smithy said, "you'll never have a chance to defeat me!!! Soon, this world shall be filled with weapons and chaos!!"  
  
"No..." Geno muttered as he tried to get up, "I won't let you do this."  
  
"I'll never let you win..." Boshi whispered as he tried to get up.  
  
"We'll defeat you..." Mallow weakly moaned as he tried to get up as well.  
  
"We'll send yer to the planks towards Hell..." Johnny replied as he struggled to stand on his fins.  
  
"We'll punish you for what you did," YangGirl growled lowly as she tried to get up also.   
  
"You'll never win..." Giga Bowser hissed lowly as he continue struggling to get back on his feet.  
  
"Bah!" Smithy replied as he looked at the fallen group, "I'll finish you pest once and for all.  
  
Smithy began to release his special attack. He was about to summon one part of the factory to get rid of these pests in one shot, until...  
  
"Hold it right there!!!" YingGirl cried out.  
  
Smithy turned around. He couldn't believe it!! That girl he easily defeated with a simple metoer shower was weakly standing in front of him, holding onto her sword. She looked towards him as she held tightly on the handle of the sword.  
  
"For my friends..." YingGirl weakly said as she looked at Smithy, "for their homes, and for their future....I, YingGirl-Senshi for Hire shall punish you!!!"  
  
"What!!!" Smithy cried, "Impossible!! You should have been dead!!!"  
  
(And if there's nothing left to die for...and all this "our beauty" is just a game...)  
  
She looked at the dark iron king once again and smiled.  
  
(And if there nothing left to die for...!!!)  
  
"Phoenix..." YingGirl began, "CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
  
The mystical Ruby Phoenix Crystal broke free from the star locket, taking a shape of a star. She dashed towards Smithy as she swung her sword.  
  
(Then you and me...let's go out going all the way...)  
  
Smithy screamed as YingGirl unleashed the greatest sword technique at the iron king. He felt his his machine-made body being blown always by this sword swing. The devistating attack created a blinding light aftershock blast! Everyone felt the shockwave onto the ground and were blinded by the light.   
  
As the light died down, Smithy was finally destroyed once and for all. The crystal prisons finally shattered and freed the Smashers. Everyone landed on their onto the ground and comfronted the group.   
  
The defeated group had managed to get onto their feet.  
  
But...  
  
Right in the center of the room, whereas the dark iron king named Smithy stood, were the mystical "star pieces" that were found throughtout the Melee World, especially the final star...the golden yellow "star piece", which Smithy fused with.  
  
All the "star pieces" were circling a sword, A sword that belonged to YingGirl.   
  
Roy and Marth were shocked. The sword that YingGirl always used was a plain ordinary sword!! It was just a mormal looking sword that had no brand name whatsoever. It wasn't embroaded with any jewelery or fused with a very powerful metal...  
  
But that was the real shocker...YingGirl was nowhere to be found at all!!!  
  
****  
  
Ack!! What happened to YingGirl?! Is the Melee World back to normal?! What are the seven mystical wishes that will be granted by the pieces of the Star Road?! Who are the next baddies that Smashers, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and YingGirl will have to face this time?!  
  
Will Link get a chance to be with YingGirl? (**YingGirl blushes a shade of red**)   
  
Find out all the answers and many more in Ai No Senshi 2: Legend of the Seven Stars-Geno's Farewell. Read and Review this fic or YingGirl will REALLY PUNISH YOU!! 


	18. Geno's Farewell

Ai No Senshi 2!  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Note: This is a fic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Mario RPG. All characters are owe by Nintendo...  
  
Cept for YingGirl and Katrice. They're mine... :-D  
  
****  
  
And if there's nothing left to die for...  
And all this "our beauty" is just decay...  
And if there's nothing left to die for...  
Then you and me...  
Let's go out  
Going all the way....  
  
-Lyrics from "Going All The Way" by Matthew Good Band  
  
****  
  
-Geno's Farewell-  
  
Katrice lowered her head, holding her tears. Her loyal master was no where in sight. Everyone then walked towards the "star pieces". All of them wondered as they say the mystical "star pieces"...  
  
Where was YingGirl?  
  
Geno was the first one to approach the "star pieces". He lowered his head and then raised it up again to faced everyone.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." Geno began as he looked at his fellow friends, "but it seems YingGirl sacrificed herself to save this world and make her wish become a true shooting star."  
  
"Sacrifice?" Young Link asked as he look at the doll, "You don't mean..."  
  
Geno slowly nodded his head as he looked at the blonde blue eye boy.  
  
"I do mean that..." Geno replied, "she was killed in the process while she destroyed Smithy."  
  
No. It just couldn't be...  
  
It just can't be...  
  
Geno then turned to face the "star pieces". Each of them was glowing brightly, emitting a small portion of their great power.  
  
"I..." Geno stuttered, "I mean, we...must go and fix up everything that happened. I was hoping that YingGirl will help me find the 'star pieces', but I never thought she'll do this. I must go now. I've caused so much trouble..."  
  
"Geno..." Peach said as she looked at the doll.  
  
The mystical "star pieces" began to float into the air, circling Geno. Everyone watched as one by one the "star pieces" flew out of the factory and a small golden star trailed behind the powerful "star pieces"....  
  
And the ally known as Geno was returned to what he was before...a wooden doll.  
  
****  
  
The powerful "star pieces" flew all over the areas in the Melee World. The forces of the chaos Master Hand had unleashed to stop Smithy were easily dealt with by the powers of the legendary "star pieces".  
  
Each star used all of their power to restore the once cursed areas back to their true beautiful state as they once were. The dark skies had returned back to the luchious blue skies. The dead trees had returned once again to fully grown vibrant ones.  
  
The darkness was no more. The power of light defeated the darkness.  
  
Some habitants left their shealter and watched how the powerful "star pieces" had used their powers to restore their homes to a beautiful paradise.  
  
And then some saw it.  
  
There was a legendary winged angel. Her suit was all a glowing white light, while on her chest was a shining shooting star...burning endlessly. Her hair was pure white as her eyes glisten a shade of blue.  
  
"Phoenix..." the angel chanted, "Star...Power..."  
  
She then unleashed her power into the skies. She and the stars created a powerful barrier that'll protect the Melee World from dangerous threats such as Smithy.  
  
That barrier was...The Star Road.  
  
Sghe sighed to herself. She knew there will be yet another dangerous foe that shall make himself known in this world, causing chaos.  
  
But...she wasn't to strong to eliminate it.  
  
As the powerful "star pieces" became the Star Road once more, the angel left...praying that she'll be just as strong to defeat him. She wondered what "true wishes" that shall be granted this time around...  
  
****  
  
The Smashers and their friends were entering Final Destination via the gate. Master Hand was pleased to see his fellow Smashers once again.  
  
"You're back!!" Master Hand cried.  
  
"Yeah..." Mewtwo muttered as he looked towards Master Hand, "but we had a different price to pay for our freedom."  
  
"What? Say...where's YingGirl?"  
  
There was a sulken silence with everyone. No one would dare wanted to tell what happened to YingGirl to the giant gloved hand. She was Master Hand's favourite "wireframe" and the Smashers were somewhat afraid to tell  
  
Before anyone could reply, another figure entered Final Destination via the gate. Her clothes were tattered whiler bruises covered the rest of her body. She was holding onto a wooden doll in her hands. She then coughed slightly as she looked at the group.   
  
"Hey..." she asked, "why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?"  
  
"Ying...." Young Link muttered to himself, "she's gone."  
  
"Oh really? Why don't you all take a look around?"  
  
"Why should w..." Fox began as he turned around. He was startled to see who was just talking. Everyone else turned around as well.  
  
Right in front of everyone was YingGirl. She was badly wounded and her clothes were torn...but she was not dead.  
  
"Ying!!!" Katrice cried out, "But how?!!"  
  
She weakly chuckled as she looked at everyone.  
  
"I unleashed a powerful spell to defeat Smithy..." YingGirl replied as she looked at everyone, "it's a one last resort attack to use. I could only use it if nothing can stop him. I didn't know how powerful it really was so it kinda flew me out of the area when I destroyed Smithy."  
  
"Ying..." YangGirl said as she looked at her younger sister, "you are truely mastering your powers."  
  
"Really...?"  
  
Everyone else ran to hug Master Hand's "favourite" wireframe. The young lady finally brought peace back to the Melee World once more and returned everything back to normal...  
  
With the aid of the mystical shooting "stars pieces".  
  
As she was being hugged, she clutched onto her Geno doll, hoping that all those wishes do come true.  
  
*****  
  
EPROLOGUE   
  
Boshi and Yoshi returned to their homes a few days ago. Now, everything was going back to normal on Yoshi Island since those witches were gone.  
  
Boshi was still back to his training skills, hoping one day he'll be just in the Melee tourament along with everyone else. He lept into the air and created a devistating hip drop as he came back down onto a wooden doll.   
  
As he started to get up, he was greeted by one of Master Hand's messagers...Bob.  
  
"Hey," Boshi began as he looked at him, "Yoshi isn't here at the moment. Do you want me to go get him?"  
  
"I have no interest in Yoshi for this upcoming tourament..." Bob replied as he began to read the parcment he was given by Master Hand, "By order of Master Hand, he had requested me to inform you to partake in a competition with different fighters from various video games. The winner of this event shall become an official Smasher. It shall begin next Monday around 10 AM. Please do not be late. Master Hand wishes the best of luck to you and to those who paticipate in it."  
  
"You mean...I can get a chance to become a Smasher?!"  
  
"If you win this competition, yes...you will indeed."  
  
Boshi couldn't believe it. His wish of becoming a true Smasher was just around the corner.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!" Boshi cried out as he jumped into the air.   
  
****  
  
Pichu was really happy this day. The small baby size pokemon always dreamed to take on Mewtwo on his own...  
  
And that day was today.   
  
If Pichu can defeat Mewtwo, he could advance and head onto fighting along with the bigger boys.  
  
As the annoucers yelled "GO!", the two pokemon dashed straight into combat. Without any items to aid neither of the, this match would be only one who could out with their other by their own speed, intellegence, and strength.  
  
Mewtwo flawless blasted the small pokemon with his telekinetic orbs. There was no chance in hell Pichu was going to defeat this powerful pokemon without a fight. Pichu replied back by doing his thundershock attack at the cat-like pokemon...yet it always seemed to backfired.  
  
It was all over for the small baby pokemon. There was nothing that Pichu can do to stop the menacing pyshic pokemon, except...  
  
Mewtwo landed on the ground as he saw Pichu getting up. If Pichu couldn't get Mewtwo with this attack, then he's done for. The baby-like pokemon began to charge up all this strength and quickly dashed towards the violet cat-like pokemon with full force.  
  
Mewtwo gasped. He didn't have time to escape Pichu's attack this time! The small yellow rodent did a fatal skullbash at Mewtwo...  
  
And sent the cat-like pokemon creature airborn and off the arena once and for all.   
  
"GAME!!!" The voice cried out.  
  
With all his hard work, Pichu did it! He finally defeated Mewtwo on his own. The baby pokemon squealed with joy as Pikachu, JigglyPuff, and a few other pokemon came to congratulate Pichu for his victory. Pichu finally showed that he can do it just like everyone else can do it.   
  
****  
  
Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Mallow, and Young Link were having a picnic on the sunny plans in the MushRoom Kingdom. Link called for this because he wanted to learm more about this "Star Road" and Geno was well.  
  
Yet no one noticed noticed the strange seven storee high castle that was near the mountains. There was a statue that was above this castle and it looked like a strange yellow rabbit with a jewel in his forehead. There was a werid dark energy coming from that strange castle...  
  
But still no one noticed it. Maybe they should.  
  
"He left just like he way he came," Peach sighed.  
  
"Well ya know Peachy," Mario began, "he is the guardian of Star Road. Maybe he'll come back another time."  
  
"Just like YingGirl eh?" Bowser commented, "Maybe she and doll boy can hook up."   
  
"THAT'S OUT OF THE QUESTION!!!" Link yelled as he looked at the king koopa.  
  
"Link!!" Peach cried as she looked at the hylian swordsman, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Luigi replied, "Link here, has a crush on YingGirl."  
  
Link face's turned a shade of red, even redder that Mario's shirt. That finally managed to shut up the swordman for a while.   
  
"How cute!" Peach commented, "I never knew he had a crush on her...I wonder if she notices it."  
  
Link lowered his head as the rest looked towards him.  
  
"She doesn't even realize it..." Link muttered, "sometimes I think she avoids me when I try to get close to her than being friends. Maybe I should just forget it..."  
  
"Well maybe she never had a chance to settle down," Mario replied, "she's always running all over the place, helping Master Hand with whatever threat that tries to take us down or whatever dangers she'll face in her own dimession. Maybe now, she'll finally settle down and may even get a love interest."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Hey, it'll eventually happen. Now, let's eat!"  
  
Link smirked as he looked at the pudgy plumber. Some things will never seem to change. Young Link held onto the Geno doll as he look around.   
  
The pendant was reacting to the odd castle in the mountains, sensing the prescene of darkness coming from that direction...yet Young Link still didn't paid attention to the castle. He then looked up into the clear blue skies.   
  
"I wish I can see YingGirl again," Young Link said to himself. He then went to join the others in their pinic lunch. Young Link chuckled as he saw Yoshi and Bowser were fighting for the sub-sandwich.  
  
Some things will still never change.  
  
****  
  
YangGirl and Samus were leaning against the legde of the balcony. Both of them had noticed a strange tower that was in the mountains of Mushroom Kingdom.   
  
Koko felt the prescene that was emitting from the dark tower.  
  
"He has come," Koko muttered, "the Dark Prince of magic had finally awaken."  
  
"Do you think the chaos caused by Master Hand and Smithy caused him to awaken?" YangGirl asked as she looked at her guardian.  
  
"Perhaps. I knew Arle should had let someone else have the sealing spell. It'll help us put that vicious prince back to sleep once more."  
  
"Yeah, but who could she trust? Everyone saw her becoming so powerful and were afraid of her than friendly with her. Only her pet was her true friend. Now he's out there somewhere while the Dark Prince's henchmen are searching for him."  
  
"And if he gets his hands on Arle's pet, then nothing can stop him. This world shall be doomed."  
  
"Then the fight's isn't over," Samus said as she looked the YangGirl and Koko, "there is yet another bastard that plans to mess up with our lives."  
  
"You betcha," Koko replied, "it's a good thing they haven't start their search, but how long will they hesitate before they begin their search?"  
  
YangGirl sighed as she looked at the skies.  
  
"Damnit," YangGirl said, "I wanted Ying to live a peaceful life. I don't want her to go through this again. I don't want her to face him."  
  
"But that is her destiny," Koko stammered, "you cannot change one person's intentional destiny...no matter what you do! I know I hate this, but she must face him!!"  
  
"Guess I better tell Master Hand of this finding," Samus replied as she started to leave, "our small break from fighting is over again."   
  
"We're terrible sorry."  
  
"Ahh...don't mention it. Things around here were getting dull without any chaos."   
  
****  
  
From the high dark depths of the odd castle in the mountain, a young lady with her servants, and a swordsman were watching from the window.  
  
"Such a lovely place," she said, "and there's pretty boys here as well."  
  
"And not to mention the lovely girls girls at well," the swordsman replied, "I think I'll get myself much closer with the natives here."  
  
She turned to face the swordsman.  
  
"Perv..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ha..." the swordsman chuckled, "you just can't accept I'm better looking than the boss."  
  
"AS IF! No one is better than my..."  
  
"SILENCE!!!" another voice cried out.  
  
The lady and the swordsman turned around. Their boss had appeared in the room. He looked at his faithful followers.  
  
"We have no time to play flirting games with the habitants," he said, "we can play those games after we get him."  
  
"Oh yeah..." the swordman commented "that werid rabbit looking thingie that was with the brunette that kicked your ass a couple of times."   
  
"I let her win!!" he hissed as he bit his lip.  
  
"Uh huh," the swordsman muttered, "but are you sure he's in this dimession?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. Once we get our hands on him, this world is ours and there won't be any short skirted brunette soceress to stop us from doing so!!"  
  
He laughed a vicious laugh. It was kind of a bittersweet laughter. The great soceress died a long time ago, leaving her faithful pet to protect his own skin.   
  
Soon the habitants of the Melee World will be struck with another evil that was willing to take them down.  
  
And the short skirted fuku sword wielding heroine will be called for save this world once more.  
  
****  
  
"Come on," Vanessa said to herself as she was walking down the shelves of the bookstore.  
  
Katrice just yawned as she rested on Vanessa's shoulder.  
  
She had heard this bookstore held copies of Puyo Puyo manga. She was an avid reader of the series that was created by COMPILE, and is now owed by Sega Inc.   
  
The main concept of this story was about a short skirted brunnette girl named Arle, who was accompany by this yellowish rabbit like creature called Karbuncle, and defeat some really powerful minions who work for some dark prince named Satan...who was quite a looker, but still evil.  
  
Great, why to all the cute guys just HAVE to be evil?  
  
Well not really...Roy, Marth, and Link had quite irresistable looks, yet neither of them were bad. Vanessa blushed a shade of red when her mind recalled Link.  
  
She had feelings for the blonde blue eye swordsman, feelings she never told to everyone else. But...  
  
Something told her these feelings are bad...are they?  
  
Anyways, it's a cute manga series to read, but what got her really interested with this series is that the main hero looks just like her, except Vanessa's hair is longer. This girl reminded her so much about the aventures Vanessa and Katrice had when they were in the Melee World...  
  
Not to mention Vanessa also being the pretty suited soldier YingGirl as well.  
  
Master Hand gave her a device to use, so she could go back to the Melee World whenever she needed to. Although, there wouldn't be any need for her in a while. The Smashers could take care of it...  
  
Could they?  
  
Then a few of her friends confronted her. Vanessa looked at them.  
  
"Hey," Vanessa said.  
  
"Hey Vaness," Adi replied, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just looking for Puyo Puyo manga. I gotta find out how Arle beats tha Satan baddie."  
  
"Some things never changed," Popo commented as he looked at Vanessa.  
  
"Well things are going to be different," Vanessa replied, "I'm getting near my goal of becoming an animator or a web-site designer. I'll finally get close to my dream. If I can draw like this, I'll become famous. It's my own goal."  
  
"We wish the best of luck to you Vanessa," Adi said as she looked back at Vanessa.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll do my best!"  
  
Vanessa then parted off from her friends. They were glad having their hyper active gamer/anime-lover friend once again. She always acts like a big kid...but that'll eventually change. Vanessa was in her last year of college. She better get rid of that innocent guise and start planning for the future...  
  
And it'll be a bit tougher now, since she lives two lives at once. One, the regular average college student and the other, the pretty suited soldier YingGirl-Senshi for Hire!   
  
****  
  
It's...THE END. ^_~ 


End file.
